Lavender Dreams
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: UNDER HAITUS Her mother and stepfather don't appreciate or support her artistic dream but her 19 year old boyfriend does. From an art competition to a threat to tear them apart, will these two who love each other overcome and win? Rated M for Language, Lime and Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me, I'm alive!!! Here's a brand new story for you! I haven't given up on "The Moon and Star" and I will update once I get over my writer's block. This idea came to me last night while I watched something that included age difference, I thought it would be a great story to start on! Sorry for disappearing for god knows how long but I'm back! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Lavender Dreams**!

**

* * *

**

**Lavender Dreams**

**Full Summary:**** Her mother and stepfather don't appreciate or support her artistic dream but her 18 year old boyfriend does...and they also don't approve of him dating their 15 year old daughter either. Somehow Kagome and InuYasha make it work, despite their age difference and opinions about them. With an art competition, in-family feuds, and a serious argument to threaten them apart, will the two who love each other beyond compare overcome everything and live a happy ending?  
**

**~*~*~  
**

**Chapter 1**

Her brown eyes focused carefully on the curve of a leg. She just had to paint it the right color and…perfect! All done. She sat back and sighed; going over her completed work. She looked back to see the original source: a photo taped to the upper right hand corner of the canvas. It was of her, her two best girlfriends and one of the two males of their close-knit group. This was a bit of a challenge for her. It was taken at a carnival three weeks ago; at sunset. She was in the middle; holding a vanilla ice cream cone while she smiled. To her right, a wolf demon named Ayame Hamasaki, was holding her own cone; her fingers doing the peace sign, while her other gal friend, Sango Hidaka was on her left; looking quite frustrated. One of her fists was clenched as she continued to hold her chocolate raspberry cone. Why was she so mad? Maybe because the male, Miroku Tenaha was behind their bench; strawberry ice cream all over his face and shirt; looking rather pleased. Why? Because he tried to sneak a quick grope at Sango.

She chuckled at that memory. The only person who wasn't in that picture was the one who took it; her boyfriend, Inuyasha. He took most of the pictures she painted.

To completely finish this painting, she signed her artist name**: Lavender;** vertically on the right side at the bottom while she signed **KH** at the corner. The initials stood for her full name, Kagome Higurashi. She had to use an alternate name because she didn't want anyone to know who she really was.

She stood up and stretched her arms. She would let her latest work dry before she would try to move it. The room where she kept her latest creations to dry was her very own art studio. It wasn't her room or even in her own home. This was in her boyfriend's small house. To why she would paint in Inuyasha's house instead of her own was quite simple: her parents weren't exactly thrilled about her passion.

"To hell with them. I don't care what they think." She whispered vehemently. This room was special to her anyway. This small bedroom was converted into this personal art room for that reason. Three of the walls; including the side where a small window was; was painted in her favorite color: lavender purple; while the wall she always faced was painted in her boyfriend's favorite color: blood red. She recollected the memory of that day and just smiled. They painted the room together after she asked him; after only 4 months of seeing each other; if there was somewhere she could paint without the hassle of her parents. Inuyasha told her she could have a room in his small home to work.

_'He's so sweet. He didn't have to do this but he did.'_ She looked to her left to see outside the window; oak and pine trees. She loved it because she could have fresh air while listening to nature. This is where she created some of her best works but also the place where she could relax and be herself.

* * *

Now that she was done, she pulled the scarf off her head and pulled the ponytail out to let her black hair wave behind her. She shook her head and decided to find the owner of this house and bug him for a while. Kagome opened the closed door and shut it quietly behind her. She was now walking in the hallway upstairs. The oak floors made it feel like she was in a small cabin in the woods; which wasn't far from the truth. To her left was her room; where she stayed when she spent the night on the weekends and the bathroom next to it. To her right was Inuyasha's bedroom; right across from hers. When she wanted to be in his arms; which was most of the time; she would sleep in his room with him. After that was the hall closet. Her art room; coming up the stairs was just straight ahead.

When she came down the wooden steps, the whole first floor was spread out in front of her. To her left was the living room, complete with suede couches, wooden coffee table, 42' inch plasma**(He loved that TV!)** on the wall; which were covered by her paintings. The pale red wall was almost completely covered by his favorites. Almost all the paintings were copied from pictures that he took. But his ultimate favorites were in his bedroom. Staring straight ahead was the front door. To her right was the kitchen and dining room. She figured that he would be in the kitchen; seeing that the whole floor smelled of ramen.

_'Him and his ramen…'_ She shook her head and walked silently to the kitchen. She immediately saw him standing with his back to her. There were a few pots with steam in front of him; meaning he was cooking. Before going in, she couldn't help but marvel at how perfect his body was. His hip length silver hair was beautiful; like a silver river down his back. On his head she saw the feature that she found oh so cute; his ears. See, he wasn't a human. And not exactly a full demon either, but a half demon. An Inu hanyou to be exact. She didn't care though; she loved him exactly the way he was. Kagome also noticed that he was shirtless, which called for more ogling. His arms were muscular; strong enough to lift a boulder or a truck but was gentle enough to cradle and comfort her. His shoulders were broad and muscular too. He wasn't big; he was more on the lean side. Traveling down; she saw that he was wearing tight jeans. She loved those jeans on him; it gave her a perfect opportunity to stare at his ass. And what a nice one too! It was muscular as well. In fact every part of him was perfect muscular perfection in her eyes.

Then she slowly walked up behind him. His nose was so keen he could detect her from a mile away but the steam and the ramen were interfering. The kitchen floor was pine wood so she remained undetected. So she slowly wrapped her arms around his bare torso while taking in the smell of the woods and sweat by pressing her nose into his skin.

He was busy prepping a small dinner for him and his girlfriend so he wasn't aware of her presence. For the past three hours she painted in her private art room and he let her be. Painting was a gift for Kagome so he wouldn't interfere while she worked. While he stirred the ramen; his favorite food of all time, he suddenly felt arms circle around him. Paint and the beautiful and relaxing scent of cherry blossoms and lavender invaded his sensitive nose. There was nothing that compared to that scent; not even ramen. Inuyasha even felt her nose; taking in his smell. He put the utensil down and turned around to gather her in his arms. They both held each other; just standing in silence. Inuyasha thought he would never come across a more breathtaking sight. With her silky black hair flowing freely, her angelic face staring at him and those innocent eyes. Those deep, rich brown eyes that drew him in every time was one of the few things he loved most about her.

She looked up at him with nothing but love and awe. It was like standing in the arms of an immortal; a god beyond her reach. Whenever she felt his arms around her body; nothing else seemed to matter anymore. His unique eyes were of a golden yellow; like the setting of the sun. Those eyes that could be rough, cold, and fierce; could also be gentle, caring, and loving like they are now. Only he looked that way at her and she could literally melt from the inside.

"You finished?" His voice was rough but sexy and smooth at the same time. How could anyone pull off such a voice, Kagome didn't know. It was like the voice of an angel; no matter how corny that may sound. It was true.

"Yeah, I finally finished it. I lost track of time but it was worth getting it done." She rested her head against his chest; hearing his soothing heartbeat. "It was difficult but I think it looks great."

Inuyasha started to run his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead before answering. "Anything you paint will turn out just perfect. Anyone who says otherwise has me to deal with. No one insults my girl's paintings and gets away with it!"

She smiled and instantly grew warm inside. Not only did he call her his girl**(He said that often everyday but it still caused the same reaction) **but the unconditional support he had for her and her talent was unbelievable. How she came across him a 1 ½ ago she had no idea but was glad she did.

Her eyes suddenly turned to the microwave clock. It read in green numbers: 5:17. She moaned in disappointment and closed her eyes. Time was just too short sometimes. It meant only one thing: home.

"I wish I didn't have to go home. I would rather stay here with you." She held onto him while burying her face into his skin.

Inuyasha looked to the same clock and sighed. It was getting close to when she had to leave. He started to rub her back to soothe her. Inuyasha understood completely why. Her mother and stepfather didn't like or support her passion for art. They said she'd be better off without her canvas and paints. They also didn't like him at all; merely because he was an 18 year old senior dating their 15 year old freshman daughter. They didn't approve of them seeing each other but Kagome didn't care and he certainly couldn't give a shit on what they thought.

"I don't want you to leave either. But you would like to see the runt wouldn't you?" He was referring to her younger brother, Souta. He was a 9 year old with an endless motor mouth but he also loved him like a pesky younger brother too.

"Yeah." Despite her understandable dislike of her parents; Souta was her only sibling and she cared about him. He supported her relationship with Inuyasha without a second thought. They had a close brother-sister bond with the usual sibling bickering. He drove her nuts but she loved him just the same.

"You hungry? I made ramen and I made your favorite: sesame chicken on rice."

"Hell yeah, I'm starving!"

He chuckled at her answer and they separated so they could have a simple dinner before she had to go home. She set the four person table for two and poured soda for both of them. Once the meals were on their plates and/or bowls, they sat across from each other and began to dig in.

Kagome took a bite and moaned in bliss. "This is excellent, Inuyasha. You have definitely improved from when you tried to make it the first time." She gathered more rice and chicken and continued to eat.

"I've had practice. Plus what kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't make my girlfriend's favorite meal?" He slurped the beef ramen; obviously not caring about table manners in his own home.

She grinned at how he looked. Like a starving puppy almost. Most of the time he did act like a puppy. But it was just so cute and adorable she couldn't say anything to correct him. She had to get him to pose like a puppy one day for one of her works. He was stubborn but she could convince him otherwise.

He caught her staring at him and stopped in mid-slurp. "What?"

That was it. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Once she regained enough composure to talk, she was smiling. "I couldn't help it. You just looked so adorable like a cute puppy I couldn't stop it from coming!"

That "puppy" comment usually caused him great embarrassment and ended up making him blush. Whenever she called him that; one of the nicknames she took great pride in calling him, he would put his head down and wait until it disappeared. "I am not cute! Would you please stop calling me that?!"

"No chance, puppy!" She pointed her chopsticks at him. Her amusing smile never left her face. "Face it, you are like a puppy and act like one. And you are adorable, too. I love you the way you are so don't think otherwise, okay?"

He looked into her eyes and could only nod. Sure it drove him crazy when she called him that but secretly he would just fall apart if he didn't hear it from her lips everyday. Speaking of lips, hers was very inviting right now. Come to think of it, he hasn't kissed her for over three hours now. It was time to catch up.

She saw him leaning toward her and wondered what he was up to. "What are you doing?"

His eyes never left their destination. "I have been deprived for three hours now. What do you think I'm doing, woman?"

_'Now it all makes sense.'_ "You're not the only one who's been deprived." She giggled and started to inch towards him.

A few feet later and their lips connected. To Inuyasha; tasting her was like tasting a heavenly dessert; only more real and divine. He could kiss her all day and still ache for more. He swallowed her, wanting to make it last as long as possible. He stroked her tongue urging to come out and play. A moan escaped from Kagome as she felt his tongue touch hers and the two engaged in a tongue war. Kagome felt like she was on a high. The way he could make her feel with a loving and passion filled kiss was enough to send her high in the sky. Inuyasha was like her drug; she could never have enough of him no matter what.

After a few minutes of battling tongues and bruising kisses, they broke apart. Both were out of breath. After such a kiss, not a word was needed to be spoken. Their eyes showed how they felt. Inuyasha took her paint covered but still soft, small hand in his and just held it. Kagome just smiled that white brilliant smile and accepted it.

As soon as they finished dinner, Kagome changed from her paint clothes to her outfit she wore that day after she had a short shower. She would leave the painting here and check on it tomorrow.

She walked to see her hanyou; in a red shirt now waiting for her. She walked up to him; gave a small peck on his cheek and they walked out hand in hand outside. It was a 15 minute drive to her house on the other side of town. Getting in his blood red Mustang, the two drove away from the house around the woods to a three story tan brick house that screamed money.

Once they pulled up, it was 5 minutes before six and the sunset was causing an array of midnight blue, hot pink and soothing purple in the western sky. It was a beautiful night for a September.

Kagome looked up at her house. The living room light was on; as was the kitchen's. Sure she liked the house; it was just the people in it; excluding her brother that she didn't want to see. If she knew her mother and stepfather, they would want to know where she was and why she was gone so long. The freshman dreaded walking into her domicile but she had no choice. Reluctantly, she turned in her seat to gaze at her hanyou boyfriend.

"I guess I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Same time, same place." Despite her parent's refusal of him dating Kagome, he always picked her up for school at quarter of seven each weekday morning. While she was in middle school, he had to drive a few blocks to his high school. She couldn't drive yet so he drove her and as an added bonus; a little more time with her.

"Alright." She grabbed her backpack from the back seat and took off her seatbelt. Before opening the door she reached over to give him a goodnight kiss.

He accepted the kiss. To make it last through the upcoming night, his hand went to the back of her head to keep her there. It went deeper and more heated. Clearly she didn't want to leave as much as he didn't want to let her go.

She moaned and broke away from it. She kissed him again. "I got to go in before they realize what's going on. Plus I promised Ayame I call her about the homework in Algebra." She opened the door and got out.

"Alright baby-oh I got some new pictures coming in tomorrow."

"Excellent! I can't wait to see what you captured now." She slammed the door. "Goodnight. I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too babe."

She waved a final goodbye before turning and running up into the house. Once he saw her go in, he took off again, back to his empty house where he could dream of his precious baby girl all night long.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it good? I would love to hear from you in a review! I don't know how many chapters but it will be a long one. I will go further into detail the further I get into this story so don't worry. Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Ja Ne for now!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's me again! Thanks for the few people who have supported me so far! I really appreciate it! Here's another chapter like I promised and it's a little longer because of the detail I put into it! Sorry for the long update and enjoy Chapter 2!!**

**Disclaimer: I_ sadly_ do not own Inuyasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And I do not own the song _Next To You_ by Jordin Sparks.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Her alarm woke her up the next morning. _'Damn annoying things…'_ Kagome turned on her side and clicked it off. She stretched her tired muscles and reluctantly sat up. She could see the weather was going to be gray and overcast today through her bamboo curtained window.

"Mondays…I hate Mondays." She complained as she got up to make her bed. Her clock on her bedside table read: **6:03**. She had less than 45 minutes to get ready before her boyfriend came to pick her up. After she straightened her soft lavender comforter and matching pillows, she went into her bathroom to take a quick shower. Lighting a fragrant lavender vanilla candle, she shut her bathroom door and got undressed.

When she got blasted by hot water, Kagome could finally relax. Her thoughts immediately reeled back to last night. After she was dropped off, things quickly went downhill. Her shampoo was in her hair as she thought back to the night before; with her parents.

**~Memory Flashback~ **

_**She had just walked in. The smell of lasagna wafted through her nose from the kitchen. She wasn't all that hungry so she would just go straight to bed tonight. But before she could get to the stairs; the motor mouth of the Higurashi family caught her.**_

"_**Hey sis!" She turned to see her nine year old brother greeting her. She gave a warm smile back.**_

"_**Hey punk, what's going on?" Her brother was a cute one. His short brown hair he got from their mom; his chocolate eyes, as well as hers; he got from their biological father. She knew when he got older; he would be a heartbreaker with the ladies.**_

"_**Nothing much. Bummed the weekend's over and all." **_

"_**Summer just got over, Souta. You've had a whole week to adjust again." For her and Souta, the new school year began just a week before. **_

"_**I know." He was silent for a few seconds before he began again. "How was it?"**_

_**He was referring to her and Inuyasha. Ever since the two met; they've become like brothers. Since Souta only had her and no other brother in the family; Inuyasha took over that role of "elder brother". Souta looked up to him for many things and has relied on him sometimes. Whatever she couldn't teach him, Inuyasha could.**_

"_**It was wonderful. I got my latest work done and it turned out great." Souta knew of her artistic life. In fact he was one of six people who knew of her secret.**_

"_**Hey, can you and Inuyasha come to my soccer game on Thursday? Mom and Yoshiro are busy with work so they can't take me. "**_

_**Kagome heard the disappointment in his voice. He was a soccer player in his elementary school and had always wanted to see his family see him play…but only she and sometimes Inuyasha were there supporting him.**_

"_**Sure, I can ask him. He likes to see you play, Souta, you know that." How did she know? Well the many photos Inuyasha took at his games was all over the boy's wall. **_

"_**Yeah I know. Thanks sis." He rushed over to give her a hug and dashed off to God knows where.**_

_**Then a booming voice asked, "Where have you been, young lady?!"**_

_'This is not what I need right now.'__** She had a single step on the stairs but turned around again to see her stepfather in the living room entryway. Kagome had never liked him much. His hazel eyes were stern and untrustworthy; his face always an emotionless mask. The way he stood there and waited for her to answer was enough to make her shiver.**_

"_**It's the weekend. I had plans." Her voice had meant to sound so cold. He never cared about her and her feelings so why would she answer another way? She crossed her arms and glared right back.**_

"_**You were with that mongrel again, weren't you?!" His posture was straight and his voice was demanding. Kagome would not give in to him. **_

"_**That's none of your business, Yoshiro!" Under no circumstances she ever called him father. This man was no where near what her real father meant to her. And besides, why did he care about where she went or who she was with? It really wasn't any of his business.**_

"_**I thought I told you to stay away from that poor hanyou trash?!" His eyes blazed and his fists were clenched. **_

_**Alright! Insult her and you're in trouble. But to insult her boyfriend, her Inuyasha, you've just crossed the international "kick ass" line. Nobody insults or degrades Inuyasha, no matter who they are…**__**NOBODY**__**!!!**_

"_**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HIM THAT WAY?!" Now she was fuming. She didn't care if the whole world heard her; she would get her point across. "He supports me! He encourages me! He doesn't criticize me but most of all, he loves me! For me! Things you can't and won't do!" Her eyes were pure raging fire; her fists white from clenching so hard; and her face was red from all the shouting. She didn't care if she was standing in front of her stepfather, she would scream and defend her hanyou.**_

"_**Now you watch your mouth, young lady-"He was about to speak again but obviously his stepdaughter wasn't done yet.**_

"_**Everything I just said was true and you know it! You just hate the fact that someone could love me and my art!" Tears were threatening to spill but she held them back for now. Why couldn't she ever have a break?**_

"_**Honey…" Her mother's soft voice interrupted the two.**_

_**Kagome saw her mother coming from the kitchen and turned her head to face her. Her brown curly locks were messy from cooking, her light brown eyes were tired from working and her face was red and slightly sweaty. Kagome, despite what her mother thought of her and her life, she still loved her mother; even though it was hard to show it sometimes. **_

"_**We just want what's best for you." She finished her sentence. **_

_**All those mellow feelings immediately vanished. "If you know what's best for me, why can't you try to like Inuyasha and support me on what I love to do?!" Why couldn't she just see that she wouldn't change; even if it was her parents asking her? Those tears were about to stream full force.**_

"_**Dear, me and Yoshiro agree that you won't go far in life with your…art." Her mother was definitely struggling with the word. Kagome knew her mother had always wanted a good life for her; but painting was what she loved to do. Nothing could stop her from painting, but her mother was being very objective. "Besides, that boy you're seeing is way too old for you. All we're saying is that you should consider a different path than the one you're traveling down now." **_

_**When the last word spoke from her mouth, Kagome had lost it. "No, Mom! I will not stop loving Inuyasha nor will I stop my passion for painting! And you can't stop me!" Without looking back, the freshman ran upstairs; careless of her name being called by both stepfather and mother. She slammed her door and let her building tears just flow out.**_

**~Memory Flashback Ends~**

After that, she did nothing but cry out of frustration and anger. When she finally calmed down, she picked up her phone and called her boyfriend. Calling him after the daily quarrel with her folks was something she felt great comfort in. Inuyasha was none too happy with it, as he voiced out many times. He understood what she went through and told her that he would be there for her. After a long conversation; they wished each other goodnight and would see each other tomorrow. Feeling better by hearing Inuyasha's reassuring voice, she made another call and helped Ayame with the Algebra homework.

When she finally finished with her relaxing shower; she had about 20 minutes to get ready. Putting on her deodorant and her favorite**(as well as Inuyasha's)** lotion and brushing her teeth, she picked out an outfit to suit the weather: a nice sweater with blue jeans, brushed her now blow-dried hair; leaving it down and gathered her things; including schoolwork, cell phone and iPod in her shoulder bag.

When Kagome opened her door; she made sure not to disturb her still sleeping stepfather. His high paying job kept him up late at night so she crept quietly down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen, she a nice quite breakfast of cereal and fruit. At **6:39** in the morning; Souta would still be sleeping too; his school didn't start until **7:45**. Her mother already left for work early this morning.

Hearing in the distance the familiar roar of the mustang, she finished her breakfast and gathered her things up and quietly shut the front door. The mustang pulled up just as she step down from the porch steps. She smiled happily as she ran and got in; receiving a kiss from her hanyou. When she clicked her seatbelt in place, they drove off.

The music on the radio was low so that there was no complete silence in the car. There was now raindrops landing on the windshield so the wipers were turned on. Kagome could see that Inuyasha was still upset about last night. She could see his fist clenched on the clutch and his eyes hard on the road. Fed up with this unbearable silence between them, she covered his hand on the clutch.

"Are you okay?" She knew he wasn't but she had to get him talking. She hated to see him so upset about something that she went through.

He took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. "I just…" He growled and shook his head. "I just can't bear to hear you so sad over something that **_they_** caused! It was hard not to get up last night and rush over to comfort you." His voice became softer. His hand now held hers; feeling less tense. When they came to a red light; he looked into her eyes. "You know when they talk to you about me; I can't help but feel that I'm responsible for all this. All this pain, all those tears…" He let go of her hand to caress her smooth cheek; where limitless tears fell time and again. " It's like _**I** _caused them."

"Don't you say that!" She held his hand to her face. "You know you're not the cause of this and don't think otherwise!" Hearing how defeated and sad he sounded; her heart just reached out to him. "It's not your fault! They just can't see how great you are; despite our age difference!" She sniffed back to hold in her tears. "Don't blame yourself, baby."

"But if I hadn't met you; you wouldn't have had so many fights and-"

"Don't you dare you say that!! I don't care what happened or what happens with my family; I have never met such a wonderful man in my life! And no one or nothing can change that, you hear me?"

"Kagome…"

"Listen to me, okay? I love you. If we hadn't met; I would never have been so happy all the time. You supported me and encouraged me when no one else would. My tears weren't caused by anything you've done. I cry because my mother and Yoshiro can't see that what's best for me is right beside me and in my soul." Painting was in her soul. It would remain embedded there for the rest of her life.

Inuyasha listened and listened good. He felt what she felt just from her touch. She had gone through a lot before she met him. And for every tear she shed, the more pain he felt for her. He could make her feel better without a doubt. It was like his responsibility to protect her from the pain and that's why it hurt him so much.

The red light turned green so he had to remove his hand to hold hers again and began driving. It was another 10 minutes to the middle school and temporarily stopping in the front of it before they spoke again.

"We won't let this get to us, okay? My mother and Yoshiro will continue this bull over my life and no matter how hard I try, they won't stop. You are my path in life and I won't stop; nor will I stop my painting." She cupped his cheek and looked into his sunset eyes. "And I don't regret a moment of it."

"Neither do I." He reached over to kiss her forehead before kissing her nose. "I will never regret you; not ever. I will stick with you; no matter if I have to fight with your bastard stepfather to do it!"

"Right!" She was glad that he was back to the old, over-confident hanyou she's grown to love.

The school grounds were swarming with students but Kagome just wanted to stay with him. But she knew he had to get to school too. She quickly kissed his cheek and got her bag. "I have to go. Sango and Ayame will want to know how the painting went."

"Alright, and don't forget, I got new pictures coming in today. And tell the runt he better have more room on his wall."

"He's going to be so happy! You know he looks up to you as an older brother."

"Yeah, I know. Someone's got to teach him. Lord knows what Yoshiro will say to him." He gave her a final kiss to her lips. "I'll see you after school, babe."

"Love you." Kagome waved goodbye and closed the car door. Not even three steps away she heard a very suggestive cat call from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see her hanyou with that lustful gaze of his. "Don't you start getting perverted on me. You know Miroku already has that title." Her face was a cute pink and knew exactly why he whistled. The jeans she wore were a little tight around her backside.

"Only when I'm around you." He then gave a sexy snarl; showing off his canine fangs.

She giggled. "I'll see ya later, you bad boy, you." She then turned around and headed straight for the school.

His eyes never left her backside. "She has no idea how tempting and sexually alluring she is." He realized then he had to get to his own school; which started in ten minutes according to his radio clock. He turned the car back on and drove away. "She's really going to be the death of me."

* * *

Sakura Middle School was your typical Japanese middle school. There were students everywhere in groups talking and walking; getting ready for class. The only thing was that there were uniforms issued. Even though some students still wore them, many did not. The faculty seemingly didn't care so they wore whatever they chose.

Kagome walked to her locker near the cafeteria. She was expecting to see her partners in crime; a.k.a her best girlfriends waiting for her. When she turned the corner; she only saw Sango, who like her; didn't wear the uniform.

"Hey, Sango." She greeted.

The girl turned around and saw her fellow freshman. "Yo, Kaggie what's going on?" Her long chocolate colored hair was in a high ponytail and had light pink mascara above her expressive mahogany eyes. She was always happy but could turn on you if you pissed her off.

"Ah, nothing much." She put in her combo and opened her light blue locker. "Where's Ayame?"

"No clue. I haven't seen her since Saturday." Sango pulled out her math book and shut her locker door. "Damn locker…" Her locker door wouldn't completely shut and resorted to kicking it to make it stay shut.

"Do you always have to hurt and abuse things?" Kagome found great entertainment in seeing Sango beat the hell out of something and just watched.

Her friend sighed and giggled at the truth. "Yeah it seems I do." She let the poor locker alone and leaned against it. "Guess it comes from beating Miroku all the time."

Both laughed at that true statement. Like Inuyasha, Miroku was in high school except he was a junior. How the boy came to like the easily temperamental Sango was anyone's guess.

"Guys!! Guys!!" A hyper voice called to them. The two girls turned to see their wolf demon friend charging at them. Her colorful auburn hair was flying behind her and seemed really hyper again. Ayame Hamasaki was an energetic wolf and had tons of energy to burn. That was why she was on the girl's volleyball, swimming and lacrosse teams.

The floor was slick and unfortunately Ayame wasn't aware of that. She tried to skid to a stop but ended up flying past them and screamed before crashing into the wall.

Kagome and Sango sighed and ran to help her. "Are you alright, Ayame?" Kagome asked while helping the girl up.

She sighed and dusted herself off. "You know me-"

"The clumsy and uncoordinated." Sango finished; smiling humorously.

The wolf only glared but continued on. "Thanks for the help last night, Kaggie. I absolutely suck at Algebra."

"No problem."

"Anyway, did you get the painting done?" Sango asked; keeping her voice down.

Except for Inuyasha and her brother, she, Ayame, Miroku and a member of Kagome's family were the others who knew about **"Lavender"**. After meeting Inuyasha and giving her inner strength; she let more people into her inner circle. "Yep, finished it last night. I had a hard time concentrating on painting Sango and Miroku, though."

All three busted out laughing; knowing what she was talking about.

"Yeah, Miroku wouldn't stop smiling and Sango had to keep her fist from flying into his face again." Ayame continued to laugh.

"Unfortunately his ice cream got in the way of my fist."

Unfortunately the shrill of the warning bell announced they had ten minutes to get to class.

They all bid farewell as Sango went one way while Ayame and Kagome went the other. They all wouldn't meet again until third period and lunch.

* * *

It was second period at Inuyasha's high school and that meant photography class. Not only did Inuyasha enjoy it as a hobby but he took the class; to improve his skills. Currently, he was developing his latest roll of film; along with 21 other students. This was the hardest class of the photography course but the half demon cruised through it with ease.

Since this was his last year; Inuyasha would take this course seriously. He planned for a while that it would be his career choice. Taking pictures made him feel…peaceful and relaxed; like nothing could take him away from his passion. He needed something to occupy his time since his parents died.

Seeing a certain picture; he picked it up and just stared. This was when he secretly followed his girlfriend to the park about five days ago. He stood behind a tree and waited until he found the perfect time to capture it: She was leaning against a tree; the sun splashing through the shade of the trees on her; staring into the sky while listening to her iPod. He got a perfect side profile of her.

'This reminds me of the first time we met. It was just like this…'

**~Memory Flashback~**

_**It was a very calm, overcast day in March; there were some snow patches everywhere but the temperature was nice and there was a calm wind. Dressed in a light jacket and blue jeans and boots; the 16 ½ year old hanyou made his way through the woods behind his small house. His trusty camera was dangling from his neck as he wandered about; searching for some pictures. **_

_**The trees were starting to blossom so it was looking quite colorful, but Inuyasha was searching for something unique; something he hasn't seen yet this spring. It was getting beautiful as the month passed but, why did he feel that he could do better? There was just something tugging at him to keep going. Why, he didn't know.**_

_**It was silent as he trekked through; his puppy ears twitching to the distant sounds and making sure that he knew how to get back with the scents he passed. **_

_**All he could smell were the fresh blossoming of the flowers and the grass growing between the snow and…wait, he just caught a whiff of cherry blossoms and…lavender?!**_

_'What the hell?! I know that cherry blossoms don't grow this early and lavender doesn't grow anywhere near here. Wonder where that's coming from…'__** So he headed in the direction where he first smelt that beautiful scents. '**Maybe they're already growing or maybe they're growing together in a spot…' **Tons of possibilities ran through his mind as he grew closer.**_

_**His natural speed made him haul as he ran; dyeing to know where and why it was growing. But what he saw made him stop in his tracks.**_

_**Just 20 feet from where he stood; sat a young girl. The fragrant scent of the cherry blossom and lavender were coming from her. He quickly hid behind a tree and just watched; mesmerized and entranced by the heavenly scent.**_

_**She was leaning against a pine tree; a sketch pad on her legs; which were drawn up to her chest. There was music coming from her iPod, which was tucked in her jacket pocket so she didn't hear him coming. The girl was delicately drawing something and looked up from time to time in the distance. **_

'_She…she seems so pretty. Like a delicate, innocent flower.'** Were his first thoughts of her. That shiny black hair that went to her mid-back; her eyes were of a pure chocolate brown; holding so much innocence that he has never seen before in a girl. Her skin was a little pale but she was still beautiful. She couldn't be more than 13, 14 at the most. **_

_**Her eyes were wandering when she caught a glimpse of red clothing and silver strands. She pulled out her ear buds and stopped her music. "Who's there?" **_

'_Damn; she caught me! What do I do?!'** Should he show himself ? **'Well, she already caught me so what's the difference?'** He argued with himself. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out and looked right at her.**_

_**She seemed stunned; not scared as he expected. Her inquisitive eyes went from his ears to his eyes to his pale hair. He could smell her fascination and curiosity and decided to walk towards her. She still didn't move from her spot. **_

"_**Uh…hi." What else could he say? He thought he had frightened the poor girl so he just said what was a stupid but sufficient greeting.**_

"_**Hi." Her voice was meek but angelic. Her eyes never left his for the longest time.**_

**~Memory Flashback Ends~**

After an awkward introduction, he sat beside her and they talked for the longest time. Inuyasha discovered that she was only 13 ½ and loved to draw and sketch; that her mother and step-father refused to let her paint in the house and that she had a younger brother. She found that he was 3 years older than her; he loved to take pictures and he lived not far from that spot. At the end; he asked her for a simple picture. It turned out to be the first picture worth keeping.

He shook his head at the memory and smiled. _'It seems such a long time ago.'_ It may have been merely a 1 ½ ago, but it seemed like long ago to him. He now couldn't imagine a life without Kagome in it. He was grateful that they were in the same place at the right time and he prayed everyday that this was reality. _'What would I have done if she wasn't there? How would it be now?'_

He asked himself those questions many times but knew that whatever happened; she was there by his side…where he always hoped she would be.

* * *

Lunchtime came around at Sakura and everybody was sitting and relaxing; enjoying their midday meal. Since Ayame and Sango would be late for lunch, Kagome decided to pass the time beside their spot: shade underneath an old oak on the lawn in the school's inner courtyard , listening to her iPod and her sketchpad in her lap in case inspiration hit her.

She was currently in her own world; bopping her head and just listening. When one of her favorite songs came on; she closed her eyes; taking her back over a year ago; in the frosty woods where they first met.

_**Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping**_

_**You're in my head like a song on the radio**_

_**All I know is that I got to get next to you**_

_**Yeah I got to get next to you**_

This was the song playing when that exact moment happened; when her eyes met his for the first time. It was kind of freaky, really. After their first meeting, at night she couldn't sleep because he was all she could think about. She felt a kind of connection; a unique bond with the hanyou and she couldn't wait until she saw him again.

_**Sitting here turning minutes into hours**_

_**To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone**_

_**You don't know that I got to get next to you**_

She remembered after they exchanged numbers a few meetings later; she sat holding her phone; contemplating on whether she should call him or not. She was anxious and nervous but she wanted to hear his smooth voice over and over again.

_**Maybe were friends**_

_**Maybe were more**_

_**Maybe it's just my imagination**_

_**But I see you stare just a little too long**_

_**And it makes me start to wonder**_

_**So baby call me crazy**_

_**But I think you feel it too**_

_**Maybe I, Maybe I**_

_**Just got to get next to you**_

They were friends at first; for a while. They got to know each other and became quite comfortable around each other. Then she began to notice him just staring at her silently after about 5 weeks and she often thought what was going through his mind. It made her warm yet crazy inside and wondered if he felt the same way she did. It drove her crazy!

_'Yeah, I remember. He had this look in his eyes…those eyes made me weak; helpless. And I didn't know what to think at first. But I liked it.'_ She felt the cool air on her face and sighed in contentment as she listened on.

_**I asked around and I heard that you were talking**_

_**Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league**_

_**What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa**_

When she was looking for Sango one April day, she found her talking to Inuyasha. She had hid behind a tree to listen. Obviously he came to Sango for advice, because he thought he wasn't good enough for Kagome; even if he was in high school and she in middle school. Kagome was shocked but that didn't stop her from trying to get closer to him; in fact, she was more determined.

_**Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep**_

_**'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me**_

_**Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh**_

They still met and they got closer but it didn't go much further than stares and hand touching. She wished he could just see in her eyes that she wanted him with her; as more than friends…and that mere thought kept her awake through most of the night and into the morning. He was becoming an important part of her lonely life and she wanted to end this and see if they could become more than just friends.

_**Maybe were friends**_

_**Maybe were more**_

_**Maybe it's just my imagination**_

_**But I see you stare just a little too long**_

_**And it makes me start to wonder**_

_**So baby call me crazy**_

_**But I think you feel it too**_

_**Maybe I, Maybe I**_

_**Just got to get next to you**_

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do? How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

Despite what their ages were, she would say anything to make him listen to her and what she felt.

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do? How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

She would be willing to do anything to make him realize what she wanted; what she needed.

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do? How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**_

How she was going to accomplish this, she had no idea but she was determined to not fail and hopefully get somewhere with Inuyasha beyond the level of friendship.

_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do? How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you? Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you**_

_**Maybe were friends**_

_**Maybe were more**_

_**Maybe it's just my imagination**_

_**But I see you stare just a little too long**_

_**And it makes me start to wonder**_

_**So baby call me crazy**_

_**But I think you feel it too**_

_**Baby call me crazy**_

_**But I know you feel it too**_

_**Maybe I, Maybe I**_

_**Just got to get next to you**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**I got to get next to you **_

The only reason why she met him in the first place was because she wanted to be in a place away from the negativity her mother and Yoshiro expressed and somewhere she could be herself. She ended up in the woods not far from her boyfriends home. It was in the semi-frosty woods where grass and snow mingled together and the trees where beginning to bloom. She remembered it; the memory fresh and clear in her mind. It was like a fairytale for her; meeting a guy who understands her and loves her regardless of how her life is. This song explained clearly how she felt leading up to their first date and confession of love and it became engraved in her mind, body and soul.

After the song ended; she opened her eyes and looked to see her best friends finally arriving. She turned off her music and the three enjoyed the lunch hour under the fall colors.

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Let me know!! Your reviews are appreciated!!**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! Sorry it took so long but my job keeps me from updating as quickly! But I still love to write my stories! I hope you enjoy! And thanks to: _Deity of Anime_**, _**PrincessTimiah, **_**_Tjam, and kaitlynpope77 _for last chapters' reviews! Enjoy another love filled chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the song played by Keith Urban, either. I do own Yoshiro and the story plot though.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

The week had passed by not so fast but not so slow either. The weather was calm but crisp; leaves struggling to hang on to the branches, many more on the sidewalk and the streets; creating an illusion of a river of leaves of sorts.

Which was something worth sketching, which Kagome was doing as she waited on the school steps waiting for her hanyou to show up. The air was cool and crisp; caressing her face and wisps of her hair as she envisioned that river of leaves on her sketchpad.

School was out for the weekend and many students went home. Some still lingered on the grounds waiting for someone or transportation; as did Kagome. The 15 year old was happy to be spending the weekend with her boyfriend and had a huge smile on her face. Her drawing was becoming more apparent and detailed but just seeing those eyes of a pure, passionate, sunrise that seemed to fill her with such warmth and care just for her; made her art worth all the more. Why did he believe in her so much? Was it because he too was an artist of sorts? A photographer sure but an artist just the same. She knew it didn't matter so much. He supported and loved her for who she was and what she loved to do and she couldn't ask for anything else.

That familiar rumble of the red mustang broke her thoughts and looked up to see Inuyasha's car turn the far corner and drove up to where she sat. The passenger window was down so she could see his handsome face from her spot. Her smile grew as she gathered her things and ran to get in his car. She immediately gave him a kiss promising for much more action later on.

"You are such a tease, woman." He muttered as he pulled out to the main road. The smile and thoughts from the kiss were clearly apparent on his face.

She scoffed. "And you're not?! Ha!" She pulled off her hat and gloves and got settled in the leather seat; her arms crossed; her eyes glaring at the driver.

He could feel the glare without even glancing in her direction. "So how did your day in hell go?"

That was what junior high was referred to by them. Hell was the perfect term. "Math was boring, Social studies wasn't any better and in science we had to learn the basics of chemistry."

"Ouch." He himself went through all that and sympathized with her. They turned onto the road leading to his house.

"Tell me about it." But her attitude suddenly switched to one of happiness and eagerness. Her hand went to sweep some stray bangs from his flawless face and ran her fingers though the silver strands. "But now it's just us. I can't wait."

Just the feel of her hand was enough to send wonderful shivers down his spine and her voice held such promise; so much love; so soft and melodic. He didn't know if there was such a person out there for him but here comes this one girl; this artistic, young misunderstood girl; now woman and everything was suddenly so clear. Inuyasha did not want to be alone; not anymore. Kagome was like a light at end of a lonely tunnel and it took him a long time to find and see her…and he wasn't going to let her go and fade from his life.

They pulled up into the grass a few feet from the front steps and got out. Kagome was told that Inuyasha's parents had built this small home as a getaway but when they died, it was left to Inuyasha at the tender age of 13. When she looked his way and went around to hold his hand on the way in, she couldn't fathom how he lived so independently for five years but with the pension his parents left for him; he was set for most of his long life.

* * *

The next few hours were spent as the two cuddled on the leather couch and just talked about the past week as soft country played on the radio. Just as they promised, they went to cheer Souta on at his Thursday soccer game. Inuyasha even managed to get a brilliant photo of him passing the ball to a fellow teammate to score the winning point. Souta was so happy to have a cheering section. Secretly it made him more thrilled to have people watching him play than winning the game.

Since it was a Friday, they ordered Chinese take-out instead of cooking. The two relaxed comfortably as they ate; watching the colorful sunset through the balcony doors in the dining room. Inuyasha had his back resting on the couch's arm while he had his girl leaning against him between his legs.

Inuyasha sighed as he ran his fingers through her black hair; which felt so soft and silky and smelt like the lavender and lily shampoo she used this morning. The other hand was occupied with stroking her arm. Her skin too was so smooth and soft. She even had that enticing lotion that he loved so much but nothing could compare to her natural scent of cherry blossoms and lavender: the cherry blossoms standing for innocence, spring, and simplicity; which all applied to Kagome and the lavender standing for elegance and feminine beauty for a woman. Two perfect scents for an equally prefect girl. As far as Inuyasha was concerned; Kagome was someone that could never be replaced by anyone in his life. He would keep her by his side forever and worship her and support her like the feisty angel she was.

While she was concentrating on the orange and yellow of the setting sun, she felt her own sun behind her; stroking her. Her head rested on his shoulder so she could feel his breath on her face. Not even the hot chicken and rice she had in her hand compared to the satisfying warmth she rested against. This was where she wanted to be and could stay here like this all the time, every day, every year for the rest of her life.

'_**I don't care what anyone else thinks; this is where I feel like myself; where I can be completely safe and comforted.'**_ That was the honest truth. As she closed her eyes and felt Inuyasha's soft lips on her temple; she knew that her place was right here; resting in her boyfriend's soft embrace as they were bathed in the brilliant colors of a September sunset.

"_**This is WJAP, Japan's 1 station that brings today's country hits from across the wide open Pacific to your radio! Be it The Dixie Chicks, Toby Keith whoever! You'll find their songs here only on WJAP! Now here's one that's been requested all week here. A hit from Keith Urban's new album; Defying Gravity: A slow romantic song that warms the soul and soothes the heart and makes you think of your special someone…Here's **__**Only You Can Me This Way!**__**"**_

When the song began, the hanyou got off and had a sudden urge to hold his special someone in his arms. Kagome looked confused but when she saw his silent question and his hand held out for her; she giggled and took it. He led her to the middle of the living room and gathered her warm form into his. His arms went around her waist and started to sway.

**Well, I know there's a reason**

**And I know there's a rhyme**

**We were meant to be together**

**That's why**

He's heard this song a few times before and really listened to its words. It reminded him greatly of himself and Kagome. Inuyasha didn't like country at first but it grew on him after hearing this particular song. He felt her breathing gently against his neck and continued to sway and rock with the smooth, romantic rhythm.

**We can roll with the punches**

**We can stroll hand in hand**

**And when I say it's forever**

**You understand**

He pulled her right arm from his waist to pressing it against his beating heart and holding it there. The words sung reminded him of their situation. Both could roll with whatever punch was thrown their way; be it Kagome's mother and stepfather or anyone disagreeing with their relationship. Despite what they thought; they were still together and would be…forever, if Inuyasha had anything to say about it.

**That you're always in my heart**

**You're always on my mind**

**And when it all becomes too much**

**You're never far behind**

**And there's no one that comes close to you**

**Could ever take your place**

**'Cause only you can love me this way**

Every lyric struck true. She was always in his heart; always occupying his mind. And when life began to stress and bring him down; Kagome wasn't far behind to help him up again. It was true he had many people in his life that were special to him but Kagome…his girl…no one could ever take her place or replace her.

**I could've turned a different corner**

**I could've gone another place**

**But I'd a-never had this feeling**

**That I feel today**

**Yeah**

Those lyrics reminded him of what might have been. That day he could have gone the other way of her scent and have not realized it. Hell he would have gone to another part of town but the woods behind his home were perfect; his sanctuary. Besides, Kagome was a junior high school student and he was in high school; three years older than her. He would have never given her a second glance if he saw her walking down the road from the middle school.

_**'If I didn't decide to travel deep into those woods that day; I don't think that I could feel so…happy and complete. But when I first saw her and those sparkling milky chocolate eyes of hers, I was hooked. Her age be damned! I love her and I'm glad that she was there…and here now in my arms; where it feels so right.'**_ His hand enclosed hers over his heart and pulled her even closer where he could rest his cheek against her temple.

**And you're always in my heart**

**You're always on my mind**

**When it all becomes too much**

**You're never far behind**

**And there's no one that comes close to you**

**Could ever take your place**

**'Cause only can love me this way**

Kagome moved with him; her heart beating frantically as she was pulled flush against his rock hard body. Her smile never left her face. She felt her eyes water and tried futilely to restrain them from falling. This song was getting to her with it's soft country notes and the lyrics that got her thinking. With her right hand against his heart; she knew that her hanyou was feeling the exact same way.

When it was nearing the end of the verse; she felt his hands cup her face and turned it to face his. She could stare at his god-like face and those hypnotics eyes for all eternity and could still yearn for more. She closed her eyes and immediately felt those lips she knew so well.

A pure, innocent touch of her lips was enough for him. He could suddenly feel something wet on his hands. Knowing it was her tears; he gently wiped them away from her eyes. From her scent; he could tell that she was completely content, not somber. The more he tasted her, the more he couldn't get enough. The kiss went deeper until he pulled away to allow Kagome some air. They both stared into the other eyes before Inuyasha pulled her against him; his lips pressed against her forehead; singing the last verse for her.

**Ooooohh?**

**Na na, somebody love you**

**And you're always in my heart**

**You're always on my mind**

**And when it all becomes too much**

**You're never far behind**

**And there's no one that comes close to you**

**Could ever take your place**

**'Cause only you can love me this way**

**Only you can love me this way**

The song continued to play but Inuyasha had other ideas. Kagome could tell when her boyfriend was in the mood and this was one of those times. What she didn't expect though, was that he lifted her up bridal style; squealing in surprise. She giggled as she wrapped her arm around his neck as he hurriedly ran up the steps to his bedroom. Once there, he semi-threw her on the bed, shut his door and proceeded to make her feel that she was worth it and so much more in his eyes.

* * *

She lay; panting heavily on the sweaty, sexy bare chest of her hanyou. The make-out session they just had was nothing she could express in words. Her hand continued to caress his muscled chest as her heart struggled to return to normal; as was his rapid heart. As much as they kissed and caressed each other; resulting in a missing shirt, pants and sometimes bra, they never fully went all the way. Inuyasha knew she was still too young and would curse himself if he hurt her in any way before she was ready. He wanted her more than anything but he would wait until she was more confident and maybe a little older.

They lay there, covered in slick sweat and regaining lost breath. Kagome was still recovering from the last orgasm that just racked her body. She was still a virgin but the way Inuyasha gave her so much pleasure to her core was enough to make her feel like a vixen. She was grateful that he never pushed her any further than she was comfortable with. One day she planned to give her innocence up to the man she loved but now what not the right time and truth be told, she was a little scared. But as long as it was Inuyasha she gave herself to; all that doubt and fear melted away.

She let out a deep breath before finally speaking. "Damn baby you just-"

"Wear you out?" He finished; his voice rough but sexy from breathing too hard. She could hear the manly pride and just shook her head.

"Men and their egos…" She mumbled into his chest. And her boyfriend had a big ego and tons of pride; especially when it came to pleasuring her in bed.

He chuckled and lovingly kissed her forehead. The skin of her back was slick but smooth…and flawless. He could rub her back for hours and not tire of it. After being with her for over a year; Inuyasha knew what soothed her; angered her; comforted her. He knew not to press her too far or else face a day alone. It rarely happened but he always made a mental not to not piss her off that way again. He loved holding her in his arms. Her bare chest pressing against his own was enough to know that it was time to stop before anything else happened. Of course; like any male; a females' breasts were enough to arouse a man. Hers though; it was amazing how they felt against his palms when he touched them; the way she would moan in bliss…

Just thinking about it made him shake his head to keep more naughty, delicious thoughts from entering his mind.

He pulled back and smoothed some silky hair from face; causing her to look up from her spot. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Kaogme just began to glow. It was such an amazing feeling when he gave her such a heartwarming compliment. When it was just them; he spoke those kinds of words to her and knew he wouldn't speak them out loud in public. But he would make up for it when he got her alone. She didn't mind though; it was just the way he was but she loved him anyway.

Having a sudden urge; the freshman leaned up slowly and captured his lips once more. He eagerly responded with equal fervor. His sinfully pleasure-enducing claws went up to cup her face and hold her there. Her head bent a ways so he could go deeper. His tongue met hers and were engaged in a pleasure war. Moans came from both party's throats as it grew more viscous. Finally pulling back her tongue; Kagome let him suck on hers. It was their own little peace of heaven on earth.

After tasting the other for so long; they pulled back to look at the other. He caressed her flushed cheek and looked into her gorgeous love-filled orbs. But then he cought a hint of sadness. "Are you okay?"

After having such an intimate session and a kiss that sent her reeling to the skies; Kagome suddenly thought of her parents. Why should they pop into her head, now of all times?! Maybe because even though she loved her mother and probably tolerated her stepfather, they couldn't see that this man, this beautiful hanyou below her was what she wanted above all else and that they refused to acknowledge that she was happy with him.

Sensing that she was about to cry; she pulled away and sat up beside him. She pulled the covers to her chest and sniffed back the tears she couldn't help but fall.

"Hey…" He softly spoke. He then sat up and moved behind her. "Hey…" He repeated. His hands went to rub her shoulders and arms; feeling her shake with sobs. "Hey, what's wrong babe?" He hated to see her so down and upset. He wanted to help her whatever it was that was bothering her. His dog ears went down as he sensed her sadness. His silver hair spilled over her shoulders; combined with her black tresses created a stunning dark gray. His head leaned against hers as he waited for her to speak.

Kagome felt him move behind her and made no move to protest. Her sudden thoughts came on so suddenly that she couldn't stop them. She covered her face as her tears streamed down and sobs shook her body. When she felt Inuyasha's rough hands move up and down her arms and bare shoulders; she felt a little calmer. He sounded so worried and helpless that it made her feel rotten to ruin such a wonderful day. His head rested on her shoulder against hers.

"I'm sorry, I just…I just can't help but hate them…" She wiped her new tears away and rested her forehead on her blanket covered knees.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" He had a sense of who she was referring to but he would let her finish as he continued his soothing gestures.

"I mean, I love my mother but I also can't help but hate her at the same time." Her voice cracked; admitting what she just realized. "Yoshiro, he can go to hell but my mother…why can't she see that…" Her soft voice dropped to a whisper as drops of tears ran down her flushed face to land on the blanket below.

Inuyasha mentally agreed with the Yoshiro part but voiced, "You can't help but love your mother, no matter how much hate you feel towards her, Kagome. It's natural."

She only responded with a nod and took a deep calming breath. Inuyasha always knew what to say to make her feel better and it made sense. She would always love her mother but the hate and disappointment still stayed with her. Hate for not supporting her relationship or her passion and disappointment for not being there for her and supporting her decisions like any other mother would. Why? Why does it have to be this way?

"There were times when I resented my mom too. Sometimes I would get so mad at her I wouldn't speak to her. I still loved her in the end…I still do even now though she's gone." His own voice went low and went to wrap his arms around her; not only for her own comfort but for his own.

Kagome went to keep his arms close to her. His mother was a particularly touchy subject for him and for him to speak about her; she knew it saddened him to such a degree that it made him cry a bit. Then, fresh tears began, but it was for Inuyasha this time. He told her what happened to his parents and it shocked her at how he went through it all. She was the only one he told because he could trust her and come to her on those rare occasions when he felt the need to break down. Kagome would not betray that trust, ever.

* * *

**I am quite satisfied with how this turned out! Romantic and some sad moments but I'm happy! I hope you liked it! Toodles, Noodles!!**

**Ja Ne for now!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey Hey!!! Another chapter!! Thanks to all who favor and/or review**;** I really appreciate it!! I got the next 8 chapters planned! Yay!! And I got some great ideas lined up for future chapters and I can't wait to get them written!** **Hope you enjoy this warm, romantic chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own Inuyasha and any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own select verses from Gwen Stefani's song _Four in the Morning _or_ Titanic _either. I do own the story plot and the evil stepfather though.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

The low hum of the fan was what awoke the hanyou. It had been awhile since he and Kagome fell asleep and he wished he was still snoozing. He glanced at the clock at his bedside: **5:39**. He sighed inwardly; wishing it wasn't that early. It was the weekend and he wanted to sleep in with his beautiful artist beside him. Speaking of which, she was snuggled up against his side; her arm resting on his chest; her head on his shoulder; with her hair intermingling with his on the soft silk pillow. He pulled her closer; his arm around her waist. She was breathing softly on his neck; sleeping soundly with a content smile on her pretty face. Inuyasha reached over to pull a few strands from her face and smoothed it back.

_**'This is how it should be. Me and Her like this…'**_ Just looking at her was enough to assure him that she was real, that she was actually with him. Sometimes he thought it was so perfect that one day he would wake up and realize that she was just a ghost; a figment of his over-active imagination. But it was all too real; his artist…his angelic artist…his wonderful Lavender.

Thinking of her secret artist's name; Inuyasha moved his eyes around the dim room; with only the gray light of dawn peeking though his curtains; to see her works; well only three paintings but these three were the most special to him. Sure he loved all she did but the three kept in his room were the most prized and precious to him.

Looking to his right between his closet and his private bathroom; hung the first one. It was one of his **"special requests"**, ones that he favored above all others and wanted her to paint. It was of Kagome, of course. It had a soft purple/blue background. Strands of dark hair lay upon her shoulders; her expressive eyes, glowing; looking straight out. She had a lovely smile too. A lavender flower cut off her neck at a 45 degree angle; thus completing a beautiful portrait of her and her artistic name.

On the opposite wall beside the window, was the second one. It was of them together. He had to thank Miroku for sneakily taking this unknown but prefect picture. It was this past spring; under a blossoming pink sakura tree. He was against the trunk. One arm was around her shoulders and the other around her waist; with her resting between his legs. Petals fell all around them and some landed in their hair. Kagome had a hand out; as if trying to catch a soft petal. They were looking out in the distance; enjoying their time together.

Both of those; he valued greatly. She had talent; he gave her that. Whenever she finished with a piece; he loved to see her smile in happiness and accomplishment; like a cute little girl. Inuyasha was always proud of her. Kagome always worked hard on her passion and would see through it to the end. Stroking the smooth skin on her back, his eyes wandered to the final painting. This one…it always took him back. This one was the first picture she ever painted that he took; where they first met.

It was hanging on the wall above the bed; where it would remain proudly. Whenever she wasn't there; this painting was where he looked first every morning; before anything else. Her back was against the tree; her jean clad knees drawn up with her sketchpad on her thighs. Her black hair was shorter but her sparkling, innocent chocolaty brown eyes and her adorable smile was the same as it was now. Snow and grass alike surrounded her; the sky overcast in the background; thus creating a masterpiece of a girl; now woman.

Since it was early, he decided that a few more Z's with the girl in his arms sounded really good. So turning his head so that his face was in her sweet smelling hair, he fell asleep in no time flat.

* * *

A few hours later; Kagome was rousing to consciousness. She snuggled further into the heat of her boyfriend's arms; not wanting to wake and start a new day. Deciding it was useless; she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the curtains shading them from the overcast gray outside. Then she placed a small kiss on her hanyou's neck and moved up his face to his lips to wake him up.

The tighter grip on her waist alerted her that he was indeed awake. The kiss got deeper but she made no move whatsoever.

_**'What a nice way to wake up; A hot morning kiss. I could get used to this every morning for the rest of my life.'**_ She had to pull away to regain some air and looked into those sun colored eyes she loved so much.

"Morning." She sighed as she sat up to kiss his nose.

"Morning, babe." He kissed her back. "Sleep well?"

"With you, always." Kagome looked to see that it was almost **7:30**. After a small yawn she stretched as much as she could while being held. "I need a shower after last night."

He smelt her arousal and wonderful cherry blossom and lavender scent and just moaned. "While you shower, how about I make us some breakfast?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Now let me go so I can shower." She asked. But Inuyasha stood fast; purposely holding her with a playful grin. "Inuyasha let me go." She giggled as she struggled to get his arms off her. She squealed as the tips of his claws tickled her sides. " You butt-head, let me go!" Her laughing got worse the longer he tickled. Then, deciding for revenge, she went for his weak spot: the spot underneath the corner of his jaw. When she started to lick, he gasped; letting her go. She took her chance and got up and off the bed; smiling.

When Inuyasha recovered from his moment of shock and pleasure; he sat up and glared at his sneaky girlfriend. "That was a dirty trick and you know it."

Going from the dresser where she kept a few spare undergarments and clothes to his bathroom across the room; she only smiled in victory. "No it wasn't." She closed the door with a final chuckle.

_**'I know your weaknesses too, woman…and I'll strike back when you least expect it.'**_ He vowed. He rolled out of bed and put on some clean sweatpants. He would shower after breakfast. Sweeping his hair into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, Inuyasha ran downstairs and got a start on a hot breakfast.

* * *

The hot water washed away what was left of last night and it felt so soothing over her body. Kagome just relaxed under the steamy shower and grabbed her bottle of lavender and lilac shampoo. It was her favorite and she knew Inuyasha loved it too. His nose would not leave her hair for minutes on end. She then rinsed and got her matching conditioner and ran her fingers softly though her hair. Because of how often she stayed at his house, most of her hygiene products; shampoo, conditioner, body wash, ectera, were in his house; as was some of her clothes and jewelry.

After rinsing off her cherry blossom body wash, she stood; relishing in the hot water for a few minutes before shutting it off. She got out and dried herself off. She left the door open a crack so she wouldn't overheat the bathroom. She put on a black bra and matching boy-short panties.

As she was drying her hair; she didn't notice the door opening slowly; allowing a sneaky hanyou boy to sneak in and stalk up behind her. She had her eyes closed as she blow-dried so she didn't see him.

Inuyasha could detect the fragrant shampoo and conditioner in her hair and just melted on the spot. _**'She used it again. This woman drives me up the wall with her scent and she knows it.'**_ He also noticed she wore a matching black bra and panties set. He's seen it on her before but it looked stunning and yes, sexy on her.

Deciding to play out his revenge; Inuyasha went directly to her throat as soon as she shut off the machine. He felt her jump and then gasp in surprise and felt her slack against his body. His arms went immediately around her form and startled to nibble and suckle on her newly washed skin.

His attack caught her off guard; especially when his talented tongue went right for one of her sweet spots. Her throat was a sensitive center and he knew all too well that it got her moaning and weak. Her eyes were half way closed but she could see their reflection in the semi-foggy mirror. It turned her on and she panted for more. She didn't know why seeing him seducing her in front of a mirror got her aroused but it did very quickly.

Inuyasha loved teasing and seducing her. His mouth went up and down her throat; his tongue tasting her flesh; making her beg and pant for more. This was payback for earlier but it was hard not to let her go; plus breakfast was ready downstairs. With great reluctance; he pulled back and gave a kiss to the back of her head. "Breakfast is ready downstairs, babe." With a **"payback's a bitch"** smirk; he left the room; with her unfinished and hanging.

"That bastard…" She muttered darkly sending a glare to the bathroom door. The 15 year old was still tingling and wanting. With a growl; she put on her deodarant and her sweet smelling lotion and dressed in a red top with dark washed jeans. But her tone softened as she thought back to the intimate make-out session the night before and sighed. "But he's my bastard though. And a cute one too." With that, she went downstairs to the kitchen greeted by the smell of pancakes and bacon and by a shirtless, sexy beast of an inu hanyou.

* * *

After a nice breakfast; Inuyasha went to shower and dressed in a simple black button up shirt and tight-but-not-too-tight blue jeans; to which Kagome saw that perfect ass he had on him. That thought plus what happened earlier in the bathroom, her excitement increased and immediately focused her attention on the pictures in front of her. Inuyasha though could smell her desire and took full advantage.

"Like what you see, babe?" His voice was directly in her ear; his sweet breath fanning down her neck. His nose dived right into her locks and smelt that shampoo/conditioner that drove him up the wall.

Since she was on the couch, Kagome could definitely feel him. Her heartbeat increased tenfold; her pulse raced and she felt the room getting warmer. **_'Goddamn him! He knows! That bast…tha-…'_** She couldn't even think or curse him properly. She felt his arm snake around her waist; his claws gently caressing her bare hip…wait a minute-since when did his bare hand go inside her jeans?!

"You-You-You…uh…You better…You bet-…"Her voice was rapidly failing her. The sensations on her hip and knowing how…animal-like and crazy he got when sniffing her newly washed hair, her voice box, thought process and movement ceased.

The inu hanyou growled in contentment as he went to her neck and placed a few loving butterfly kisses before pulling back. He knew that leaving her hanging not once but _**twice**_ in one day; she was slowly getting pissed and if he knew her; she would get him sooner or later.

"Why'd you stop?! You know you are asking for it!" She panted; revenge slowly bubbling inside her. She turned around and glared that evil glare of hers at him.

He shrugged. "Don't know; there's something about you wanting more and panting after a seduction game that makes you look hot and even sexy."

Her glare lessened but her panting continued. "Oh yeah?"

"Definitely." Inuyasha thought he was back in the safe zone but that evil look that said **"revenge is imminent…and you won't get away"**, he slowly backed away to the front door. "Uh, I have to go shopping, Kagome. You want anything?"

"You're short on laundry detergent and milk ." Kagome slowly followed him like a hunter following her prey. A smile that Inuyasha knew that he was in for it later; pulled up on her face. "Love you, baby."

"You too." And with rapid haste, he grabbed his keys and wallet on the foyer table and made it outside. Kagome laughed at how fast he dashed out of the driveway and down the street.

"He's a jerk but I love him." She said to herself. With a softer smile; she went back to the task of choosing pictures to which she would paint. She sighed and relaxed; her revenge put on temporary hold.

"What's this…?" She pulled a photo of her against a tree; which looked familiar. She had her Ipod on and just wanted some outdoor relaxation. Her eyes widened. "Now I remember. I went to the park a few weeks ago; Inuyasha must have followed me…" He never ceases to amaze her. "He secretly followed me…another reason for him to be a sneaky bastard." Then she flipped to the back. In bold black ink: **SPECIAL REQUEST** was written on there. "It's been a while since he's wanted another one." She flipped it over and shook her head. "Although I praise him for taking such beautiful pictures. He's like my inspiration…" With that; she set it aside and continued to look through the batch and select a few she wanted.

* * *

_**'She's scary when she's pissed.' **_Inuyasha thought as he wandered through the aisles full of food and household items._** 'But isn't that why I love her?'**_

Checking his watch; he knew it was past his lunch hour and he still had some more food to pick up. _**'Hopefully she's cooled off by now…and maybe she's cooking. She likes to cook when she's in the mood.'**_

With everything he came for, Inuyasha payed and left the small supermarket and back home to where his girl waited for him.

* * *

Inuyasha was right; she was in the kitchen making lunch. She had the radio on and sang along as she chopped some fresh onions and stirred the beginnings of fresh beef stew.

"**I'd give you everything that I am**

**I'm handin over everything that I've got**

**Cause I wanna have a really true love**

**Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up**

**Stay up till four in the morning**

**And the tears are pouring**

**And I wanna make it worth the fight**

**What have we been doing for all this time**

**Baby if we're gonna do it come and do it right"**

Kagome bopped her head as she continued to sing Gwen Stefani's great song. Music was a great stress reliever and it helped her concentrate on her cooking. She can cook no doubt but she secretly loved it when Inuyasha cooked for her. Like this morning's breakfast, she enjoyed immensely.

Dumping the onions into the pot and adding some garlic too, Kagome let it simmer and went to work on cooking the tender beef in the skillet.

"**Oh please, you know what I need**

**Save all your lovin for me**

**We can't escape the love**

**With everything that you have"**

Even though she was only 15 years old, she felt like she could take care of herself. She can cook, clean, and still have time for everything else. Plus she liked taking care of Inuyasha; especially when he's been through so much already. Kagome knew he could easily look after himself; living without parents since he was 13, but she wanted to be there for him; no matter what he had to go through next.

Getting back to the lunch, she seasoned the beef and gently added it to the bubbling sauce with a mix of veggies already cooking in there. Covering it, she let it slowly cook and checked the rice in the cooker on the counter.

_**'Homemade beef stew and rice…I think he'll like that.'**_ While she softly sang along, she didn't hear the mustang pull up or hear the car door slam.

When he walked through the front door cautiously; he was immediately engulfed in a homemade, heavenly scent. He breathed in and sighed. Going towards the kitchen; he heard her delicate footsteps back and forth and the radio playing. He also heard her voice singing along. _**'She has such a beautiful voice.'**_

When he saw her; her back was to him; stirring the stew. Thinking that it wise not to tease her anymore; he set the two grocery bags on the counter; walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. His head rested on her shoulder so he could see and smell the delicious aroma on the stove. "Smells delicious."

"You like sneaking up on me, don't you?" Her tone was playful so she wasn't mad now. Good sign. She gave him a quick kiss before turning back. "I made some homemade beef stew with rice for lunch. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I love it when you cook." He gave her neck a warm kiss before pulling back. "Oh, Miroku called while I was out. All of us are hanging at the mall tonight." He put the milk in the fridge. "Apparently he wants to know Sango a bit more."

She chuckled. "We know how that will turn out if he isn't careful."

"That girl has a mean right hook and Ayame can definitely fight if you piss her off enough." He shuddered as he set perishable items aside and walked to the back of the house with the laundry detergent to the laundry room.

Kagome laughed. "That's definitely true. Ayame is definitely a fighter." She got some plates out and two sodas out of the fridge. " Miroku better watch himself tonight."

"It would be nice to see him get the crap beaten out of him. The lecher never learns. And being his friend for the past four years, I think Sango has what it takes to put him in his place." He came back and got the sodas; heading for the living room.

"He likes her; no doubt about that. And I think she likes him too; it's just hard to tell sometimes." She put a few scoops of rice and spoonfuls of stew on top and turned the stove off. "From what I see, he likes groping her and always smiles when she slaps him."

"It's funny as hell though. He definitely has a thing for her." He said from the living room. The plasma was on and he currently was surfing it for a movie.

After washing her hands and pulling her ponytail out; Kagome got the two plates and went to sit beside him. "Anything good on?"

"Nothing so far…" He got his plate and a fork and sat back. He landed on a romance movie before Kagome said anything.

"This looks good. Leave it on!" It was the beginning of _**Titanic**_; a perfect cuddle movie.

"Man, not another romantic chick flick. I want some action!" He complained.

"Oh stop bellyaching and just relax." She cuddled against him and began to eat.

Inuyasha looked down at her thoughtfully before reluctantly watching the long romance film. "The things I do for you…" He muttered before taking a gaint bite of rice and stew.

She giggled. "I still love you, you know that." She reached up and kissed his cheek before settling in for a nice lunch and movie.

"I love you too." He pulled her closer against him and kissed the side of her head. _**'Always.'**_

_**

* * *

**_**I love these types of scenes!! I hope Inuyasha isn't too OOC; what do you think? I try to keep him in character but sometimes I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Ja Ne till next time!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Hey Hey!!! Here's another chapter for ya! It's a little longer than the first four but I think it turned out great!! I hope you enjoy!! Oh I will more than likely post a new chapter every Saturday or so, okay? Okay, now you can read!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly still do not own Inuyasha or nay characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. The plot and evil stepfather belong to me though!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The calm afternoon passed for the two in love; with a romantic flick and a delicious lunch, it was around **4:30** that they decided to head out for the mall to meet their friends. The nearest and biggest mall was in the next town over about 10 miles away. It was a pretty nice hangout; with three floors of endless stores and a well known water fountain in the center food court.

Without effort, Inuyasha and Kagome got there within 15 minutes. The two got out of the mustang and after locking it; Inuyasha took his girl's hand and walked up to the main entrance. And they waited for Miroku and the girls.

Kagome still didn't forget her revenge for what her boyfriend did to her that morning; _**twice**_ in fact and that made it extra sweet. _**'He knows that I love to shop and it irritates him when I take my time; it gets him impatient and completely bored out of his mind. Ha! This is perfect! Watch out, my puppy, cause here I come!'**_

Inuyasha saw a devilish smile spread on her face and knew that she was up to something evil. _**'If it's about this morning, I'm completely fucked! Maybe I shouldn't have teased her so much this morning…' **_He took a few steps away from her and occupied himself with locating Miroku.

"Oh there they are." Kagome announced. They both turned to the east entrance to the parking lot and saw a 2005 deep blue Toyota truck pull in and park close to the mustang. Out jumped Sango from the front seat and Ayame from the back. Both had their purses slinging on their shoulders; ready to shop. Miroku had his hands in his jacket pockets and walked behind the girls…which probably wasn't a safe idea but it was his fortune that Sango and Ayame immediately spotted the couple.

"Kaggie!" They both shouted and ran up to greet their friend.

"San-San, Ayaya!!" Kagome greeted back; using the nicknames that made them special. She met them halfway and all gathered in a group hug; smiling happily.

"Hey man." Miroku waved as he came up beside his best friend.

"Yo, Miroku what's going on?"

Unlike him, Miroku was a junior. With his rich black hair always in a rat's tail, hypnotic violet eyes that attracted the ladies; save for Sango**(secretly she loved his eyes)** and his trademark purple coat, all in all, Miroku was a great friend and a reliable one. Except for his lecherous habits, the man was a great guy to have around.

"So, why exactly did you drag us out here, Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned; crossing his arms.

The boy gasped in fake hurt. "Drag you? I did no such thing. I thought it would be great fun to spend Saturday afternoon together; that's all."

The hanyou snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right. I know you better than that; lecher, so what's the real reason?"

Miroku sneaked a quick peek at Sango; who was coming up to them along with Kagome and Ayame. Inuyasha didn't ask anymore after that.

"Alrighty, are we ready to hit the sales?!" Ayame asked; her eyes piercing through the glass; waiting to shop the Saturday sales.

"Oh yeah!" Sango and Kagome shouted! The boys looked at the girls like they were nuts and that he and Miroku were doomed.

The three joined arms and walked in through the glass doors and into the air conditioned mall; Inuyasha and Miroku reluctantly following behind.

* * *

_**'This is going to be fun!'**_ Kagome glanced back at her boyfriend over her shoulder; saw his expression and just giggled her evil giggle. _**'Dragging him to every store and deliberately taking my time..heh, This'll teach him for leaving me unfinished and panting! Ha Ha!' **_With new fun and determination set; she and her gal pals turned into their first of many stops: Ai's Bathhouse; full of shampoo, conditioner and many more…On sale!!

"She is going to be the death of me…" the hanyou muttered as he and his comrade entered; immediately assaulted by jasmine shampoo and lavender bath salts.

"What'd you do now?" Miroku wondered; his eyes trying not to roam on the many teenage girls in the store.

"I seduced her and left her hanging not once but twice; left her pissed as hell at me and now this is her revenge." His arms spread out; indicating the mall and sales. He shuddered. "And she knows this bores me to tears and she's enjoying it- just look at her face!" He looked to where the girls were; sniffing different body washes; Kagome's smile and her eyes; with that glint of evil was enough to convince Miroku.

"Yeah, I can see that." He held back his laughter only for the simple reason that he would be dragged along too for who knows how long.

After that, the girls went to many more stores; exploring, taking their sweet time and buying things on sale. Inuyasha was having a hard time staying sane and Miroku was having a hard time keeping up with how fast the girls were zooming in and out.

"I can't take this anymore!" He growled; his resolve to not falter and keep his wits about him was quickly eating away at him. His claws tapped his arm and his ears twitched irritably.

"I know what you mean. 27 stores so far and that's not even halfway." Miroku added. His friend looked at him; shocked.

"You're keeping track?"

"I have to do something to keep my sanity; otherwise I will go nuts."

"You can have my sanity; whatever's left of it; Kami knows I'm better off without it; not with my girlfriend with her evil smile and endless energy staring right at me!"

They were behind them; each with a handful of shopping bags. They were having too much fun and they weren't done yet.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame were tackling sales left and right. Saturday was the best day to shop; with almost every store having a sale. The artist constantly looked behind her to see Inuyasha looking quite frustrated. She only smiled when she caught his eye and turned around so he couldn't see the laughing smile.

"You think we should stop for dinner? I'm getting kinda hungry." Sango asked; checking her watch.

"Yeah, we need more energy to go back to shopping before all the stores start to close." Ayame added. She then looked over her shoulder. "And I think the guys are hungry too. Inuyasha looks impatient and Miroku looks exhausted."

All three started to laugh; which was heard by the hanyou. "Damn them! I'm gonna get her for this!"

"What are they saying?"

"They're hungry and they want to stop for dinner. And they're laughing at how we look."

"I think we are worse for wear. And a cheeseburger sounds really good about now." On cue, his stomach grumbled; really loud.

* * *

So with a promise to stop for some grub; the group made their way to the food court. It was booming with laughter, chatter and the sound of soothing water from the marble fountain at the center. There were tables and booths enclosed by the many restaurants; from Japanese to Italian; from Mexican to Mediterranean. It was filled with endless possibilities of food.

When they reached an empty booth; they dropped their bags and slid in. Kagome and Inuyasha on one side; Sango and Miroku on the other and Ayame pulled up a chair to sit at the head.

"So, Sango I was wondering if I could buy you dinner, if that's okay?" Miroku asked; kind of shyly. Sango's cheeks turned light pink. Her heart was beating and her mind was pushing her to say something. "What about you, Ayame-"

"Oh no that's alright. I have a place in mind already." The wolf girl sat up and got her purse. "But I bet Sango would love it."

"Ayame!" Sango screamed; her face growing warmer and redder.

"Pizza is calling and I am starving! Later guys!!" Ayame made a quick getaway and avoided the burning mahogany eyes while mentally patting herself on the back.

Sango growled; promising to strangle that wolf as soon as she got the chance. But her grumbling stomach roared and she blushed yet again. Looking up to Miroku; she relented; considering she was uber hungry and it was very gentlemanly of Miroku.

"Sure, Miroku. I'd like that."

"Then let's go, ladies first." They both got up and headed for Sango's destination first.

The couple that was left decided to wait until they or Ayame came back. Someone had to watch over the bags.

Kagome stared on at the two before turning her focus on her boyfriend.

"You drive me up the wall, woman! You know that?!" His fists were on the table; his eyes glaring at her.

She only smirked. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

He only huffed and crossed his arms; a cute pout on his handsome face.

She only giggled and pulled out a small bag. "Anyway, while you were pouting so cutely-"

"I do **NOT** pout!" He growled out; his face like a pink cherry.

She only continued. "As I was saying, while you were pouting like a cute puppy dog-"He growled once more and she continued to talk. "I went into that new store, Feudal Palace and got you this." She pulled out a tough looking necklace from a box.

Inuyasha ceased his pouting and looked at it. It was a purple beaded necklace; every five an animal tooth. He picked it up and felt how smooth the wood was and how glossy the teeth were. He smiled at his girlfriend in appreciation.

She smiled back. "When I saw the teeth, I immediately thought of you. The clerk said that this is a replica of an ancient subjugation necklace dated back to the feudal era. The card explains more in the box. Isn't it neat?"

"Yeah it is. It is rough looking." Deciding to try it on, he unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and put it around his neck; only a few beads and a tooth showing.

Kagome only stared in appreciation. It did look good on him and with that chest exposed…it looked **absolutely** sexy on him. Definite drool material…and he was all hers. She scooted closer and fingered the beads and his exposed skin.

"I take it looks good?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, it looks good…" She leaned up to whisper in his fluffy ear. "Definitely sexy on you."

A light blush brushed his cheekbones but his male pride swelled to a new height. Putting his arm around her tiny shoulder; Inuyasha pulled her small form to his muscled side. Her hand continued to finger the beads and his delicious chest.

"So…" His fingers played with a few strands of her hair. "Does this mean I'm forgiven? Are you done torturing me?"

"Are you done teasing me?"

He stared at her; pretending to think really hard about that answer.

"Inuyasha…" She warned.

"Yes, Yes I'll stop teasing!" _**'For the time being…'**_ He smirked mentally.

Reaching up to kiss his lips was good enough for him. He went to hold her head in place. It was a relief for Inuyasha; haven't been kissed since this hellish ordeal began. His other hand went to cup her face and began to suck her lips like there was no tomorrow.

After a while; she started to giggle and pulled back. With a final peck; she relaxed against him and tried to catch her breath. When he's been deprived of her lips for a long time; he really knew how to make her feel good and she could feel his relief and passion. "Remind me to torture you more often."

His only response was a quick kiss to the side of her head. "Yeah…"

It was only five minutes later when they saw Miroku and Sango carrying trays of food. Sango was smiling and Miroku…there wasn't a single sign of a red hand print or any bump on his head. He looked happy too.

"What? No slap or a bruise this time, Sango?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

She only laughed as they slid back in. "Shocking as it is, no."

"Although the cashier was attractive…" The glare beside him was enough to make him stop. "Sango was the most beautiful." He gave her that hypnotic stare and smile that most girls swoon over.

She quickly turned away; her blush reappearing again. "Thanks." She mumbled shyly as she started on her lunch.

A few minutes later, Ayame appeared with her tray of pizza, salad and a drink. She looked at Miroku, in apparent shock. She turned to Sango. "You didn't slap him at all, Sango? I figured there would be at least one bruise."

"Nope he was on his best behavior, a gentleman."

"Him a gentleman?" Inuyasha snorted in disbelief. "Since when?!" He was trying not to laugh out.

"Inuyasha I'm hurt. I can be a gentleman; a kind, caring, selfless,…" While he continued, the hand that he claimed **"had a mind of its own"** made its track to its target; silently and stealthy.

Sango immediately straightened and turned hell eyes on him. **"YOU LECHER!" SLAP!** " I take it back! You are no gentleman, Miroku! You are nothing but a **LECHER!**" And she went back to her meal; huffing and red.

The other occupants busted out laughing. Miroku was knocked out from that one.

"That's more like it!" Ayame laughed as she tried not to spit out her food.

Inuyasha laughed like hell. His fist pounded on the table. "See what I mean?!"

"Sango…she can be shy and quiet one minute and turn into a pissed off and violent she-beast the next." Kagome covered her laughter with her hand.

Sango only huffed and glared at the twitching, red-faced Miroku; his eyes swirling and guilty hand in the air.

* * *

Once the twosome got their lunches; everybody talked and laughed; and Miroku managed to keep his unruly hands to himself; otherwise he would be knocked out yet again. After that, they went to a few other stores, this time Inuyasha is holding hands with his girlfriend; grinning that he no longer was suffering the evil revenge he had just a few hours before.

They went into the final store: Tsuki's Silks; where silk shirts and many other items of silk were sold. Inuyasha held back a bit; smelling the fabric and the sickening perfume of supposedly rich women. He still kept his keen eyes and nose on Kagome though.

Said girl had stopped to admire a lovely lavender purple silk blouse. It had long flowing sleeves. A white rose was imprinted above where the left breast would be. It had five buttons up to where the collarbone would show and had a neck collar. It was beautiful she had to admit. But one look at the price tag and she gasped.

"It's pretty. Aren't you going to get it?" Sango came up beside her; also looking at the blouse.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "No; even if it's 40% off, it's still too expensive. I do love it though; it's just too much." She fingered the silk sleeve once more and reluctantly left with Sango; who seemed to have something picked out.

"What did you do to Inuyasha today, exactly? I saw him about to pop a vein before we stopped for dinner." They stopped at an underwear table with items up to 50% off.

"Well, he deserved it first of all. He left me hanging not once, but _**twice**_ today!" She held up two fingers to emphasize it.

Sango only whistled. She looked at a black thong before answering. "Ohhh! He should know better than that. No wonder he looked angry."

Both laughed. "Yeah but I got him back. Plus I apologized by buying him a gift from Feudal Palace. He said he would stop teasing me if I would stop torturing him." She picked up a pair of sexy red panties and thought how Inuyasha would react and decided to get it in her size.

"But you know he's going to continue teasing you; despite what he says, right?" Obviously the bags and the silk skirt plus the two pairs of thongs she had were straining on her arms and decided to drop them to free her tiring arms.

"Yeah I know." She placed her bags down too. "But that doesn't matter though. It makes our relationship more exciting. Besides he's nothing but a cute puppy dog underneath that bad boy exterior."

"Oh yeah?" A deep voice said from behind her.

Kagome turned around only to be picked up and placed over her boyfriend's shoulder. She squealed and started to laugh uncontrollably. "Inuyasha put me down!!" She pounded on his back.

"A cute puppy dog, huh?" He held her legs tight to minimize her kicking. He saw Sango and she looked amused with her arms crossed.

"You big jerk! Put me down!!"

"First a puppy dog, now I'm a jerk?" He teased. He didn't care if this scene attracted people's angry or curious attention. This was something he was enjoying immensely.

She only growled in annoyance but continued to giggle. She realized then that she had easy access to a place that she knew got him turned on. With sudden playfulness; she gave that sexy firm ass of his a quick slap.

He immediately felt heat rushing over him and into a place that didn't need **_anyone_** to see. "Now is not the time or the place!" He whispered; his voice husky and low so that only she could hear.

She only grinned. "Then put me down." Then another quick but hard slap and she knew she was getting him excited.

He only growled in frustration. The hanyou hoped that what he felt through his jeans wasn't being seen by anyone. If they had been alone; by now he would have her on her back while he ravished her with his tongue. But that sneaky little wench was making it hard for him to control his desires.

Kagome knew she had him and eventually was pulled back up vertical and was now facing her hanyou. She smirked in triumph. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Next time we're alone; you'll be on your back faster than you can say "Kami help me!" He whispered in her lips; his hands getting near her own backside.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She answered.

With a promise sealed by a passionate kiss; he backed away but now before giving her butt a quick slap.

She gasped and glared as he walked away with a triumphant and arrogant grin. Then she heard Sango giggling and only blushed.

"That was really entertaining. I'm glad I had a front row seat."

"Shut up, Sango!" She muttered as her blush took over her face and gathered the red panties to pay for and her three bags full of merchandise.

Sango hid her giggling behind her hand as she followed her friend. But she stopped and turned to see Inuyasha by the shirt Kagome really liked. Apparently he had watched and heard the whole thing. He quickly looked at Kagome and then picked up that one blouse; which happened to be her size and headed to the opposite cash register on the other side of the store. Sango could only smile at how sweet Inuyasha could be and quickly sped up to catch up to Kagome and pay for her things.

* * *

Since it was getting late; the sun just setting; Inuyasha just told everybody that they could crash for the night at his place. Miroku, Sango, and Ayame thought it was a great idea and said that they had to pick up some overnight stuff from their homes and would meet him and Kagome back at the house. So the mustang and truck headed separate directions back home.

Once the mustang pulled up, Kagome got her four bags and purse and headed to the front door with Inuyasha behind her with an evil twisted smirk. When he unlocked the door; his girl turned on the living room lamps and headed upstairs to her room. Inuyasha crept silently behind her; his desire up full force since they were now alone for a little while.

She turned on her room light when she opened her door and set her bags on her bed. She sighed as she could finally relax and unpack her things that she would keep here. Unfortunately she didn't know that her hot hanyou was right behind her; closing the door silently.

She just stretched her arms above her when she suddenly felt a pair of strong muscled arms around her. She jumped when she felt those arms moving up her own. She moaned at the delicious tingling as he moved his claws up her arms to finally hold her hands in his.

His voice was right at her ear. "I told you when I got you alone; you would pay for the torment you put me through. You thought I forgot didn't you?"

Kagome just shivered in anticipation and closed her eyes. His voice was so sexy and his breath was causing wonderful shivers up and down her spine and into her special place; which she knew that it was going to get some attention tonight…and that image just made her quiver even more.

"You got 10 minutes." She glanced at her Hachinohe clock and knew that the others would be here in about fifteen. She would need 5 minutes just to recover if Inuyasha planned to do what she thought he was going to do.

And that was all the excited hanyou needed to hear…

* * *

She just laid there; panting heavily from the incredible orgasm Inuyasha just delivered to her. He was now cleaning up and drinking whatever was left of her juices. Her body shuddered at the sensations his tongue gave her. Her arm was across her closed eyes; her chest moving with her breathing.

_**'Man, I didn't think he could get that horny from a few butt slaps. Obviously it does…more to him…than I…ever thought. He's an animal! Whew…Maybe I should…do that…more often…if he gets…like this.'**_ She removed her arm when she felt him move from her core. She opened her misty brown eyes to see him wiping his lips and sucking what was left over. Just seeing him do that just…she couldn't handle another orgasm by the way she was getting aroused again. His deep lustrous eyes and sensitive nose picked it right up.

"You are incredible!" She panted out as she sat up on her elbows. Shockingly only her pants and underwear were missing and her shirt and bra were still intact. During the whole thing she had no idea what time it was and looked at the time. "Wow…" She muttered.

Inuyasha only chucked. ""Didn't know I could get you to come that fast huh?" She could hear the arrogance and only rolled her eyes. His ears picked up the distant rumbling of what sounded like a truck. "Better get dressed, they're coming up shortly."

Sitting up and getting on her feet, she hissed; she would be a little sore from that episode for a while. She put on a new pair of panties and her old jeans and set her shopping bags in her closet. Ayame and Sango would be sleeping in here tonight. "Me and the girls will be sleeping in here tonight, okay?"

The inu only looked up. Kagome could see the shock and little hurt in his beautiful eyes. "But why?" He asked.

"Because, you silly puppy, I haven't had much time with the girls for a while. Plus we need to catch up on much needed girl talk." She walked over and sat beside him on her bed. "I sleep with you every night I'm here, I'm sure you can manage a night without me." She began to rub up and down his back.

She was right. He couldn't keep her from her best friends and Kagome did sleep with him every night she was here. If he thought about it; he would have been selfish if he didn't accept her decision and didn't want her to be with the girls. It was just difficult when she was in the same house but not in his arms. But he knew she wasn't going anywhere. She would be across the hall; not on another planet. Taking a deep breath and finally relenting; he looked into her eyes and caressed her cheek.

"You're right, Kagome. I guess it's hard not seeing you in my arms when I first wake up. But I guess I can survive one night."

She held his hand to her cheek. From what he told her; Inuyasha was alone for a long while; without anyone; if you exclude Miroku but that was a few years _after_ he lost his parents. Being in a house all alone for over 3 years would make anyone starve for attention and comfort. Now that she was here, Kagome could guess that he was scared of her leaving or not being there when he woke up. But she wasn't going anywhere. She took his hand and placed a comforting kiss on the inside of his palm.

* * *

But their moment was stopped when the truck outside pulled up. They both got up and went to greet everyone. Sango brought tubs of ice cream for late night movies; which everyone was psyched for. Kagome led the girls to her room so they could get settled. Sango and Ayame never has seen her room so for a moment they looked on as they set their things down.

Kagome's room was simple yet unique. It had soft aqua blue walls and a window facing the forest behind the house. She had a good sized closet and an oak dresser across from her bed. The bed was a twin; covered with her favorite colored comforter and two matching pillows with an additional aqua blue pillow. She had few stuffed animals on her bed and the bedside table with her cute Hachinohe clock and lamp on her left. Obviously it was customized when she decided to move in with Inuyasha.

Ayame; just by chance looked up and saw a painting; a very sexy painting of the inu hanyou hanging above the bed. He posed with his back against a tree with the rest of him on the grass; his luscious 8 pack and hard muscled chest exposed; his shirt was laid open. His silver hair was all around him; some strands on his shoulders. He had one jean clad knee drawn up with a lavender flower in his hand on the grass. He was smiling the sexy smile that only he could pull off and his adorable ears high and alert. (**A/N: Tell me he doesn't look hot like that, huh?** **LOL!)**

Sango caught her eye and looked to see why Ayame's mouth was hanging open and her emerald eyes glazed over. Soon; she found herself in a similar position.

"Uh Kagome, if you don't mind me saying so: He looks so…hot and sexy in that painting."

Said girl looked up and followed their eyes and only laughed. "Watch it girls; you're drooling on my floor."

Both wiped their mouths of what little drool was coming out. Both looked kind of sheepish and guilty. "Sorry. It's just that..wow. I never knew a man-excuse me-hanyou could look so…"

"Sango I'm right here; remember that." Kagome warned. Of course; she stared at it almost all the time but she had a right to; Inuyasha was her boyfriend; not anyone else's.

"We all know Inuyasha is your man Kagome so don't get all upset. We just were shocked and got all gaga-eyed on you." Ayame said. "But hot damn! You are one lucky woman!"

The freshman could only blush. "Yeah…. ." And soon the girls were unpacking for the night. She could see them peek at the painting from time to time but when they saw her glaring at them; they quickly turned away. Kagome couldn't stay mad at them; plus they knew Inuyasha was off-limits to any other female. Once they changed into their p.j.'s , they went downstairs and went to get drinks, ice cream and buttery popcorn for the movies.

"Ah, damn it I forgot some sweatpants." Miroku cursed as he went through his bag.

"If you need sweatpants Miroku, I'm sure Inuyasha could lend you a pair." Kagome offered as she set sodas on the coffee table. "I'll go ask him. Is he in his room?"

"He should be. I saw him go upstairs about 10 minutes ago."

"Thanks." So she set off upstairs for a missing hanyou and sweatpants.

* * *

She knocked quietly once she reached his closed door. "Inuyasha…baby?" She whispered. Hearing no answer; she quietly stepped in and closed the door. Inuyasha was very picky about who he let into his room. The only one who could was her; because he trusted her. The paintings were a big part of it. The three-soon to be four masterpieces were sacred and special to him and he wouldn't let anyone else see them. Those were his and his to view and admire alone.

When she didn't immediately see him; she figured he was in the bathroom. But what caught her eye was something she wasn't expecting to see. There, on his bed, was the silk blouse from Tsuki's Silks. Kagome gasped and felt tears prick her eyes. She wiped them away and went to pick up the smooth and soft fabric in her hands. Walking over to the floor length mirror; Kagome put the shirt to her chest and just looked. It fit her perfectly.

**_'That big jerk! He's so sweet! He must have known I couldn't afford it and he got it behind my back! I love him to pieces though. Why I love him so much…there's so many reasons I can't name…'_** While she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear or see the hanyou in thought come behind her until she felt his chin on her shoulder. Both of them were staring at the reflection.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "Why did you…?" She turned sideways and leaned into her boyfriend. He held onto her waist; his chin now resting on her head.

"I saw you today." He kissed the back of her head. "I wanted you to be happy; plus I thought it would look beautiful on you."

Kagome held the blouse close to her chest and just gazed at their reflection. She would remember this for a long time. Just imagining being with anyone else right now was just wrong and extrinsic. Inuyasha was the only one who would ever hold and own her heart and no one was going to take him away from her. No one; human or demon is as caring, protective, supportive or loving as the man behind her; holding her as he was now. And she be damned if anything happened to him.

The next few hours were spent in the living room; watching horror movies. The curtains were closed and the only light came from the plasma. All the girls screamed and gasped at a lot of parts in *****_**Paranormal Activity,** _were shocked and horrified as they watched *****_**Orphan**, _and grossed out and bug-eyed at the last movie *_**Jennifer's Body**; _except when the make-out scenes came on; no one could look away. Miroku was especially fascinated and expressed his delight by groping the nearest female bottom. It was mostly Sango and sometimes Ayame and even dared to grope Kagome once. Let's just say he was bruised and battered for the rest of the night and had one hell of a headache from a very pissed hanyou.

* * *

***As you can see, I love horror movies! *Paranormal Activity, *Orphan, and *Jennifer's Body are great! Anyone who loves horror; check these out! **

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the romance and comedy! And I'll see you next chapter!! Oh and I would love to hear from you in a review!!**

**Ja Ne! _For now..._  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's me! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, my computer was being a pain my literally sore butt so I had to wait until it worked, and it did!!! YAY!! I hope you enjoy another chapter and thank you to ALL who are still reviewing and liking this story! It makes me all giddy and happy inside! **

**Disclaimer: I...*sighs sadly* still do not own Inuyasha or any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own the plot and the evil step-father.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
**

It was back to school on Monday. September was near its end and the weather was starting to become cooler; which made eating outside a bit difficult. Of course, that didn't stop Kagome, Sango and Ayame from dining outside. They wore warm jackets and gloves; since the air was bitter cold sometimes. Other students dined outside too but no so many now; which made lunch more quite and serene.

"It's so nice out here, isn't it?" Ayame asked. She wore her warm green coat. She sipped some hot tea from her thermos. Since she had demon blood, the cold didn't affect her as much.

"Yeah, cool but quiet. After a nice weekend; it's hard to get back into school life." Sango answered. She had a comfortable black sweater with a matching black and blue scarf that the wind was picking up and swirling around her. She sipped her own thermos of her favorite tea: raspberry.

"I love the fall. It's neither warm nor cool and I love the crisp air on my face…plus I love how that silver hair just flows in the wind…like a silver waterfall almost." Kagome was trailing off again. Her own thermos of lavender tea she held on her lap while she felt the crisp and wonderful breeze that fall was offering.

Both Ayame and Sango shook their heads. "Oh no there she goes again; daydreaming about Inuyasha." Sango took a sip before continuing. "She get's all dreamy-eyed and starts to glow."

"So what if I do?" Kagome defended herself. "I can't help it; he's like on my mind all the time." She sighed as she took another warm sip and grabbed a rice ball.

"I can't wait to fall in love so I know what you're talking about!" Ayame said.

"Me too." Sango agreed.

"Oh come on you guys. I'm not that bad…am I?" Kagome asked; looking at both of them.

Sango and Ayame looked to each other before turning back. "You are." They said simultaneously and started to laugh.

Kagome laughed along with them; mentally agreeing.

"But we still love you anyway." Sango patted her shoulder.

"Sure do, Kaggie; no matter what." Ayame did her trademark peace sign and winked.

All three then just sipped their tea and ate their lunches for a while. There was a group of freshman guys on the far side of the courtyard; one of them staring at Kagome; who was oblivious to anything but her thoughts of her Romeo.

That guy; a freshman named Akitoki Hojo; who was nice but completely dense and naive(**A/N: I really don't like Hojo, he's an idiotic wimp but he seemed perfect for this tiny role. Sorry to any and all Hojo fans out there.)**, started to walk over; intending to walk away with a date. When he got in hearing range of the girls, one of his fellow buddies made him stop.

"Dude, I know what you're thinking and that is not a good idea." His buddy warned; holding and pulling back his arm.

"Why not?" Hojo asked; confusion apparent in his voice. His friend sighed at his friend's denseness

"Do you know that Higurashi is taken…by a senior?!"

By now; all three girls were listening but didn't look up. All continued to sip and eat with a smile as it was getting better.

"By a senior?!" Hojo asked; astonished. "A freshman going out with a senior, is that, like pedophile or something?"

"A senior in high school you moron! And not just any senior either!" You could tell that his friend was getting fed up and frustrated fast. He slapped his face and took a deep breath. "She is going out with Inuyasha Tukashi- the bad ass hanyou! Ringing any bells?"

All three were trying not to laugh out loud. Everybody in the whole school knew she was going out with Inuyasha; a very jealous senior but apparently one very dense freshman was just thick-headed.

Hojo paled instantly. "Oh…him. Wasn't that the guy who nearly strangled Taki for coming onto his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's him; which is why Higurashi is off limits and why every boy fears for his life. Which is why you need to walk away before anyone catches wind of this."

Hojo nodded and quickly walked away and back to his group; not looking at her again.

Once he was gone; all three girls laughed out loud.

"Hopefully this time; that dense idiot will stay away from you for good!" Ayame was laughing so hard she fell on the ground.

Sango couldn't speak but she agreed wholeheartedly. Once she pulled herself together; she sat up and cleared her throat. "You know that "bad ass hanyou" card gets them every time."

"I know. I remember that too. It was last year and I was waiting for him and that Taki guy came right up and started flirting with me. I was ignoring him but he wasn't taking a hint. When Inuyasha pulled up and saw what was going on; let's just say that Taki was lucky to be able to breathe afterward. That guy hasn't come near me since." Kagome let out a deep breath and took another gulp of lavender tea; refreshing her sore throat.

"With good reason. Inuyasha can get very pissed very quickly if he even sees another guy near you. But I can't blame him though; he doesn't want to loose you and is afraid that you'll leave him for someone better." Ayame told her.

"He knows I wouldn't leave him; ever." Kagome's eyes turned serious and so deep that the other two knew she was telling a very deep truth. The bond between the three girls was strong indeed but there was an even stronger emotional and deeper connection between her and Inuyasha; something that was unreachable; unexplainable even.

The rest of the school day flew by; nothing eventful. What exciting things can happen on a Monday right? As soon as the final bell rang, Kagome bid goodbye to Sango and Ayame as the two walked home while she waited for Inuyasha to pick her up. She sat on the steps; the sky overcast like it has been for the past week and the wind picking up little by little.

About 15 minutes later; Inuyasha pulled up and greeted her with a hello kiss as she hopped in.

"I have to go straight home tonight; my mom says it's been a while since we all had dinner together. You don't mind, do you?" She put her hand on his shoulder; so he could feel that she was sorry.

The hanyou only nodded in understanding. "Nah, I'll just go out for some pizza tonight with Miroku. Besides…" He quickly looked at her before turning back on the road. "Spending time with your family is important too, right? I'll survive." He went up and caressed her hand and brought it down on his thigh; intertwining their fingers with his hand on top of hers.

"I'll make it up to you this weekend." She said; her mind seeing those new panties she bought and a strapless bra…She shook her head. She would save that for her dreams tonight.

Inuyasha only chuckled ; his own mind conjuring up what exactly his sexy girlfriend had in store for him.

As soon as they reached her house; they both sat silent for a bit. Sucking on her lip; Kagome felt she had to break the silence. "I'll see you later, yes?" She grabbed her backpack.

"Yeah, I'll call you before 9:00." His claws played with a few strands of her silky hair. "I'll bring you some lunch tomorrow so don't worry about it." His eyes met her eyes and the entire surrounding world disappeared.

"You're such a sweetie." She whispered lovingly. Before the other knew it; their lips were on the other.

Inuyasha held her head in place as he pulled her across the clutch and onto him. That actions seemed to make her more eager as her kissing became more passionate. Her hands were clutching his shoulders; her knuckles turning star white. The moaning increased and heavy breathing were heating up the car as the make-out session grew heavier and hotter. The hand that grasped Kagome's backside was enough to make her gasp as she pulled back. As much as she wanted to continue this, her family was in the house and either her mom or worse, Yoshiro could peek out and see them.

She pecked him a final time before pulling back completely and gathered her bag." I have to go before we get caught and I end up in trouble and before you and Yoshiro end up in a fight. I love you, baby." She held his hand for a split second before climbing out.

"I love you too, Kagome. G'night, sweet dreams."

"You too."

He blew her a kiss and she caught it and put it to her lips. She giggled cutely while he smiled. She waved a final time before turning up her stairs and onto the porch and into the warm house. Inuyasha watched her go inside before pulling away and called the lecher to meet him for dinner at the local pizza place.

* * *

A few hours later and all four were sitting at the family table; having a quite supper. Yoshiro, who sat at the head of the table, looked between Kagome and Souta; who were sitting across from each other eating quietly. Masako caught his eyes and she nodded toward her daughter. They wanted to have this dinner because they needed to talk to her about their recent suspicions. How to approach the subject though; it was difficult. When it came to the topic of her relationship; they needed to tread carefully.

Masako wiped her lips with her napkin before finally speaking. "So, uh how was school today?"

Both brother and sister looked to her.

"It was good! I got an 87 on my science test and in gym I played softball and kicked butt!" Souta said proudly; his smile genuine and happy.

It took longer for Kagome to answer. "Uh, It was great. Nothing exciting though; just the usual high school babble and homework." She looked back down at her plate; her black hair covering the sides of her face. She had a feeling that wherever this was going; it was going to end in disaster.

"That's great, Souta! I'm proud of you." The mother complimented with her small motherly smile. But she immediately turned towards her only daughter and knew that she knew what was coming.

"We need to talk to you, Kagome." Yoshiro announced; setting his knife and fork on the table and folding his hands on the table; waiting for her to look up.

"About what?" Her voice was low but harsh. Whenever they needed to "talk" to her, it was almost always about her and Inuyasha and it was never good. So she kept her head down and stared into nothing.

"Look at us when we're talking to you, honey." Her mother asked gently. The freshman reluctantly lifted her head at her mother. She would rather be looking at her than her stepfather right now.

"Now, we just want to know where you were this weekend, and no lies." She asked sternly; her arms crossed, her expression serious.

"I was with my friends; you know Sango, Ayame-"

"Was your bastard boyfriend one of them?!" Yoshiro interrupted so rudely; his eyes now cold and stern as well.

Kagome; quick as a flash, turned her attention on her step-father. "Why should I tell you anything?! Of course I was with him; he's my boyfriend; I love him!"

Yoshiro didn't look fazed. "You will watch your tone with me! And I have every right to know! Who knows what you do with him, whether he's taking advantage of you-"

Now Kagome was severely pissed. She stood up; her chair falling back and her fists clenched at her sides. "You know what?! I'm sick and tired of having almost the same conversation with you two on a daily basis!! And it's none of your damn business what I fucking do with him and he doesn't take advantage of me! How fucking dare you?!?!" Her eyes were hell fire and she was breathing heavily. All that pent up anger was now spilling out and she wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Kagome!" Masako chastised. She was shocked that her daughter could use such language. "Watch your language please! And right in front of your brother!"

Souta was looking back and forth; not saying a single word or even taking a breath. The 9 year old knew that his big sister was really angry this time. Of course, inside he didn't like hearing his "brother" get insulted and degraded so of course he was upset too. Yoshiro did take it too far sometimes and it was taking its' toll on his sister.

"I am…really getting pissed off because I am fucking tired…of hearing you-" She pointed her finger at Yoshiro. "Constantly insulting my boyfriend and degrading him to nothing but trash!" Then she turned to her mom; tears threatening to spill out. "And why; mom, can't you support me and my relationship with Inuyasha or my decisions to continue to paint, huh?"

Masako was speechless to say the least. Her daughter was almost unrecognizable, to the point where she didn't know who she was anymore. Yoshiro on the other hand; did not remain silent.

He griped the back of his chair; his knuckles so white he didn't care. "As long as you live in this house; you will do as we say and not talk back! If you have a problem with that, we will ground you." His voice as low and harsh. He stared back with so much fury that even Souta scooted back a bit.

"I don't care. Nothing you can say or do will stop me. And there's nothing you can do about it!" She refused to let him have any control of her or back down. She stared back with so much anger and frustration. She would stand her ground until it was over.

"Why you defiant, irresponsible little bitch!" He bit out; not realizing how harsh he said it.

"Yoshiro!" Both mom and little brother shouted. Their eyes were full of shock; mouths figuratively on the ground.

The teenager held back her angry tears. "Go to hell, you bastard." She muttered coldly before tearing off upstairs and into her room; slamming the door so hard that it echoed through the whole house.

* * *

"That was totally inexcusable and uncalled for and you know it!" Masako growled out. Her hands were on her hips as she stared at her husband.

"I didn't mean for it to become so out of control. I didn't mean to say anything like that." He rubbed his hand over his face and took a few deep breaths before staring at the steaming Masako.

"Well I didn't expect my daughter to act like that and I certainly didn't expect the language she used. Maybe if you weren't so cruel sounding and harsh, maybe she'd listen to you instead of pissing her off and and her yelling at you!" When this mother was angry; all couth she knew flew out the window; it seems that her daughter got the same way. Like mother like daughter.

Yoshiro stood silently. He didn't know what to say to his seething wife. Souta stood up silently and left the room; knowing that his mom was on a roll. Inside he was angry too but he left the yelling to his mother.

"I raised my daughter to be a young lady and because you demand-not kindly mind you, but harshly, I barely recognize her anymore. If you want her to see you as a stepfather instead a cold dictator, start by talking; not growling." Masako glared at her second husband and waited for an answer.

He cleared his throat and spoke. "You know when it comes to that…boyfriend of hers; all that stuff flies out the window. I can't stand him."

Exhaustion began to overwhelm her. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Let's just clean up and head to bed. I'll try and talk to her in the morning; that is if she wants to talk to any of us right now." She gathered the half empty plates and began the dishes; Yoshiro following.

* * *

As soon as she furiously slammed her door; all those tears began flowing down her face. She panted; grabbed the nearest thing and throwing hard against the wall. It turned out to be her bag. A growl turned into a scream as she flopped onto her bed. Her shoulders shook as the numerous tears soaked her comforter.

After the tears stopped; she sat up and wiped her eyes. She sat on her knees and just looked out the window. It was past sunset; blue dominating the yellow and orange; stars just beginning to twinkle. It would be a lovely scene to paint but right now; she just wanted to understand; to be comforted by someone.

_**'Who should I call?'**_ She looked at her beside clock. _**'Sango is at her martial arts class and Ayame said that she was practicing for the swim meet coming up in a week.' **_At **6:24**, the only person who wouldn't be busy would be- **_'I don't know if Inuyasha is still at dinner or if he's home…Oh I don't know what to do.'_** Her head was starting to ache so she put her head back down on her bed._** 'I want him here with me but…I don't want to interrupt him.'**_

She heard footsteps and froze. They were tiny footsteps so she knew it was Souta going to his room and he shut the door. Kagome could also hear clanking and water running. So her mom was doing the dishes. She couldn't hear any voices though.

Just imagining that…step-father of hers and what he said to her…She growled angrily and her fists clenched. Finally deciding what to do, she crawled to her bedside table and grabbed her cell and speed-dialed the one person who can make her tears and troubles disappear.

It went only two and a half rings before he picked up. **"Kagome? What's going on?"**

_"Where are you?"_

**"I just got back from dinner. Why?"**

_"Um, I was just wondering."_ She sniffed and took a deep breath.

His voice immediately grew concerned. **"Baby, what happened? What did they do now?!"**

_"Um, if it's not too much trouble…can you come over?"_ She asked softly; subconsciously twirling her hair.

There was silence for a few moments. **"Open your window and lock your door. I'll be there in two minutes."**

_"Okay."_ And she hung up.

She got up and quickly locked her door. Since she wasn't planning on leaving her room for the rest of the night; before opening the window; she changed into nothing but a button-up red shirt that Inuyasha gave her. It went to just above her knees and she buttoned four of the six buttons; covering up her breasts but exposing the skin above it; exposing a little cleavage. Then she opened up the window and waited on her bed. Kagome loved wearing this shirt; it was like a security blanket and it smelled just like him. She brought up a sleeve and just breathed in his scent of pine and a hint of his cologne.

Just as he said; Inuyasha appeared on her windowsill two minutes later. He quietly closed the window up and was instantly surrounded by his girlfriend's scent and her tears. She was looking at him; her usually bright brown eyes full of tears and her hair tousled; her cheeks flushed…she looked just miserable and that was something Inuyasha did **NOT** like to see.

He walked over and settle himself on his knees; his back on the headboard. Kagome crawled over and just straddled his waist and her head resting on his chest. Then drawing his knees out; he pulled them up and got settled for a long while and just began to hold her; one arm around her waist and the other in her hair.

"What did they say to you now?" He whispered.

Kagome felt more tears and just let them fall as she began to explain what happened from the beginning of the dinner to her stomping up and slamming her door. To say Inuyasha was pissed was an understatement. When she finished; she was crying again; her hands gripping his shirt. Inuyasha knew she was strong; inside and out but saying something as…mean and hurtful as Yoshiro said; she could collapse as easily as a broken building. He continued to hold her; letting all those tears out; while secretly making him feel angry and hurt at the same time.

"No one talks shit to or about you and gets away with it! You're too good for that and that son of a bitch is going to pay sooner or later!" He vowed. His voice was rough and serious. When someone made Kagome cry, Inuyasha was going to kick some major ass; no matter who it was. No one made her cry.

"I wish I could just…" She sighed. " Just understand why. Why does it have to be this way?" She sniffed yet again but this time his hand cupped her cheek and made her look into his eyes. He gave her a kiss to her lips before answering.

"I don't know, babe. They're just dense and frankly quite stupid. They just can't see that you're happy the way your are." Then Inuyasha began to caress her cheek with his knuckles. It was damp from all her crying.

"You always know what's on my mind." She chuckled as she traced his lips with her index finger. " I can always count on you to make me feel better." Then she went to quickly kiss his sweet lips before pulling back and continued to trace the rest of his face with her fingers.

He remained quite as he let her do what she wanted. Through her delicate touch; he sensed that she was relaxed and calm. Her scent was completely free of agitation and pain; it was back to her usual lavender and cherry blossom. With every trace of her earlier upset gone; the hanyou was completely assured that she was going to be okay. His golden honey eyes bore into her velvety chocolate ones. He looked down and noticed that she was wearing his shirt.

Acting on natural instinct to kiss her flesh; he gently pulled down one side of the shirt. Inuyasha didn't hear any protest on Kagome's part so he bent down and began to kiss her shoulder. He distinctly heard a soft moan from the girl's throat. This satisfied him because only he could ever cause her to feel like this. The hanyou kissed then licked and nipped his way up her shoulder and her neck; where she only continued to moan and sigh in sweet agony. When he got to her lips; Inuyasha held her head and indulged in her mouth to taste her unique flavor. Kagome brought her arms around his torso and let him overtake her; like the sexy dog he was.

After an unknown amount of time; feeling the need for her to breathe; Inuyasha pulled back and both panted as they took in some precious air. Inuyasha shook his head as he pulled back some sweaty bangs from her forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kagome laughed softly as she snuggled back into his chest; hearing his heartbeat and breathing; also taking in his smell. Before she could fall asleep; she asked one more thing.

"Inuyasha, can you stay here and hold me tonight?"

"I'll be here when you wake up; just sleep okay?" She nodded; her smile not leaving her face as she settled in her boyfriend's arms.

His hand rubbed her back as she fell into a peaceful sleep. His ears went on alert for any sound; inside or outside of her window; his nose also on high alert; so if anyone approached her door or outside her window; he would know about it. It was his job to protect his sleeping girl and he would not let her down. He'd be dammed to hell and back if someone even insulted or even looked at her with bad intentions. This hanyou had a responsibility and that one important responsibility was Kagome. Always have, always will be.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I love the romance between them! You know you can't have InuYasha without the swearing, right? It wouldn't be right!!! LOL!! I hope you enjoyed this and wait for the next chapter! **

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Hey Hey!!! It's me with another chapter! I hope you all are enjoying this and will continue to read and enjoy this story until it is finished! I thank all who have reviewed so far!!**

**_Note:_ Be on the lookout for my new story, Aquamarine! Yes, it's another Inu/Kag romance!! It will be up within the next few days!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own the stepfather, Yoshiro and the plot, though.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7 **

September came and went and October swept in with cold temperatures and chilly winds. School went by as usual; the tests, the midterms coming up and the leaves now long gone. There was only a handful of sunny days so far; the rest were overcast and bitter cold with rain or freezing rain at times. The fireplaces were being used again as you could see smoke from the few chimneys and glowing firelight from front home windows.

Speaking of fireplaces; the fire red brick fireplace was warming the five teens in the wooden home of the inu hanyou. Inuyasha used it often during the winter; spending most of it with his girlfriend snuggled up beside him on the suede couch.

The warm, glowing fire warmed the occupants of the living room; crackling with sparks of ember not escaping the iron barrier protecting the fire. The plasma was blaring sound of kicks and hits as Miroku challenged his crush, Sango at **®Mortal Combat Armageddon** on the Wii Miroku had brought with him. Right now he was the defending champion; not even Inuyasha could beat him but Sango was giving him a run for his money.

Ayame was struggling with a battle of her own: Algebra. Math was her worse subject and she couldn't solve any equations to save her life. The tapping of her led pencil and scribbling and erasing combined with her sighs and growls; anyone could see the wolf demon hated math with a passion.

Occupying the largest suede couch across from the plasma, Inuyasha was laid back; his focus on the papers from the local college that had an excellent photography program. On his lap, a head of black hair relaxed as her brown eyes were currently on a sketch. Her knees were drawn up so Kagome could see what she was doing.

Ayame sighed and put her pencil down. "Hey Inuyasha? Am I getting this right because I'm not sure." She got up from her place at the coffee table and showed her homework to the senior not even three feet away.

Inuyasha looked up and took a look at the problem she pointed out. He scanned though the steps until he landed at a mistake. "Everything's right except here." He took her pen and circled the area in which she got wrong. "You divide here when you're supposed to multiply."

Ayame suddenly got it; her emerald eyes widening in recognition. "Oh! Ah duh!" She slapped he forehead. "No wonder I couldn't get it and kept getting all those decimal answers when the instructions say **"NO DECIMAL ANSWERS"**. She sat back down and sipped some of her favcorite green tea. "Thank god you're so good at math."

"Yeah, because kami knows I'm not an expert in the math department, either." Miroku spoke up; keeping his attention on his character who was getting the crap beaten out of him by Sango's female one. His body rocked back and forth as he tried to get his skills back.

"That's why she asked me in the first place, lech." Inuyasha answered as he continued to read.

Sango maneuvered her character perfectly as she used the special attacks with ease. Miroku was struggling as he tried to keep his champion title while his character- the one he always used to beat his opponents; getting creamed before his eyes. "Oh no, you're not beating me at Mortal Kombat, Sango! I am the reigning champion!" He declared.

Sango sneaked peeks every now and then and only smiled at how Miroku looked. She thought he was cute when he was struggling and quickly went back to the screen to keep from grinning and laughing. While she was fairly new at the game, she was quite good at it and seeing the king get knocked off his throne was enough to make her grin evilly. And once she dealt the final blow; signaling the end of the round with her character standing victoriously with a few hit points left herself, Sango crossed her arms and smiled proudly yet evilly as she watched her opponent's face drop in shock.

"NO! This is not fair! How about two out of three?" Miroku begged.

"Quit being such a poor loser! All's fair in love and war." Sango answered; trying hard not to laugh at how cute he was being; his eyes saying it all.

"Oh really?" His face went from hopelessness to lecherous as he turned to his pretty opponent. "All is fair in love and war?"

Her face turned pretty pink as she saw all the lechery thoughts in his violet eyes. "Don't even think about it, lecher!"

All three were watching this amusing scene and knew that Miroku was going to be on the ground with the usual red hand print on his face. Sango was backing up and stuttering while trying so hard not to blush. Those eyes and his charms were getting to her and she knew she was stronger than that. Why on earth did she fall for this…womanizer she had no idea…and probably never would.

All that suddenly interrupted with _**Beyonce's**_ **Halo** ring tone. Kagome reached for it on the table without looking at the caller I.d., which would have been a huge clue as to who it was. **"Hello?"**

**"Guess who?!"** A high pitched feminine voice squealed.

Kagome immediately sat up straight. **"Rin?!"**

"Rin?!?!" Ayame and Sango shouted simultaneously.

"Rin? Isn't that Kagome's cousin?" Miroku asked.

"Older cousin. We haven't heard from her since last Christmas." Ayame answered.

**"Hold on, let me put you on speaker."** Kagome said. She pressed the button and held it out for everyone to talk.

**"Hey Rin!!"** Sango and Ayame shouted out. They were introduced to Rin a few years ago and all four girls were tight. Even though Rin was three and a half years older, Kagome, Rin, Sango and Ayame were like a fellowship of sisters.

**"Aya-ya, San-San, how's it going?"**

**"Pretty good. Why haven't you called for so long? It's like you vanished off the earth!"** Sango asked as she settled beside Ayame at the table.

**"Sorry about that. I had to take care of high school and crap. High's school a big pain in the ass!"**

**"You got that right!"** Inuyasha agreed.

**"AH, I would know that voice anywhere!"** She giggled happily. **"Hey Inuyasha!"**

**"How you doing, Rin?"**

**"I'm hanging in there. If you're there; then that means that you and my cousin are still together?"**

**"Damn right we are!"** He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and kissed those lovable lips of hers. She kissed right back and snuggled into his body.

**"I'm not surprised. I knew you two were perfect for each other the first time I saw you. Wait a minute…If you're there then that means that the-"**

**"Hey Rin!"** Miroku greeted; a wicked smile on his face.

**"-lecher is there."** Rin finished and muttered something incomprehensible to all ears. **"You still groping, Miroku?"**

**"I am so deeply offended, Rin!"** He defended himself; his voice mock innocence and his hand over his heart; as if in shock.

Rin only snorted. **"Oh sock it Miroku before I come down there and kick your ass. That reminds me, I still owe you a big ass whooping from the first time you groped me!!"** She growled out; the threat clear in her tone. When it came to colorful language, she was like a female Inuyasha. When she was on a role; it surprised many that such colorful choice words could come from a kind and selfless being. Like many, this teen had her moments.

**"I do not know who to fear most at the moment; her or Sango."** Pissing a female off was the one thing Miroku feared most. He's got many a beating from Sango, Ayame and Kagome but Rin was another story all together. It was like facing the three headed dog from folklore: scary and dangerous.

**"I think you should fear both."** Ayame advised wisely, trying not tot laugh at his facial expression.

The teen cleared her throat and became all perky again.** "Anyway, guess what?! I'm coming to visit!!"**

**"What?!?!"** All shouted.

**"Are you serious?! When?"** Kagome asked; excited to see her older cousin for the first time since last spring.

**"I got permission from mom and aunt Masako and will be spending Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years with you all!"**

All the girls squealed while the two boys covered their ears. When they got really excited over something; the squeals would be painful to Inuyasha's cute but sensitive ears. But with a relaxing and apologetic ear rub from his girlfriend; he wasn't so irritated anymore and even went to lay his head on her lap as the conversation continued at a normal tone.

**"This is so great, Rin! I can't wait to see you; it's been so long!"** Kagome said; her hand never leaving the fuzzy ear she was rubbing while Inuyasha laid on her lap; content yet aware.

**"I know. Seeing you, baby Souta and Auntie Masako will be a nice treat. Taking a break from school is a bonus!"**

All five continued to talk into the afternoon hours until Kagome announced she was running out of minutes and all said goodbye until next time. After a take-out dinner; all left the wooden house; since there was school tomorrow. With a goodnight kiss to last the night, Kagome left the man she loved in his car and walked up with thoughts of seeing her cousin and of her hanyou Romeo.

* * *

Late the next night; Inuyasha was relaxing on his bed with his laptop on his lap. Since it was cold out; he had a tank top with sweatpants to keep him warm; even though his demon blood would do just as well.

He was browsing through websites that had showings of recent and old paintings. Once in while; he would come across a good one but no one compared to Kagome's. She was one of a kind; a unique artist all her own. She got better with each painting and knew that she would eventually catch a critiques eye one day. He hoped so too. Inuyasha wanted **"Lavender"** to succeed and Kagome deserved to be recognized for all her work.

Just as he was about to click out; a flashing box caught his eye. He read aloud "Rising Artists of Japan Art competition. Young artists all over Japan; come and see if your work is better than all the rest." He clicked on the box and it opened up to a new window. It was the official R.A.O.J website; with competition dates, information and rules and regulations for entering.

"I wonder if Kagome would be interested in this." He grabbed his blood red cell and speed-dialed his girlfriend. It was **10:31** so he hoped she wasn't asleep yet.

**"Hello?"** The sleepy female voice mumbled after three rings.

**"Hey baby did I wake you up?"** He asked apologetically.

**"Hmm, I was almost asleep. What is it Inuyasha? Why are you calling so late on a _school night?"_** She emphasized on "school night" and the hanyou could tell that she was on the verge of strangling him if he didn't hurry up.

**"Have you ever thought of showcasing your paintings?"**

**"It has never occurred to me. Why?"**

**"I came across a website by the Rising Artists of Japan and they're coming to Tokyo in April. It's a chance for young artists to show off their talents as artists. I think it would be good for you-you know, get recognized."**

**"Inu, I'm half asleep right now and on the verge of falling asleep again. Can you tell me all this tomorrow on the way to school when I will be more aware and would not want to kill you for waking me up?"**

Inuyasha knew she wasn't a morning person and could turn on anyone if she didn't get enough sleep the night before. He thought it would be wiser and safer to explain this tomorrow.

**"Alright babe, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."**

**"Love you too. Good night."** And she hung up.

The half demon only chuckled and bookmarked the page; shut off his laptop; got ready for bed and fell asleep with sweet dreams.

* * *

**This chapter was shorter than the rest so don't kill me! As a treat I will post the next chapter a day early, so next Friday it will be up!**

**Ja Ne for now!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick Notes:**

**I've realized that I made a few errors and so I will tell you the corrections. Unfortunately I can't change the first five chapters because my stupid laptop ate them! So now I will tell you the corrections I should have made long ago:**

**_*Inuyasha's age: Since he is eighteen-turning nineteen, he is now in college- a freshman, instead of high school. (Miroku is now a senior, instead of a junior.)_**

**_*Kagome, Sango and Ayame are sophomores, not freshman-as was originally mentioned. _**

**_See, so now it will sound better and make more sense now!_**

**And I'm sorry for waiting until now to update this story! With other stories, it was hard to focus on this one, but now I'm back with the eighth chapter! Now on with the long awaited return of _Lavender Dreams! _**

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any characters belonging to Rumiko Takahashi. And the song "Because You Loved Me" does not belong to me either. Celine Dion does.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

It was October 20th; just another cool, calm and crispy fall day. But it wasn't just another ordinary day. It marked Inuyasha's 19th birthday. Unbeknownst to him, his girlfriend, Kagome and her two other friends were planning something special for him and since it was a Friday it was perfect. And since Inuyasha only had to take his classes at his college during the day, tonight was the best night anyone could hope for.

At the local high school, Kagome and her two friends were making last minute prep. They sat in a circle underneath their tree in the courtyard and became oblivious to the outside world.

"I hope he likes it." They were discussing gifts and Kagome's was a little harder to do. It was more personal to Inuyasha and she was praying that it wouldn't upset him or cause him to be angry with her.

"I'm sure he will. He loves you so anything you give him he will cherish." Ayame assured her.

"That's right. I don't think Inuyasha could get angry-and I mean really angry with you if he tried. Sure he's quick tempered and really brash sometimes but never will he take it out on you." Sango said calmly and sipped her tea.

Kagome really appreciated their words and knew it was true but still; she couldn't help but feel…some type of guilt. They didn't know him like she did so she knew how Inuyasha was. What if he didn't like it? Or worse? She couldn't bear the thought.

"Oh come on Kaggie…" Sango put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up about it. You worked hard on it and whatever happens tonight happens. Plus, you got to concentrate on your other gift." She hinted.

That's right. She hand something else in store for her boyfriend. "You're right guys. I just have to stay calm and hope it all goes well. I can't wait to see his reaction tonight!"

Both Ayame and Sango agreed. The threesome had been practicing something special for the hanyou tonight. And the place they chose to hold his small party there was excellent.

* * *

It was around 6:30 or so when the girls arrived at Inuyasha's place. Miroku was there as well, seeing his blue Toyota parked on the dirt driveway. The girls had their gifts in the trunk of Ayame's green convertible and wouldn't bring them out until they were going.

Kagome got out from the backseat and breathed in the fresh woodsy scent that she was all too familiar with. Another reason why she loved coming here was because of the tranquility and peace surrounding these woods. Inuyasha loves the forest because he says it gives him some peace of mind. Kagome was loving it for the same reasons, and having Inuyasha by her side made it all the more magical.

"Kaggie, you coming?" She was snapped back when Ayame called out. She and Sango were almost there. And careful not to trip in her ankle high black boots, she caught up with them.

When they walked in, the boys were standing by the kitchen, dressed for InuYasha's birthday night. When they looked to the girls, their eyes widened.

"Mama Mia!" Miroku murmured as he strutted right to Sango, who looked shy. Well, in a purple halter top, mini jean skirt with black boots with her hair in high ponytail showing off her toned body, Miroku couldn't resist the girl he was chasing after. She just looked…beautiful. Taking her hands, his violets met her mahogany. "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Sango."

Unable to look away, with a rising blush to her cheeks, she felt her heart flutter and smiled brightly. "Thank you."

As Ayame, in her green tube top, black hiphuggers with her own black boots, stood back and twirled her shimmering red hair, now down instead of her usual pigtails, she was going back and forth, watching between Miroku and Sango's googly-eyed silence and Inuyasha and Kagome's kiss fest-which was getting quite heated.

When the hanyou saw his girlfriend, strutting like a sexy angel in a shimmering light blue strapless number that hugged her torso, dark wash jeans that sexily embraced her hips and her own black boots. With her hair, down and curled around her shoulders and around her face, Inuyasha was surprised he didn't get a nosebleed. She rarely dressed up so…so sexy and so fine that it was impossible to look away. Sure she looked gorgeous all the time to him, but he got all…excited when she would dress up like this.

"Hey birthday boy." Her voice was low and confident, her shimmering browns full of affection and a hint of lust. He was pretty sharp tonight, a hot sexy stallion, a god with adorable ears. He was so breathtaking it made her heart pound harder than it already was.

'_And he's all mine? Oh my Kami please don't let me wake up.' _As she unknowingly walked closer to him, her eyes strayed up and down his attire. He wore a plain red button-up shirt, leaving three buttons undone, giving her a view of that chest that was chiseled and toned to perfection. And those blue jeans that he loved to wear-those tight jeans that outlined everything from his backside to his thighs and yes, his crotch. And he even wore the fang necklace she got him not too long ago. _'It's official, it's not possible for a man-or hanyou to look this fine. But it is, and he's my boyfriend!' _Kagome would say she was jealous when they went out and the female teenage population would check him out. But luckily Inuyasha was not interested in anyone but her, as he said numerous times over their relationship.

They met up, eyes never leaving the other as Inuyasha gathered her in his arms while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kagome…what the hell…?" He spoke, his voice hoarse with obvious lust. A finger touched his lips to silence him.

"You'll see when we get there." Her face was now close enough so she could whisper into his lips "And I know you're going to love it." With a single teasing flick of her tongue on his lips, the increasingly aroused inu hanyou pulled her head so their lips collided with a bruising force.

The wolf demon felt like a third wheel, standing there and watching this double mush fest. _'I really need to get a boyfriend.' _Ayame concluded hopelessly. She sighed and looked to the living room clock, seeing that they needed to get going. As she was about to politely interrupt, Sango beat her to it.

"You Hentai!" A scream followed by a slap so loud, that it got everyone's attention-even the intimately kissing couple, who was kissing nonstop for a while.

Sango was fuming, her eyes glaring dangerously at the lecherous bastard was too far gone to get a clue. Miroku, as usual was holding his left cheek, smiling like always.

"How many times must I tell you to keep your damn hands away from me?"

Miroku only chuckled helplessly. "Sango, must you be so violent, especially when it's such a special occasion?"

"Even if it's Inuyasha's birthday, that doesn't give you the right to grope me Miroku!" With one hand on her hip, she gripped the collar of his black collared shirt, tone serious yet laced with a bit of embarrassment.

Ayame cleared her throat, even though she loved when Sango beat the living hell out of Miroku, time was wasting. "As much as I have enjoyed this entertainment, we came here to celebrate our dear friend's birthday, not fight."

"She's right." Kagome nodded her head. "Let's go out and have some fun tonight!"

Shouts of confirmations and woots of excitement were the only sounds as the group left the house, getting into two cars; Miroku's and Ayame's and drove off into the night, heading to their destination.

* * *

"Holy shit!" As they drove into a nearby town and pulled into the parking lot in front of a colorful building, Inuyasha sat, wide-eyed. "The Pulsing Dragon?"

Ayame and Kagome nodded, smiling at how excited the hanyou looked; like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"That's right, Inu." Kagome, who was in the backseat with him in Ayame's car, took his hand while looking at the place also. "We wanted to celebrate somewhere special."

"It seemed "kick-ass" for a small party like us; with you being the birthday boy and all." Ayame turned her car off and got out, along with the couple in back.

As Miroku and Sango got out beside them, the five party goers, with their gifts, walked on towards the hottest, baddest and newest club in the area. The Pulsing Dragon was a non-alcoholic club/karaoke bar. It was for young teens ages 15 and up until college age of 22. It was a respectable establishment, being a restaurant as well as a booming club/karaoke bar. A neon blue Dragon with the Kanji and English translation on the roof signaled anyone who wanted to have fun while staying sober; which made it a popular hangout.

As they paid the low price to get in, being a group, Ayame led the way with the pervert and Sango behind her; unaware that she was hanging onto Miroku's arm with and Inuyasha and his angel bringing up the rear.

It had two levels. The lower level had the humongous dance floor, with pulsing beats and rotating neon lights and a karaoke stage at the front. The second level was the restaurant, with tables and booths matching the theme. The stairs leading to the dining area was to their right, and they only had to step down a flight of stairs to get onto the dance floor; which was crowded with people dancing and grinding like no tomorrow.

They decided to eat and open gifts first, then spend the rest of the night dancing until they dropped.

Sitting at a five person table, Inuyasha sat between his girlfriend and Miroku. With plates cleaned of food, glasses nearly empty with full ones in each occupants hand or spot, it was time for the man of the hour to open the presents that were to be given by each of his friends.

Miroku went first, handing Inuyasha a rectangle wrapped in sleek red wrappings. "This is something I think you will need in the future." He had that smirk on his face that everyone knew all too well.

"I'm afraid to look." Kagome turned her head to the side.

"So am I." Ayame agreed.

Sango only shook her head, glaring at the man beside her. "If I know him, it will be something not pleasant."

Miroku chuckled. "Now Sango, must you think so little of me?" He received another embarrassed yet irritated glare thrown his way, which caused him to pull back his hand that was making it's way to its favorite destination.

"I don't even want to know what's behind this wrapper." Inuyasha sighed, shook his head at his smiling friend, and decided to open the package carefully. When he fully unwrapped it, his face heated up, set what looked like a book face down and turned to his amused friend

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you for this!" He growled out.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

Without facing her; due to his face that was flushing with anger and even more embarrassment, he handed Kagome the book and waited for her reaction.

Kagome gasped, her face becoming red as well. Ayame and Sango went straight to Kagome's sides and looked down at the gift; which caused Ayame to blush and Sango to flush with even more ire for the perverted 18 year old.

Grabbing the book, she held it up and yelled. **"THE BEST POSITIONS FOR SEX: 150 STYLES TO MAKE YOUR SPECIAL TIME EVEN BETTER?"** It was so loud people had to glance back at the table; even with the booming music below.

"What?" Miroku said innocently-or so he acted. "I thought it would better help my dear old friend with his sex life-or lack thereof." He patted the hanyou's shoulder; unaware of the promise of death blaring in the two pools of sunset.

Kagome was even too mortified to talk. Her face was even darker than the darkest rose. But she could see Inuyasha's hand twitching dangerously and his form trembling. She knew he wouldn't lash out on his best friend-probably bruise him but not kill him. So, to prevent any trouble or injury, her hand went for his trembling hand, bringing his face to look up at her.

He was downright pissed. Lack of! Hell, Miroku didn't even know what kinds of sexual things he's done with Kagome! He was ready to pound the lecher but her scent and touch caused him to look up at her; her pleading browns softening him and his resolve.

"Miroku, please remove your hand or I will gladly chop it off and shove it up your ass." He said too calmly yet the meaning was all too clear. Miroku chuckled nervously and withdrew his hand.

"Pervert." Sango muttered darkly under her breath as she went to sit beside him. Ayame only shook her head, her face still red, her arms crossed, nodding her head with after Sango's mutter.

So, the opening of gifts continued. Ayame gave him a special scrapbook for his special photographs, saying that she made it in scrap-booking class. It was red with frills, hearts of pink, white, and blue with glitter sprinkled all over it. He knew what it was meant for, glancing over to his blushing girlfriend and finally to Ayame and gave her a hug, thanking her. When he opened Sango's gift with black wrapping he chuckled. He should have expected this from her.

He not only loved photography but he loved computers, so she got him an action packed computer game. It included hand to hand combat, shootouts, and even boxing! With a smirk, he also gave Sango a hug.

And lastly, he looked over to Kagome. She had two gifts, with a raised eyebrow and his eyes holding curiosity and confusion, she answered his silent inquiry.

"This is from Souta." She handed him the smaller of the two. "He wanted to give you something, a little token of how much he adores you and looks up to you."

Grinning with adoration for the said little boy, he carefully unwrapped the blue spangled wrapping to reveal something he didn't expect to see. It was a wooden picture frame with a single picture of him and the little squirt. It was taken at the beach this past summer, with Souta on his back, both laughing as they were covered in sand. He could see how happy Souta was, and it brought a warm feeling into him. That he could be admired so much, adored by just being who he is, teaching the runt all he needed and or wanted to know.

"Tell the runt that I appreciate this. And thank you."

Kagome could see all the happiness in his golden gaze and reached over to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, I will."

With hers being the last one, she was nervous. She looked back and forth between Sango and Ayame, who only encouraged her to give it to Inuyasha. Even though their earlier words helped her, she couldn't help but feel like she was…invading his personal life or something, that it wasn't her right to pry into things she shouldn't have. Kagome had wanted to give the love of her life something special, a reminder of what he once had. But the fear of him lashing out at her, making her feel lower than dirt for doing this seemed very real. She clutched the packages to her chest, panic setting in.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She looked to see Inuyasha looking at her with concern.

She shook her head, to clear it. "Nothing. Just spaced off a bit, heh." She cleared her throat and as she moved forward with her gift, Kagome knew that couldn't back out now. Whatever happens, happens, they told her. Gulping down her anxiety she handed it to him. "I hope you like it." She whispered, looking down so he couldn't see how frightened she looked.

Inuyasha could smell her sudden spike of doubt. And the way she was looking away from him, it was like she did something awful and just prayed that he didn't yell or scream at her. Why would he do that? With everyone staring at him, he decided to carefully unwrap it and peel off the tape until it was revealed. What he saw, made his eyes widen with shock.

It was something he hasn't seen in years; ever since his parents died. It was a photograph in a delicate silver frame; one that made him stop breathing. It was one of him and both his mother and father. It was when he was very young, six or seven years old. His younger self was on his father's shoulders, with him holding both his father and mother's hands. All were smiling and laughing as they walked down what looked like a park on clear blue day.

Ayame, Sango and Miroku were silent, not knowing exactly how their friend will react. With his hand covering his mouth, his eyes focused solely on the picture, it could mean anything. When they turned to Kagome, she was still looking down, her black hair serving as a curtain to hide her face, which was stained with a few tears now.

She couldn't bear to look up at him so she decided to speak; albeit very softly. "I'm sorry. I know I should have asked first. I wanted to make you happy…and I didn't know what else to do…" She took a deep breath as twiddled her fingers and holding back sobs. "I called your cousin….Shippo and I asked him. And he apparently had some photos of your family after they passed. He sent me one that he said you loved the most and thought it would make a special gift for you." When she felt Sango and Ayame's hands on her shoulders, she broke down. "I won't blame you if you hate me now…I'll understand if…you won't talk…to me again."

As he listened to her story, all he could do was stare at her. She was upset that he would be angry with her-for doing this? And worse, smelling her tears made it unbearable, making his heart ache with hers. How could he hate her when all she did was give him something that he's been wanting to see for more than 5 years? Sure his parents were dead, but he still missed them dearly, as he often told Kagome that. He's even wept to her, on her lap on occasion because he missed them. But why was she feeling so ashamed about it?

Looking to her now, seeing Sango and Ayame step back respectfully, he leaned towards her and lifted her chin up with his finger. Smelling her tears was bad, but seeing them made it worse. She was too beautiful to cry. Wiping those silver tears away, he smiled at her. "Kagome, why would you think I would hate you because of this?"

She sniffed, wiping her nose and looked back at him. "What? You're not angry?"

He shook his head. "No I'm not." His claws swept back some of her hair behind her ear then went to cup her cheek. "I could never hate you, Kagome. I love you, you know that."

"I just thought that, it would bring back unwanted memories for you and I was afraid that you were going to hate it."

"Kagome, you know why you're the only one I've told about my parents' death? It's because you're only one I can turn to to make it all go away! Before you came, I went through hell it was so bad!" Then he brought his other to hand to cup her other cheek; so she was staring right back at him. "I am absolutely astounded that you would do something so thoughtful like this for me. And I love you even more for it."

Before another word could be spoken, he brought his lips to hers; stunning her into silence. She brought her hands to his chest and went with it. After they parted for breath, he took her into his arms, and held her for a long time.

Kagome knew he was shedding a tear or two because he was so silent and she could feel him tremble a bit. Her arms automatically locked around his torso and smiled into his shirt.

'_I'm so stupid. All that fear for nothing.'_

When they pulled apart, the tears instantly vanishing, the couple noticed that they were alone.

"So, you want to dance?" Inuyasha asked, smiling down at the flushed woman against him.

"Why do you think I dressed up like this? Hell yeah, let's dance until we can't no more!" With that, Kagome pulled her grinning boyfriend up and led him all the way to the dance floor below.

* * *

And into the night, they danced together. Their slick bodies grinding and rubbing against one another, soft and heated caresses to their partner's flesh and stolen kisses, Inuyasha had a wonderful time with his adoring girlfriend. Kagome thrashed her body around, just letting loose and enjoying her precious time with the man she loved. They never lost contact with the other as song after pulsing song came on. They would bump into Sango and Miroku now and then, and they even saw Ayame having a blast with an unknown partner of her own.

After about two hours of nonstop dancing, the five members of the group met back up at the table, slick with sweat and faces flushed.

"Man, that was hot!" Miroku said as he fell into his chair, wiping his hair back.

"I never danced so much in my life!" Sango agreed, sitting down beside her dance partner trying to control her heart rate.

"Me either." Ayame added, taking a big drink of water.

Kagome, sitting on her boyfriend's lap, nodded. "I know." She felt her own heart pounding ferociously against her chest, while she was being soothed by her hanyou's soft kisses on her neck. "It's been one hell of a night."

Everyone nodded. After resting up and pouring numerous glasses of water down their parched throats, Kagome eyes the girls, who nodded silently.

"We're just going to freshen up, we won't be long." Kagome said as she kissed her hanyou's lips and got up from his lap.

"Yeah just meet us down on the dance floor." Ayame gestured down below, where they were setting up for karaoke hour. And the three girls departed without another word.

Deciding to pass the time until they got back, Miroku and Inuyasha decided to take the gifts and put them into Miroku's truck for safe-keeping, because likely after another hour or so, they would leave and spend the night back at Inuyasha's place.

* * *

It was just after the eleven o'clock hour and the guys waited on the now lit dance floor, facing the karaoke stage and near the bathrooms, where they assumed the girls were. After a while of waiting and they haven't come out.

"What's taking them so damn long?" Inuyasha murmured impatiently, his arms crossed and shaking his head.

"No need to get upset, InuYasha. Girls always take a long time to get ready. But in the end, it's worth it right?" Miroku nudged him, his wicked grin returning .

"If you're trying to get back in my good graces, it's not going to work lecher! I'll pay you back when you least expect it!" He eyed his lecherous best friend, who held his hands up in surrender and just stood by, silently.

Suddenly, the karaoke stage lit up. A man walked up to the head microphone and cleared his throat. "Hello fellow dancers and welcome to Karaoke Hour! I hope all you guys and gals are having a good time tonight!" Screaming and clapping from the audience followed quite enthusiastically. "That's what I wanted to hear! Okay, now we usually let people just come up and sing their hearts out, but tonight we are going start off with three lovely ladies who have a song dedicated to their friend. Or more specifically, a charming young lass of sixteen singing a special song to her boyfriend who is in the audience tonight."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked to each other, eyes widening in realization. Then they turned to see none other than Kagome, Sango and Ayame coming on stage, looking quite refreshed; not like the dancing divas they were a while ago.

"That's what they were up to. Trust those three to be sneaky." Miroku concluded, smiling at how the white stage light lit up Sango's eyes and her smooth skin. "But I must say, it's quite a marvelous surprise, right Yash?"

Instead of answering, Miroku looked to see his best friend just gazing right at his girlfriend. He shook his head and smiled happily for him.

Kagome went right up to where the announcer was just moments before, followed by Sango to her left and Ayame to her right, both slightly behind her. When she finally settled and stared out into the cheering audience, she sought out her single favorite pair of eyes and when she did, she couldn't help but smile. Kagome could tell he was definitely surprised.

When the clapping died down, she pulled the microphone to her lips. "This is for you, baby." Glancing at both her girlfriends, each giving a nod that they were ready, she glanced at the D.J., nodded and began to sing.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

The hanyou was star-struck. She was singing to him, in her sweet, soothing voice that made angels sound weak in comparison. He has always loved her voice and the words she were singing, made it all the more special, and he let her know that by never looking away from her glistening eyes.

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful, baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through_

_Through it all_

By now the audience was swaying and even a few couples began to dance.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me, ooh, baby_

She felt that this was the perfect song to show her hanyou at how he's changed her life. Her life was hard enough before he came. It felt unbearable that she had to hide her talent and put up with the reality that her mother and step-father didn't accept her passion.

But as she continued to gaze into those shining eyes, now a deep glowing shade of gold into the darkness of the dance floor, Kagome felt her heart beat with all the more love for him. Every word she sung was the truth. And she continued to sing with passion, as now Sango and Ayame joined in.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

Inuyasha knew that she's become happier and more confident since they met, but he never knew that he had such a profound affect on her.

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe, I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because_

_I was loved by you_

By now, a lot of couples were dancing slowly. Nearly all the females were shedding tears. Miroku and Inuyasha were entranced at the singing beauties on stage. Their voices were capturing the song perfectly. Inuyasha might have imagined it, with all females crying in the club, but he could swear that Kagome was staring to cry too, as well as seeing a few silver streams down her face caused by the stage light.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Her eyes were becoming blurry now. Her forehead was covered in sweat as her heart beat faster with each note. She was feeling her words, singing with so much truth, it was making her head spin. Now they were at the climax of the song, Kagome sung her heart out. _  
_

_You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_

_The light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

Sango and Ayame, as the background singers, were also moved with how their friend poured her feelings towards her hanyou boyfriend. Even though they were tearing up as well, it didn't affect with their singing.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Putting all her power and love into the final verse, The sixteen year old eyes closed as her back up singers put all they had into the song.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Kagome opened her eyes and stared right into Inuyasha's, her chest heaving with each breath she took_.  
_

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha." She whispered into the mike, which was followed by increasing clapping and whistling. She hooked hands with Sango and Ayame and all three bowed.

Kagome wiped her sweat and tears from her face and saw Inuyasha rushing towards the stage. With a watery grin she walked over to the egde and waited until he was close enough, and then jumped into his waiting arms, her legs around his waist to hold on. He twirled her around, oblivious of the cheers and clapping around them. Kagome took his face in her hands and crushed her lips to his. Both now had similar tear trails on their faces as they kissed with all their heart and soul, neither needing a word to express how they felt within their hearts.

* * *

**What did you think? I thought this was the best revision, after typing and deleting it numerous times! I hope you liked and and again sorry for the long wait! Until next time...**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a full year since I last updated this. Shame on me for putting it off for so long! But after a few requests to continue it, I have!

This maybe about 20 chapters, give or take. I plan on continuing it, I swear. And a **The Moon & Star** update maybe in the future as well. I'm just not sure when!

I have a new poll up! Don't forget to vote before next Saturday! Also, **Aquamarine** has been nominated by the Feudal Association as a Best AU/AR story! Wish me luck!

**For the reviewers of last chapter:**

manga-animelove - Thanks so much! I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy this!

kittychic0985 - I agree! Thank you for the kind words and please enjoy this future updates!

inuyashalover2244 - There should plenty more in the next few chapters! I hope you look forward to it!

DiscipleOfAnime - Here it is! I hope you read and enjoy this! Rin has come into the picture now!

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Inuyasha or Kagome and co. All belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Only the story idea and Yoshiro are mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks later, as the weather turned bitter and the leaves so brittle they fell from the solemn looking trees outside the window, the fifteen year old aspiring artist looked at the blank canvas in front of her, many thoughts and images racing around in her mind. After sitting in this room for the past hour, holding an appilcation and rules for the R.A.O.J competition, she still had yet to figure out if she should enter. Her boyfriend seemed enthusiastic about it when he first told her over the phone. When he handed her the entry form, it was like being handed a choice. To take a chance and letting people see her artwork, or remaning anonymous for the rest of her life. She's never even thought about it before. Painting was something she did for fun, a hobby that carried away from her daily troubles. Eveyone who knew about Lavender said she was amazing, talented, a great potential.

Her brown eyes scanned the woods beyond the home of her hanyou boyfriend. Fall had set in. The trees were bare, the sky was gray and the wind howled viscously behind the glass pane. A few leaves were plastered to the window and many more were desperately hanging on to the branches. It was a scene, a lansdcape transforming from a colorful and peaceful paradise to a naked wilderness soon to be covered and frosted with snow, icicles soon to be forming in place of the leaves.

Winter was gorgeous, if not extremely brutal. She loved the holiday season. Looking down again, her heart lept at the thought of painting something new so other people could see it. But her stomache twisted at the same notion. This was her thing. Her secret passion and dream. If she entered this country wide competition, her artwork would be made public. But if she loved being an artist, would it be helpful if she did enter and get recognized? If she won, she'd get a scholarship to an art school of her choice.

When InuYasha brought it up earlier, he said it'd be in her best interest to do it. He'd support her no matter what her final decision. Her friends and little brother said her paintings were always fresh and full of memories. Her handsome hanyou always admired the works she did for him privately. Always said that it would be worth the most to him. That even if she did go famous, those paintings he would never sell. Those were his and his alone.

But what of her mother and step-father? Surely they'd be furious. Well, her mother would no doubt lecture her but Yoshiro would do far worse. He'd degrade her and say nothing but cruel things to her face about her passion and how it wouldn't bring her shit in the world.

Comparing her boyfriend and other supporters to her parents, Kagome knew that taking a chance was ultimately better than thinking what could have been. She'd love the chance to go to an exclusive art academy. She wouldn't care for the money or if she did become famous, all that would matter was the people that stood behind her.

With her smile and eyes set in determination, the artist grabbed a pen and filled out the two part application, hoping Lavender had what it took to enter and have a shot at a life that would be her own.

* * *

Two days after that life-changing decision, her cousin finally arrived. Rin Tama, the college bound freshman, with her signature side ponytail and sparkling oakwood eyes greeted Kagome at the front of the Higurashi house. After greeting her aunt, her step-uncle, and her adorable little nine year old cousin, the girls set up in Rin's room, the guest room across the hall from Kagome's.

"I'm so glad to be here!" The nineteen year old opened one of her two suitcases to begin unpacking.

"It's nice to finally see you too, Rin!" Kagome sat on the bed and let her hand roam the blue comforter. "How you holding up after your father's funeral?"

Rin froze for a moment before hanging up the shirt in her hand. "It's been hard. Mom and I appreciated your calls and coming to the wake and the funeral." She sighed in thought before grabbing a couple more outfits. "These last six months was like living another life. Without my father we weren't the same happy family anymore."

"I know what you mean." Kagome held a purple hoodie, her cousin's favorite one she believed. "When mine died, it was like the end of the world."

Smoothing out a lacy white blouse in the closet, Rin agreed. "Yeah. Anyway…" She turned around and was handed the hoodie, deciding to wear it tonight she tossed it on the chair by the desk. "Mom thought it would be a good idea to spend a couple months here. She's already planning a trip to spend the next few months with grandma and grandpa in Kyoto. To get away from it all."

It was silent the next few minutes, with the only sounds of the metal clangs of hangers and the low wooden sounds of the drawers. Then the elder cousin looked up and went over to peel away the sheer white curtains to the dismal gray sky and the the colorless neighborhood, gray smoke curling up from fires burning in the few chimneys visible. Now hating the silence, the normally cheerful woman smiled. "So, what are the plans tonight? I can't wait to see everyone again!"

Chuckling, Kagome handed her a beautiful light orange winter coat for Rin to take. "We all agreed to go bowling tonight, then out to the arcade down the road. Everyone is meeting us there. Mom agreed to let you take her car for the night."

"Sweet! I haven't driven in months!" Taking out a pair of glossy black heels, Rin set the down in the closet before grinning. "It's time I owe that pervert. I want to kick his ass tonight for groping me!"

"I'm sure he knows that. You'll probably see him hiding behind either Sango or Inuyasha tonight."

The two laughed for a bit before Rin closed the second empty suitcase and storing the set beside the dresser. "That won't save him though." Sitting down behind Kagome with a brush, she started brushing her cousins' hair, something they've done since elementary school days. "How's life with that hot boyfriend of yours? Still sexy enough to drool over?"

"Rin!" Feeling her cheeks flushing, Kagome reached behind to smack her cousin's leg, casuing the older girl to laugh.

* * *

A couple hours later the two pulled up at the local bowling alley's parking lot, sliding in next to Ayame's prized green convertible which sat right next to InuYasha's sweet ride. Bundled up in hats and coats, the two walked through the late afternoon's chill into the warm atmosophere full of music, shouts, and smells one could drown in.

They walked down the long stretch of orange carpet before spotting the four near the end.

"Hey you guys!" Rin called out, making the quad look up.

"Rin!" Sango and Ayame waved at before rushing up to give the girl a much needed hug.

After a huge bear hug from the hanyou and receiving a slap because of a "midget" comment and a cautious wave from Miroku, the six ordered the bowling shoes and sat down at the table in front of their lanes.

"Since there's an even amount of people now, we can fairly divide up into two teams." Ayame said after tying the standard issued bowling shoes.

"That's right! I'm sick and tired of loosing to you two-" Kagome glared at Sango and Miroku, who both gave knowing smiles. "And having to pay for your dinners!"

"You guys are still doing that? Okay, I'm game!" The nineteen year old bounced up, clapping her hands in excitement.

"I know what team I'll be on." The hanyou got up and snaked his arms around his girlfirend's waist. "If only to hug you when I'm teaching you how to throw."

Kagome giggled, feeling the kisses on her neck. "You're one slick bastard, you know that?" She whispered affectionately.

"You know you love it." He whispered back before giving a final kiss behind her ear, which made the woman tremble in anticipation.

"Okay lovebirds, I hope you don't mind but I'd like to be with my cousin if only to watch you two's face's when we win." Rin glided up to the couple, all smiles and nothing but revenge cooking in her eyes.

Ayame sighed and walked over to the other side with Miroku and Sango, ready to play for dinner.

The six battled ferociously through the evening. It turned out Rin was a force to be reckoned with when it came to the pins. It turned she was an exceptional bowler. With the help and coaching of her teammates, Kagome was able to score better than she thought possible. InuYasha, the least sporty of the party, didn't do too badly. He was rewarded with a kiss whenever he got a strike, which strengthened his motivation. Sango was the most athletic, having been a member of many sports teams, knew the rules of the alley and was able to score strike after strike. Miroku, wanting to show off to his fiery brown-headed teammate, wasn't able to score as hotly as Sango but was able to hear encouragement from his team, and gain a few pointers from the hot headed woman. Ayame, with her firey red locks and summer green eyes focused, was a sight to behold as she too did a fairly good job on the alley. She was even noticed by a few of the demon guys.

After two rounds and many points later, Sango, Miroku and Ayame wallked away with lighter wallets as they paid for the victory teams' meals as well as their own. It was all in good fun as they ate, getting to know Rin and what she was up to this past year. She was starting college in the spring term, due to her family crisis and financial woes. She was aiming to be a investigator, one who specialized in homicides. She was able to get a scholarship which helped her mother substantially, who was in no condition to spend more money, even if it was for her only daughter's education.

The arcade across the street was when things got intense. Rin challenged the pervert for revenge on DDR. Miroku declined, saying he wasn't much of a dancer. The girls weren't having it as all four girls pushed him up to the remaining pad.

Miroku was creamed after the first five seconds.

While Sango challenged the winning Rin, Kagome and InuYasha went elsewhere. They challenged each other in hockey and spent some time in the love booth, dishing out a dollar for six photos of them together. They met up with the others to get some drinks later on and relaxed. The girls then separated from the guys, who wanted to whip ass in the shooting games, went to the vending machines where cute stuffed animals were up for grabs. Each girl walked away with a signal prize.

All in all, it was a wonderful night.

Walking out after many hours of fun, Kagome pulled Rin aside to talk as they neared the cars.

"I'm going with InuYasha tonight, okay? I have something important coming."

"Don't worry Kaggie. I won't tell." She hugged the younger girl. "You want me to pick you up tomorrow morning and have a day at the mall? You know, just us?"

"Sure, that sounds fun. Come over for breakfast, Yash makes killer scrambled eggs and miso."

"As long I'm not interrupting anything." Rin wiggeld her eyebrows, which caused Kagome to blush and gave each other another hug. The groups all bid farewell before Ayame took Miroku and Sango home one away, with Rin by herself and Inuyasha carrying Kagome away in the other direction of the two.

* * *

When the car's headlights lit up the cabin and the bare naked trees behind it, Kagome rushed out and unlocked the door, wanting to see what Inuyasha told her was tour.

"I got in the mail this morning." The hanyou shut and locked his door before moving to stand beside her. "I couldn't wait to tell you."

The woman looked at the return address. It was from the R.A.O.J association. She sent out the application and a sample of her work only two days before. "They're fast in responding." Pulling off her coat and moving to the living room where both sat huddled together on the couch, Kagome slowly opened the letter. Many negative thoughts started filling her head, causing a short delay in opening it.

"I don't know, Inu. What if they said no?"

His lips on her temple and higgling her waist from behind was her answer. "I'm sure it's not, Kags. But whatever it says, I'm right here with you all the way. Besides if they rejected you, well fuck them."

Relaxing at his postive words and his heartbeat and breath brushing her face, her fingers pried apart the folds and pulled out a lone sheet of paper. She carefully unfolded it and took a deep breath before unfolding it completely to read it.

* * *

"The greatest healing therapy is-friendship and love." - Hubert Humphrey

Well, how was it? Short I know but it'll get better, I promise! Let me know!

Until next time...

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a longer chapter to make up for the shorter one. I say we're about halfway through this, about nine or ten chapters to go.

**Here's a thank you to all of last chapter's reviewers:**

Grim Reaper Daughter - I'm just fine! Catching up on all my old fics, you know? Thanks for saying hello!

DiscipleofAnime - Awe, that's sweet of you to say! I hope this longer chapter will do!

manga-animelove - Yes, Rin is older. She's 19, same age as InuYasha. I know I'm mean(when it come to short chapters...) But this is a longer one! Enjoy!

LovesDepp - *Evil laugh here* Sorry about that! Fear not, for I have updated again! LOL!

Rose-Aki - Arigatou so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Read on and hope you enjoy!

alba angelo - LOL! Don't you just _LOVE_ those cliffhangers...? Not! Anyway, I hope this makes up for it!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha, Kagome and co. all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own my ideas and my O.C's(original characters)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It not so peaceful in the Higurashi home three days before Thanksgiving.

"You spend every Thanksgiving at that…boy's house. I think it's time to spend one with yur family, sweetheart." Masako tried calming her daughter down. Her hands trembled, making her tea up rattle. This converstaton called for sitting down and forcing down some tea in order to try and talk to her eldest about the holiday coming up.

Frustrated coffee colored eyes looked at her mother. "That's because I know you won't let InuYasha come over to have it with us! I'm all he's got. I'd rather have him be with someone than alone, like he has been for a long time now!" She furiously paced the living room carpet, avoiding contact with the four members present for this. "If you two would stop being so goddamn blind and controlling then you would see how wonderful he is!"

Rin, who sat next to the smaller Souta on the couch opposite the frantic mother, never witnessed such a blow out. She couldn't understand why they wouldn't let Kagome's boyfriend spend the holiday celebrating with her family. She was aware of his life proir to meeting Kagome to some extent. A lone thirteen year old forced to live alone. Kagome didn't say much else, but wasn't there enough reason to put the hate and judgment aside for one day? Her Oba refused to look up at Kagome, but she looked like she was listening. But her second Oji…

"You will watch your language in this house!" He stopped her. He left his spot from the wall to stride over to his wife by the couch. "I don't want you influencing your brother to use such foul words. Ever since you started dating that boy, you brought nothing but bad habits to this household!"

"Oh really?" She clenched her fists. The fifteen year old stared her step-father down. "I haven't done anything wrong! I haven't broken a law, or gotten arrested, or gone to jail-nothing like that! So tell me what I have done so wrong that my hanging around my boyfriend has caused me to do!"

"Your tone of voice and your choice of language has terribly altered. He is a bad influence-"

"I don't give a fuck what you say about him! You don't know him!"

"Kagome!" The mother stood up in apparent shock. "Please refrain from using that word please."

"Well, I wouldn't have to use it if you and Yoshiro would stop blocking me out and start listening to me!"

The room grew silent. In the middle stood a fuming Kagome, her eyes welling with angery tears, her face flushed from the heated argument. She looked from her mother to the man she hated with a passion. She couldn't hate anyone. But her step-father gave her many reasons to. He never listened to her when it came to the subject of InuYasha. Didn't respect her decisions, never showed her any type of affection, always had a chill in his voice and his eyes that was such a deep brown that they're nearly black, were always distant and stubborn.

And her mother…she was never this timid or blind when her biological father was still alive. She could go to her for anything, tell her anything. Always made the pain disappear, mental or physical. Always lent her shoulder for her to cry on. Her voice was always so gentle and loving. She was hardly ever mad at her. Her eyes shed happiness and joy for others, love and tenderness for her loved ones.

Where was that mother now? Why was she hidden beneath this woman that she barely recognized now?

Souta said nothing as the tension thickened. He was always behind his sister. Always gave her his support. He just wished he could be braver, stand up and say what he wanted to say even if it got him in trouble.

Luckily, he didn't have to. His cousin came to the rescue. "Obasan, Ojisan. I know this is strictly between the three of you, but can I have a say in this?"

Masako and Yohsiro looked to the teenager, then to the deadly quiet Kagome beside her. They stood silent and nodded.

"What's the harm in letting your daughter's boyfriend join for a holiday meal, especially when he has no family to celebrate it with? Surely you can set aside the differences for one day." Her hand went to hold her upset cousin's for support. "I mean, how bad could it be? No matter where he came from or if he has demon blood or if he's older. I clearly don't have anything against him. And neither does Souta from what I heard."

"She's right." The ten year old jumped and went for his sister's other side. "Inu-oniisan is always there to watch me at my soccer matches, he takes killer pictures, has given me awesome presents for my birthday every year! He's a great person, demon or not! He makes Kagome happy! It wouldn't be fair to not invite him to have dinner! He deserves not to feel like an outsider because he's four years older than neechan!"

The two adults were surprised at Souta's words. He's never spoken so boldly before. Masako had a feeling he was always holding back. Now he sounded so serious and so honest.

"He's right, Obasan. I strongly agree." Rin nodded, inwardly proud of the youngster.

While she remained where she stood with her supporting family beside her, Kagome too felt amazed for Souta. Her otouto was only ten years old but he sounded so grown right then and there. While knowing he always had an older brother relationship with InuYasha, and looked up to him as his role model, he's never spoken out loud about how he really felt before.

She grabbed his smaller hand and grasped it in appreciation.

The three youngest stood tall together, waiting for what the two stunned adults had to say to that. Kagome never looked away from them, daring them to say something more hurtful or ridiculous. But she doubted that. As long as Rin and her otouto were there, them saying their piece, what could they do now?

Masako took in every word her neice and only son said. She looked deep into her daughter's eyes and saw the determination, the hope, the desperation. Was she really that ignorant of her daughter's feelings? Was she set on making sure that Kagome was moving in the supposedly right direction that she failed to notice that her musume was already walking down it? With a boy that she told them over and over that she loved dearly no matter what they said?

She turned to her second husband, clearly having some heavy thoughts of his own. Looking to the trio once more, she sighed and set her tea down. "You are a hell of a bunch." She said with love. It was true. They were truly something else. "Yoshiro, I do belive we've been wrong. So wrong."

"Wrong? How?" His voice wasn't one of defeat and understanding but still filled with the characteristic stubborness and defiance.

"I mean what's the harm. Really?" Masako raised her eyebrows in challenge. "Think about it. We really haven't given the boy a true chance, have we? No. So why don't we let him come over, make him comfortable and like a part of the family?" Before the man could open his mouth, she held up her hand for silence. " And I don't want you picking a fight with him either. What has he done to you? Nothing! He's done nothing but make my daughter smile and let her shine! I mean it Yoshiro, please don't say anything to aggravate him or Kagome! It's a holiday for Kami's sake!"

The man stood silent but didn't say anything to disagree with his wife. He'd try and keep his cool, but he didn't know for how long. He'd never admit she was right. His pride always made him think rashly and always did something at the worst times.

Seeing that he wasn't going to argue with her, the woman turned to looked directly at her daughter, who eyes was wide with her mouth slightly open. Her eyes were glimmering with tears. She spoke so softly. "Kaasan…?"

With a single nod, Masako gave the girl a smile. "Hai. He can come."

The girl let out a sob and ran up to embrace her mother in Kami knows how long. Masako hugged her child, stroking her head. She was glad to see her daughter crying for joy this time.

The woman was also glad to have the shades finally lifted from her eyes. After all this time, this mother was going to try and reconnect with her daughter.

And this was something she couldn't and wouldn't regret. It felt right. And that was all that mattered.

* * *

That night, once everyone was in bed asleep, the overjoyed teen speed-dialed her boyfriend to give him the wonderful news. She hugged a plush inu to her chest as she rocked back and forth on her bed, her rapid heartbeat not slowing as the rings continued.

"What's up babe?" He answered immediately. "Is something wrong?"

Just hearing his rough yet worried voice brought her an even bigger smile. His voice has always been so sexy in her ears, so melting, so smooth, so affectionate. He could send her heart flying just by his voice alone.

"No no, everything's fine. I actually have good news!"

Kagome then explained everything that went down that afternoon. InuYasha remained silent yet genuinely surprised as his girfriend talked about how her mother finally stood up to Yoshiro and decided to truly get to know him. Rin and Souta spoke up and stood at her side the whole time and defended her and himself. She also told him her step-father wasn't at all pleased with it and to avoid being in the same room alone, to avoid any more tension and fights that will probably happen. The hanyou was glad to be able to finally join her family for supper, but also couldn't help that something might happen once he sat down at the table. He was also concerned for Kagome and her safety, particualry around Yoshiro. He was an unpredictable bastard so he would be watching him closely. Her mother, Kagome said seemed to want to work things out so he didn't worry so much about her. And being able to spend time with Rin and the runt sounded like a fun evening. Being with Kagome, it sounded too good to be true.

After exchanging long distance good-night kisses and "I love yous", Kagome hung up and turned it off for the night. Laying down, she was finally able to relax and look forward to the dinner three days from now. And she could now thing about Tokyo…

Nearly three weeks ago, she and InuYasha sat down and read the acceptance letter to compete in the R.A.O.J this coming April in Tokyo. The sample piece she sent with her application was quote: "Full of promise and potential." According to the rules, she had to paint something new and fresh for each of the three catergories. And so far, she's had nothing but dust in that attic she called a head…

And usually she had so many up there it was hard to keep up sometimes…

It was November so she had six months to get it all together. But as she thought about everything that's recently happened, combined with one of the listed categories, an image of her boyfriend, the fanged necklace she gave him, what he might look like as an actual dog and autumn leaves falling everywhere…

That image that would be her first painting was imprinted in her mind as she finally went to sleep with a smile.

* * *

The evening started when InuYasha arrived early to help prepare the dinner. He pulled up, dressed in his signature black jeans, red-button down shirt with a small area of chest exposed with the fanged necklace his girlfriend got for him around his neck. He looked decent as he came in, gave Kagome an affectionate hug and a small kiss to her nose before pulling back and, for the first time in nearly 3 years, was properly introduced to Masako Higurashi. After being polite and bowing to show the older woman respect, the hard part came when he locked eyes with the step-father. Still, he was trying to make an impression and still bowed his head, no matter how much he wanted the man to go to hell. Neither of them spoke, but when dark orbs of reluctance and hate met with the challenging ones of sun-glow yellow, both men knew the night was going to be extremely tense.

He was pulled into the kitchen, where he was met with Rin in a cute frilly apron chopping vegetables while the ten year old Souta was setting the table. Receiving a friendly hug from the girl and a huge warming welcome from the boy, the hanyou put on a smile and went to work.

InuYasha actually settled in nicely as he helped with the udon, standing next to Mrs. Higurashi while being asked questions that he answered as honestly as he could. He often looked back to see and watch as Kagome and Rin, wearing matching aprons with hair tied up kept an eye on the rice as they prepped the pickled vegetables. He paid close attention to the udon noodles because not only was he interested in learning the dish but wondering when he could cook it for the girl that held such spirit in her eyes. She was giggling along with her older cousin, something that had the boy smiling himself.

But he never lost track of the cold looks he got from the only non-participant.

He actually got to work with Kagome as he helped her with the the dessert. They kept their affection to a minimum no matter how much they hated to. There was no saying what her mother would say or do and no doubt her step-father would certainly raise hell and forbid him from ever coming near Kagome again. But they still talked and kidded around as they sliced the fresh watermelon and concluded that the green tea ice cream her mother just bought would go well with the fruit.

After the dinner was full prepared, Rin helped the elder Higurashi woman carry in the udon for each person followed by Souta with the drinks. While the two elders had cups of sake, the younger crowd went with tea or in, Rin's case, **CC Lemon**, a popular lemon soda that she brought with her. She gave a bottle to Kagome and Inuyasha. Souta stuck with the tea and milk he had.

After everyone gave a prayer for what they were thankful for in their lives, they all started the meal without too much tension.

Sitting at the head of the table, Masako observed the five people enjoying the delicious udon noodles she taught the young hanyou how to make. While her daughter and her boyrifend flanked her, with her neice and only son sitting beside them, Yoshiro was across from her, sipping his sake and unusually quiet today. Since it was Labor Thanksgiving Day, or _Kinro kasha no hi_, both he and she had the day off. And ever since her husband learned that his step-daughter's boyfriend was joining them for dinner three nights ago, he's been really moody. She knew he was only tolerating InuYasha's presence, if only barely. His shoulders were bunched and his voice was cold and stoic to the boy.

To break the silence, the mother turned towards her son. "So Souta, how was your day at school, dear?"

After swallowing his mouthful of udon, he llit up. "Oh it was exciting. I learned that today, (3)_Kinro kasha no hi _was a former harvest festival, or Niinamesai. It's a ritual in which the Emporer offers to the Kami the season's freshly harvested rice and then eats it. But now, it's celebrated only by the Imperial family."

"That's right. It seems you learned quite a lot."

"We also took a short trip to the local police station to give out drawings we worked on all week to say thank you for protecting us!"

"I remember doing that in elementary school." Rin said before sipping her drink.

"I do too." Kagome piped up. "It was a lot of fun."

The mother noticed that the hanyou teen was silent and so decided to find out more about him, since she really didn't give him a chance in the first place. "Inuyasha, you are in college, right? Tell me, what do you plan to major in?"

After silently chewing on the last of his portion of udon, he swallowed, looked at his girlfriend for a brief moment and then answered. "Photography. I want to travel the world and hopefully open up a gallery one day."

Seeing the older woman smile, the boy relaxed somewhat. Sneaking a glance at his girlfirend, he could see that she was happy. Happy that he and her family were finally together. He sent her a smile, and she smiled right back.

Something that didn't go unseen by the silent, fuming step-father.

* * *

"Hey baby, you okay?"

A silver ear twitched in the direction of his girlfriend's voice and footsteps. A few seconds later he felt something warm placed upon his shoulders. He turned slightly to now see her standing beside him in a heavy shawl wrapped around her own shoulders. It was freezing out here but he didn't notice too much now that Kagome was here. Even when he didn't want it or he simply didn't think about it, Kagome was always taking care of him and his health.

It warmed him up more than the blanket. He took her hand and gave it a small peck in gratitude. "I just came out here to think."

"Was it getting too uncomfortable in there?" She moved closer, never letting his hand go. "Was it Yoshiro?" After a few moments of him not answering, she asked. "Was it my Okaa?"

Kagome heard his breath hitch. Her eyes moved to where he was staring, the backyard. The grass was turning with the autumn season as did the two trees whose leaves have now fallen and coated the ground. A pagoda stood dominantly in the far left corner, and close to it was her mother's garden where she planted in memory of her biological father, whose remembrance stone with his name stood in the lifeless bed.

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou let out a breath, one of bitterness and mourning. "Being in there…with your family…seeing how well you get along-you and your Okaa, it just…reminded me…of what I used to have."

Her grip tightened. Her eyes sought out his. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you decline the invitation? You had all rights to say no when I told you."

"Because I knew that seeing me in your home, with your family, I couldn't turn it down. You seemed so happy and I didn't want to take that away from you, or see your smile go." He then faced her and brought her to his side, wrapping her in his arms. "I know they don't like me dating you because I'm older and I'm not exactly a regular guy."

"I know you're not. That's what I love about you." She melted into his body, his warmth and natural scent that she called home. She closed her eyes and sighed. "It doesn't matter what they think of you. You will always matter to me. And everyone else who knows you does too."

"Your Okaa, she seems pretty nice to me. You told me she would give me a second look, a chance I was never given. After a while it felt like being with my own Okaa again. And my Otou…" He embraced her as a brief chilll passed by them. "I watched how you and Souta interact, you and Rin…It's something I want, ever since…"

"You aren't alone, InuYasha!" The female gripped his shirt to grab his attention. "You have friends who do care about you. You won't ever be alone. Not ever again…"Kagome's hand went up to cup his cold bitten cheeks. They were numb but the hanyou felt the warm tingles her fingers sent straight to his heart. "I will make sure of that."

They stood like that in silence, but only for a few moments. Inuyasha, feeling the need to shed a few tears pulled her to his lips to engulf her. She understood his need and desire for company. She was always there to comfort him, reassure him of what he had. He knew he would never let her go, because without her, he might as well be a hermit for the rest of his life.

Their kiss was slow yet passionate. Her hands went around his back as his hands cupped her face. When they pulled back, staring into each other's love ridden eyes, the taller InuYasha bent down to rest his forehead on hers. His hands went for her hips where they stayed. They didn't even notice either the shawl or blanket as they drooped and pooled around their feet.

"You're one hell of a woman." He whispered sincerely.

Her ansering smile lit up her face.

"I wanted to ask you something. But I've always wanted to ask your Okaa's permisison first."

"What is it?"

Kissing her nose before his hands rubbed her back, inhaling her lotion of pear and vanilla he looked into her eyes, ever so serious and said, "I want you to move in with me."

Brown eyes widened as their owner gasped. She froze in her lover's arms, not believing what she just heard. "InuYasha…?"

"Not right now…but after you finish school. I don't want to take you away from your family when you're not even sixteen yet."

"I understand. Of course! Yes! Yes!" A stream of tears ran down her cheeks as they met again in a fiery kiss, one of promise and hope for their future.

This supposedly private moment was anything but. The window facing the backyard the leery step-father watched the couple kiss and embrace at the shocking news. His arms were crossed and his eyes were narrowed dangerously at the hanyou.

_'So he thinks he can come in this house, dine with my family and propose to my step-daughter to move in with him? Who the hell does he think he is?'_ He saw so much red he didn't even remember the sentimental moments or the promise of talking to her mother first. Plus the way they were holding each other, being affectionate and all that at this house…this was all too much! For the life of him, there was something about that boy that grated his nerves to no end! Ever since he married into this family! All he saw was the need to keep him away from Kagome. She was still so young and could do so much better than that hanyou trash. Neverrmind that his wife was tyring to make nice, he for one, wasn't going to put up with it any longer!

* * *

He left the window and marched with purpose to the living room where the rest of the family were finishing the watermelon and ice cream dessert.

"What is it, dear?" Masako set down her bowl as she saw the look, the dangerous look in Yoshiro's eyes.

"Oh you'll see."

Rin and Souta, who were sitting on the opposite couch, looked to each other and knew. Whatever it was, a storm was coming and it was going to end badly.

"Yoshiro, what are you talking about?" The mother noticed his rigid posture and his clenching fists and immediately became worried. "What's going on?"

"Maybe you should ask your daughter that."

All three in the room felt a shiver down their spines at the cold rage in his voice.

The living room was silent except for the clanking of the collection of dishes to be washed later on the table. The wind was howling outside, a reminder that autumn and winter were neck in neck. The three curious and confused Higurashi members waited for the couple to return while the step-father paced back and forth until he heard the back door slam.

As soon as the hanyou and his female companion entered the now silent and tense atmosphere of the living room, all hell broke loose.

"When were you planning on telling us?" The older man spoke first. "You think you can just do whatever you want without speaking to us about it first?"

"Yoshiro?" "What are you going on about?" The mother and daughter asked simultaneously.

"Don't give me that innocent crap! Moving in with that…that…no good boyfirend of yours without running it by us first!"

The woman and two cousins sat in shock. Masako looked between her daughter and husband, knowing something like that was big. Rin and Souta were frozen to their places.

The hanyou and his girlfriend's eyes widened. "You were spying on us?" Kagome screamed in fury. "How fucking dare you!"

InuYasha too was taken back. If that bastard was watching them, how could he not have noticed it sooner? He felt his own anger boiling close to the surface. This…prick had taken it too far. And he wouldn't put up with him yelling and accusing Kagome for something he just naturally assumed she was automatically going to do!

No. No one upsets Kagome.

"Excuse me!" He stepped in front of her, willing to defend her and protect her, even from this horrid bastard. "You have no right yelling at her! If you want to blame someone, let it be me! I was the one who suggested she move in with me but only if-"

"You insolent half-blood! I will not take orders from you in my own house!" Yoshiro stepped closer to the infuriated hanyou, just mere inches away. "You come in here, acting all polite and such in front of me and then you didn't even bother to ask us if it was alright for her to even consider moving in with you in the first place!"

Maskao felt now was a good time to step in between the fuming men. "Yoshiro, calm down!"

Her plea fell on deaf ears as he continued to rage. "And then I saw you hugging, laughing and kissing all over her!"

"She didn't seem to mind!" InuYasha added with sarcasm. "And what difference does it make? I love her! So what if I want to embrace her? Kiss her? That is no damn concern of yours!" The fire burned in the hanyou's blazing suns. He was not backing down, not after what he's put Kagome through. He was finally erupting. "And spying on us! How dare you!"

Kagome held her boyfriend's hand behind his back, trying to keep him from pummeling her blind and ignorant step-father. She held back the tears she wanted to fall, but right now she pressed against his back, hoping that this wasn't going to turn out poorly. She wanted to yell but right now she was far too upset to do anything. And InuYasha was like a volcano, finally erupting with outrage. She never thought that he and her blasted step-dad would fight like this. And it tore her apart inside that this was happening after such a fantastic evening.

As the argument escalated, both mother and daughter had to step in between them to prevent a physical confrontation, which by the accusations and hated words exchanged back and forth, it was rapidly leading up to it. Kagome held back her hanyou, trying to reason with him. InuYasha felt his girlfriend's hands on his chest, preventing him from moving in to sock the bastard. He'd never throw her aside unless it was for a very good reason. Masako, trying with all her will and might, stood back to back with her daughter as she too tried to calm her raging husband. He had a temper to rival the hanyou's. It was getting worse as time went, the two women barely preventing the men from throwing a punch.

Rin held Souta close to her, unable to tear her gaze away. She's never seen such a fight before. She could see her fifteen year old cousin trying to placate the hanyou she called her friend, and once in a while she thought she could spot a tear down the girl's flushing face. Her Oba was not having very much success either. The man that was her second Oji was like a feight train. He wouldn't stop until he saw what he wanted. He wanted InuYasha out of the hosue and out of her cousin's life. The horrible threats and screaming were increasing until she had to cover her younger cousin's ears. Cursing was not in short supply tonight. And she knew it would only end in tears and a lot of pain.

But why? All because he disagreed with Inuyasha inviting his step-daughter to come and live with him? In her mind, love was love. But her Oji didn't see that. All he saw in front of him was a half-blooded teenager was older and therefore untrustworthy.

And with a final threat that was horrible and so intense it shook the whole house, InuYasha finally decided he had enough.

**"YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE, I'LL LEAVE! AND NOT BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO, BUT BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THE WOMAN I LOVE TO HURT ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO CAUSE HER ANYMORE PAIN AND TROUBLE BY BEING HERE! SO YOU 'LL NEVER SEE MY FACE AGAIN!"** And with that, the hanyou turned away from the red faced Yoshiro and headed towards the front door.

Rin and Souta started trying to convice him to stay, to not leave like this. The hanyou shook his head and ignored the pleas as he walked out into the November cold.

"InuYasha…" The fifteen year old whispered brokenly. She followed right after him letting her tears fall from her eyes. "InuYasha-" She caught up to him and was trying to reach for him but his next words stopped her cold.

"Stay away from me, Kagome." His head lowered to the ground but she could still see the side of his face. "I wouldn't want to hurt you. Or worse…turn my back on you. I can't do this anymore."

"Inuyasha please, don't do this." She begged, clenching her outstretched hand. "Please…"

He could smell her tears and felt horribly guilty for causing something he vowed not to do to her ever again. But what else could he do? Her family was having more problems because of him, and Kagome was suffering for it. He heard the emotional plea, heard her beg for him not to go. His heart was crumbling with every step he took and every word he spoke. It was very hard for him not to turn around and look at her face. He wanted to hold her one last time, but he couldn't.

Instead he spoke in a voice she's never heard from him before. Pure guilt, remorse, and heartbreak all in those three single words softly spoken to her. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

And under that somber gray autumn sky, two hearts were shattered. One who fell to her knees, having no strength left watched the other, the man she loved drive away in his car. Two sets of tears let loose the beginning of loss and pain that day.

* * *

"You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." - Dr. Seuss

**Information used in this chapter for:**

(1) Family member names in Japanese - Source: japanese . about . com

(2) A typical Japanese dinner - Sources: wiki - answers . com **and** teriyakichicken . net

(3) Labor Thanksgiving Day - Source: wikipedia . org

**Note: CC Lemon is an actual drink in Japan. It was one of my favorite drinks growing up there. **

I was actually starting to cry when I wrote the ending. Tell me what you thought about it.

Next chapter should be up sometime next week. Until then...

Sayonara!


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, since "**White Dove Black Falcon"** won't be starting for another few weeks or so, I am brushing dust off my old stories and getting new chapters out! Mainly this one, since "**The Moon & Star"** I'm heavily revising future chapters and whatnot. I'm shocked that people are still into this one! But hey, the more I write the better my skills! Isn't that true for all if usl writers out there?

**NOTE:** A new poll is up! I know, "Again?" But this is to decide which couples to include. There are seven choices and you can vote for up to three. It will close next Friday, the 21st.

One of the three stories voted on, **"Don't Let Your Suns Fade"**, since it is a one-shot it will posted as soon as I can upload it. I have it finished but every time I try and upload it, it says "empty document" or "error processing"-which hasn't happened to me before! I don't know what to do? Is it just me...?

**For Chapter 10 reviewers:**

buttercup - Sorry! But I hope the cliffy will be worth it for the next few chapters...

DiscipleOfAnime - Thanks so much! I'm happy you're liking it... The next few chapters will be... happier ones I promise!

LovesDepp - Don't hate! LOL! Some angst had to happen sooner or later. But fluff galore will come shortly, I swear! Just keep reading!

manga-animelove - LOL! I know, I feel the same! But don't worry, things always having a way of working themselves out... you'll see!

alba angelo - Rest assured there will be "sweeter moments" in the coming updates...!

SweetHunniiBunnii - Thanks! You've been nothing but helpful and supportive!

InuEared Miko of Darkness - I completely agree with you! I was in tears just writing it. I had that scene in my head since the beginning. And thanks so much! Sweeter times will be ahead!

**Disclaimer: **The hot, silver headed hunk and co. and belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only own my ideas and the evil step-father.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

He was such an idiot. How long did he think it could go on like that?

His house was now empty, cold, dark, and lifeless. The kitchen was always where he was cooking for her, the living room where they sat on his couch and enjoyed some sappy romantic comedy or adventurous action movies, even the room she deemed her sanctuarary seemed to taunt him. The door was open a crack but the fumes of paint still reached his sensitive nose.

His silver hair dropped all around his face as he sat on the edge of his bed. His knees supported his arms with his hands folded, staring out into nothing. His eyes were halfway shut in mental exhaustion with bags underneath his once lively golden suns. The warmth that usually filled this room was now nonexistent. He didn't know how long he just sat there, or if it was morning, noon or night.

Ever since he reached this spot all he could think about was her. He kept on hurting her by just staying with her. He cringed at the accusations that were thrown at him, flinched at how she was much younger than him and that she deserved better than an older half-blooded freak that has no family. The tears that fell from those precious, innocent eyes always made him stop and realize that she was hurting and distraught because of this whole situation. Because of him.

_'I did this. I should have left before it got this bad. And now all these thoughts, all these doubts, all the arguments and fights she's had with her family, all those tears she shed after said disagreements, and the fight with that greedy and stubborn ass bastard was the last straw.'_ He had to make a decision.

And that was to leave. Leave that house and leave the one woman who knew him better than anyone else ever could.

It was one of the most difficult decisions he's ever had to make. He had to do what was best for her. He blamed himself for letting it go on and on. He would cry if he hadn't already run dry hours ago.

Just then, his cell vibrated. As much as it pained him, he couldn't answer it. He knew that ringtone. She was calling him. Almost every hour since he left. The last time he saw her face was in his rearview mirror as he drove away, was one of pain and grief. She collapsed on that lawn, watching him. And that image would sear and torture his mind for who knows how long. InuYasha didn't want to ignore her. His claws were aching to press that talk button, like every time he heard her ringtone.

He watched the device until it stopped. Until it showed another missed call. The 16th missed call from his girlfriend.

Deciding to try and and least do something productive than wallow in self pity anymore, he shut off his phone and headed towards his shower. Thank Kami he didn't have to go to classes today, otherwise he'd be missing a ton of work. He shook his head as he shed his clothes and turned on the showerhead until he was drenched in hot steaming water. Not even the usual exciting thought of photography and exploring beyond his backyard could get him out of his sullen mood.

* * *

It was the sixteenth time she called him. And it was the sixteenth time he didn't answer. But she still gripped her phone like it was the only hope in getting in touch with him after last night's fiasco.

Last night could be considered the only time she could recall mentally shutting down. After she saw his car turn the corner of her street, she closed her eyes and let the tears rain down. She heard the voices of her cousin and younger brother and in the distance her mother's. She was unaware of them hauling her up and directing her back into the house. She shrugged them off and headed right for the stairs to her room. Kagome didn't cast anyone a glance. And she didn't want to see anyone after she closed and locked her door.

She fell onto her bed and pulled the sheets up. Reaching for her phone she held it close as well as her plush Inu, her sole comforts. It was completely dark save for the small light on her dresser. Her shades were drawn thus not allowing outside light to pierce her depression. Occassional knocks on her door and the different voices calling her name didn't faze her. She covered her ears, blocking everything out. She didn't want to hear anything or anyone.

Her eyes shut again at another failed phonecall. Sleep was impossible because she didn't want to no matter how much her body craved it and the other reason was the argument downstairs. Her mother's usual calm tone was replaced with the one she'd only used when she was downright pissed off. She could occasionally hear her step-father's voice but it was always cut off. It had been going on for sometime and she was sick of hearing it.

All she wanted was one person, for that one person to hold her, to make it all go away and stay away. But that one person was not even talking to her anymore. And that's what tore her heart to shreds.

"What am I going to do?" Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. She sniffed before moving her head to glance at the few framed pictures on her bedside table. One was of her and Souta with her father at an amusement park before he died. Smiles and ice cream painted faces suggested that they were having a blast. The second smaller one was of her group. She was flanked by Sango and Ayame and behind them stood Rin, Miroku and behind her, her silver haired savior. It was during last Christmas before Rin took off for a year.

And the last one, was a vertical one of just her and InuYasha. A tear slipped from her eye as she recalled that one memory. It was this past summer, they were walking hand in hand on a dock as the sun set behind the Pacific. A local photographer asked if they wanted a photo and with their permission, snapped a perfect memory. They were embracing each other behind the sunset, while InuYasha rested his head against hers, both smling as the sea breeze whipped their hair around them…

The repetitive ticking of her bedside clock echoed in time with her heartbeat. Her vision was blurry enough to not see the time but didn't care enough to try to. Her stomach called out in hunger and her eyes were swollen with tears, her head throbbed with an ongoing headache. It didn't seem real that her hanyou wasn't even taking her calls, all because he thought it wouldn't cause her anymore hurt or quarrels with her family.

She knew he always had her well being and interests in mind, and tried his damndest to make her happy. But this was only ripping her further apart, and not only her but himself too. Probably more than her.

Her room grew darker as night approached. After letting Rin drag her from bed, made her take a shower and get some food in her gut, Kagome could say she was physically better than before. But her mental and emotional state weren't. Aside from her cousin and her brother, Ayame and Sango came in for a while to talk. The two listened as Rin told them what happened, with the end narrated by the struggling Kagome. Sango, patting her friend's arm informed her that Miroku was on his way to InuYasha's place to see if he could do anything for him. Kagome sighed, knowing that her boyfriend too needed support. She was going to find some way to get back to him.

Wait a minute…she wasn't restricted by any means. She knew the way to his house like the back of her hand, she had her bike, she had her phone-why was she just sitting here like a lost puppy instead of going out there and getting her man back?

The girls were skeptic when Kagome said she was heading to Inuyasha's tonight. Of course she was understandably upset about the whole feud and all, but that didn't mean she had to lay there and take anymore sympathy and lonliness. She was berating herself for not realizing it sooner. She would sneak out from her window later, drop to the ground, grab her bike and make a beeline for cabin in the woods.

Ayame asked about her mother and Yoshiro, but her friend was set on going. She didn't want to hear the fighting anymore and was tired of doing nothing. So let them worry. Her mother might call when she discovered her missing. Yoshiro was probably in deep shit with her mother and therefore would question himself why he let this happen.

Rin promised her determined cousin to call her in the morning, knowing that the night would belong to her cousin and the hanyou, and them alone. She was sure Kagome could take care of herself. If not, she would call the hanyou's house herself, or his cell phone whichever came first. Ayame and Sango also swore to call their best friend sometime tomorrow.

The four women then came in for a group hug.

And exactly a half hour to midnight, a stealthy female figure carefully crept down and found her bike to race in the cold and cloudy night in pursuit of her boyfriend, not caring about what she might be in for when she got there.

* * *

Rain started pelting the windows, which caused the hanyou to rouse from his one hour slumber. After a couple hour's chat with an unexpected visitor, Miroku, Inuyasha admitted he felt a hell of a lot better getting that burden off his chest. And with some forcing on his part by Miroku, he ate a few cups of ramen to sate his growling stomach.

Staring at the red device for a long time on his dresser, after turning it back on to see two more missed calls, he finally turned off his phone for good hours ago after a total of eighteen missed calls from Kagome. He just couldn't take it anymore. Rubbing his eyes after such a stressfully mental day, the hanyou concluded that one hour of sleep was all he was going to get. He just couldn't sleep with all the daunting thoughts in his head.

Swining his sweatpant clad legs over to the side of his bed, he tried thinking of something to occupy his time. If Kagome were here…

He shook his head vehemently. _'Get over it man, you don't deserve her. Not after all the tears and emotional turmoil you put her through.' _He subconsciously rolled his left shoulder to get the kinks out._ 'And if she's smart, she'll listen and stay there.'_

But is what he wanted? It definitely wasn't what she wanted and he knew there was a slim chance of her actually listening to him.

_'She's quite stubborn. But she's also just as fragile. I can't bear to see her looking so broken anymore.'_ Getting up, he opened the curtains of his window and stared at the dusky woods getting drenched in cold rain. He let his forehead touch the cool glass as his eyes scoured the woods he called home. No movement, no color, no girl with her sketchpad in the tree leaning against the closest tree.

Her scent was cloaking his bed as well as his pillow. The leftover fumes of her paints and enticing perfumes occupying the lone dresser along with his cologne permeated the house, as if taunting the poor guy for no longer having what he wanted, like a lost boy loosing his favorite blanket.

He chuckled darkly. In a way, he was close to loosing that blanket, one that offered him nothing but hope and security.

_'My life is so fucked up.'_ Shaking his head at the outside world he pulled himself up and decided to see what could keep his mind away from a certain sophmore teen.

The rain was mild at best so he was still able to hear over it. And as he was on his way to the kitchen, he stopped in mid step. It was very faint but he thought he could hear squeaking.

"What the hell…?" His ears tuned in more to the sound, confirming that it was squeaking and getting louder each moment. Then he started to pick up a heartbeat, one that was pounding furiously.

With his eyes narrowed in suspicion, he rushed for the door, slammed it open and stood on the porch shielded from the rain in order to assess the mysterious newcomer.

"It better not be a robber or any stupid shit like that otherwise he's going to get his ass kicked." His voice was deep and low, and very serious. No one showed up on his property close to midnight. Except if they wanted to cause trouble.

Cracking his knuckles in preparation for a possible confrontation, the hanyou was halted when he saw something moving at a moderate speed through the trees. It was hard to tell exactly what it was because of the falling rain, but he confirmed it was a small figure…looking to be riding on a bike heading towards him with a light to guide them…The perons's heartbeat grew louder in his ears and soon he was able to see the figure more clearly, as well as hearning their voice.

He might as well as have froze right there. He couldn't feel the wind on his bare skin or the chilling rainfall wetting his hair, ears and his body. He didn't care if his feet were soaked in mud. No, because heading his way, in the night and rain, panting for breath soaked to the bone was the one person that haunted his every thought and dream.

"Kagome…"

As soon as she came within several feet, Kagome wasn't surprised to see her hanyou there in apparent shock. Coming to a stop and letting her bike fall, she straight to him and sprung into his arms were he caught her, letting the rain and her tears fall on his skin.

He hugged her close. His claws held her head and around her waist as he felt like nothing could be better than this. Of course he was relieved that she was here and back in his arms, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to let her off the hook.

But for now, he relished in her company, kissing her face and nuzzling in her drenched black locks. He could feel her shaking, both from the cold and the crying. He scooped her up and kissed her frozen lips before letting her rest on his shoulder and carried her back into his house, all the while letting his own heart beat in harmony with hers, as it always does when she was with him.

He had his artist back and that was enough.

* * *

"Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place." - Zora Neale Hurston

Not very long and probably not my best, but who knows... there might be a lemon next chapter huh?

Until next update...

Sayonara!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm writing and dealing these chapters out faster than I thought. With **WDBF** close to being published, I am catching up and getting these chapters out as fast as I'm able! Also, I have a new one-shot out called **"Don't Let Your Suns Fade"**. It's one of the three most voted popular in my previous polls. Check it out if you want!

**NOTE:** My poll on my profile page is still open until this coming Friday. Don't forget to vote!

**Here's to Chapter 11's reviewers:**

buttercup - Don't worry, I'm pretty sure all will be well (... hint hint)LOL!

DiscipleOfAnime - I know Yoshiro will get his eventually but for now let our couple have their time together!

starredvans - She won't give up that easily! Let's see what happens here...Enjoy!

manga-animelove - Ain't that the truth! LOL! I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter! Read on!

InuEared Miko of Darkness - Thanks! Well I'm hoping you like reading this one... Plenty of tears and sweetness!

SweetHunniiBunnii - Don't worry I'm sure they'll straighten things out... Just read on and see!

alba angelo - LOL! Right. I hope you won't be disappointed with this update!

**WARNING: **Citrus content!

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha isn't mine. He and co. solely belong to Rumiko Takahashi. And I'm pretty sure you all know by now what I own.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

He cradled her to his chest as they entered the house. His lips kissed the cool flesh of her cheek, making his way to the living room to set her on the couch and draped a quilt over her. After tucking her in, he rushed to get his fireplace going. Never mind his tolerance for cold, his girlfriend was human and was more susceptible to illness.

Grabbing some wood from the holder, he threw the logs in and grabbed the matches he kept on the stone mantle, struck one and tossed it in. Moving the metal guard in place, the hanyou breathed in the smell of burning wood, trying to figure out how he was going to question the woman on the couch who he knew was currently watching him.

He wanted to be mad at her. But right now he had to get her out of those soaking wet clothes and into something dry. After getting her up and telling her he'd be making her something to eat, since her stomach was more than likely empty and directed her to his bedroom, the hanyou rubbed his face in exhaustion.

_'What is she doing here?'_ After hearing the water running in his bathroom, he closed the bedroom door and left her in peace. He walked downstairs to his kitchen, trying to distract himself while many questions and thoughts plagued him.

Not that he wasn't happy to see her. Seeing her in the rain in the dead of night coming to him was a shocker. But he left for a reason. The problems between her and her family were escalating. Almost every night she'd call because she wanted him to hold her. And while he never refused her, the hanyou knew that it couldn't go on like this. He hurt when she did. His heart clenched when her tears reached him. Her tears flooded his soul, his being with the horror that he was responsible.

But the night before seemed to be the last straw. Her step-father was adamant in accepting him. Her mother seemed to be trying. Just because he was older and not all human all this had to happen. He couldn't help who he loved. He was in love with Kagome. And that meant he had to try and think about what was best for her. She often said she wanted him with her, that her spats with her mother and step-father mean nothing. She loved him and wanted to remain with him.

And now here she was some twenty-four hours later. She rode through the rain just to his place just to prove where she wanted to be and that nothing could change it.

While he admired her strive and courage, InuYasha knew her perseverance would get her into trouble. After learning how set on her decisions she could be, it was sometimes too much of a good thing. Kagome would not stop until she got what she wanted.

The nineteen year old suspected that she was going to do the same thing here tonight.

He kept her soup hot on the burner until he heard his bedroom door open and her bare footsteps heading down stairs. They were meek, soft and tender like she was. Her lavender shampoo was strong as she reached the landing and came face to face with him.

She was again wrapped in the same quilt and he could see that she had on one of his T-shirts and nothing else. Her hair was dry and fluffed out, her cheeks were rosy again and her eyes were were no longer red and pained.

InuYasha came forward and embraced her with all he had. Despite his lingering anger and disbelief that she didn't listen, his heart still beat with love for her. His soul was alive once again.

He pulled away after pecking her nose and with the steaming bowl he guided her back to the couch and made sure she was tucked in before handing her the bowl of miso.

* * *

The continuing crackle of the fire filled the room as the couple sat in silence. Kagome would take tiny sips and would turn to occasionally glance at her hanyou. He too would look at her then turn away and be deep in thought. She didn't know what exactly he was feeling but she did know he was upset with her and her sudden appearance. And she couldn't really blame him.

Gazing into the fireplace, she took a deep breath, inhaled the familiar scent of his house, then set her half finshed bowl down on the table. She knew they had to talk about this. And it wasn't going to be easy.

"InuYasha…"

Hearing his name, the hanyou glanced at her. Anything that he wanted to say vanished when he saw the vulnerability and the strength in her eyes, and the power in her voice.

"I know…that what you thought you did was best for everyone. That by leaving you were making everything better." She fisted her hands, never once looking away from the blazing fire. "I was asking myself why? Why you decided to do what you did." For a brief second she closed her eyes, to gather her next words and turned her body to fully face him. "And I understand. You tell me that you will always look out for me, that you want to protect me, even if it's what you think is the right thing."

Sensing that he was going to argue she shushed him. "Please let me finsh. Then you can yell at me all you want." After he nodded, she took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "You are so selfless. More selfless than anyone I know. You try and think about others before yourself. And I love that about you. But sometimes it's okay to be selfish."

"Not when it comes to you." The hanyou was moved by her words. She could always say something to lift himself up. "I hate hurting you, you know that. I can't stand sitting there, hearing you cry."

"But you always make it better!" She promised she wans't going to cry anymore but obviously it wasn't going to work. "When you hold me, when you kiss me it all goes away. So what if I have arguments with my family? **SO WHAT?**"

"I am not going to risk you or your health anymore, Kagome!" The man stood up, which also made her stand up. "You're too important to me! I did what I had to do!"

"I am happier with you than anyone else, anywhere else in the world! Okay, so I do get angry with them. They talk about you, accuse you of stuff that are wrong! I defend you because I care about you! When will you listen to me? When will you listen that no matter what goes on or what they do to me mentally and emotionally, I'm still going to come back to you! Because I love you! Because no one deserves being alone! Ever! And for once, can you think about yourself and what you want?"

"I know what I want. And that's you. But seeing you doing this day after day, I had to make a decision!" Her tears were driving him crazy and so he was lashing out. "You need to stop being so stubborn and think about what is really best for you! Stop being so stupid for once and actually think about what needs to be!"

"What I need for you is to stop being such a bastard and realize what you have in front of you! That people love and care about you! Including me! And right now you're hurting! How do you think that makes me feel? When you say that you care about my happiness, well don't forget that works the other way too." The teen stopped to breathe and whispered so softly that he barely heard her over the fire. "Don't forget, when you hurt I do too. And my happiness comes from you."

With sparkling tears pouring from her eyes, she bowed her head and ran upstairs leaving a contemplating hanyou behind.

* * *

Clenching his fist, he could see that she was right. She alway saw through him. He tried making her life better by leaving but when he went he also left a huge chunk of him with her. He hated that. Apparently his choice in leaving was not helping her, but in the long run it was eventually going to hurt her more.

Standing in the midst of his living room with a warming fire, InuYasha felt colder than ever. Her words hit him like a truck. She was always saying that. Her happiness and her sorrow was his. And his was hers. How can he run away thinking it was the best thing for her? He couldn't break off their bond; couldn't break this cycle of emotional turmoil.

The girl who was passionate for art painted a huge picture for him. A picture that made him see what he was doing. To her. And to himself. One one side, there was love. Red, yellow-many vibrant colors coming to together when they did. They shined when in each other's presence. And on the other, was a colorless future. Somber grays and depressing blacks and hopeless whites, all meshing together to create a somber atmosphere. Two hearts, two souls separated because of a decision that was causing more harm than good.

"What have I done? What have I fucking done?" He whispered vehemently.

His life was bleak when his parents died. It was something his thirteen year old self was unfortunately confronted with. Without the support and voices of his mother and father to guide him, InuYasha had to paint his own picture. He had to create something new to live with and be comfortable with. The only positive color in his portait was he wanted adventure, he wanted to capture more, be more than he already was. Pictures with vivid and brilliant colors and magnificence in their stories. His soul cried every time he picked up his camera to snap a shot. He rejoiced in permanently capturing a memory, a moment in time, something he can reflect back on.

And when his eyes looked up to the ceiling where he could hear his beloved's soft teary voice, he realized that she didn't just paint the truth but she also made him create more colors and images because she was in it. She was his anchor, his insipration. Her radiance, her brilliance, her outstanding nature brought him into a better and brighter world. She brought him out of his dark and gloom and into a more colorful future. With her in the picture, he didn't have to worry about ending up alone.

And now he risked erasing that future.

He knew what he wanted. He knew what his mistakes were. He didn't want that. His intentions were good but they brought nothing more than heartache.

Before he knew it, he traced her scent to her bedroom. It was clear that she sought peace in her own sanctuary the way she clutched her pillow, littered with tear spots. Her hair surrounded her face so he couldn't see her expression. Closing his eyes and once again cursing himself under his breath, he nearly shut her noiseless door and quietly moved to sit next to her.

She couldn't hear him but she felt the bed shift. She didn't mean to raise her voice but she had to get her point across. She wasn't going anywhere. Not without him.

InuYasha might be selfless but sometimes he could be so dense and so blind she wanted to hit him upside his head.

But what shook her out of her thoughts was the tender touch of his hand on hers, unclenching her fingers on the pillow and slowly but firmly entwining their fingers. Her eyes moved to see him watching her, and what she thought she saw in his eyes: remorse, guilt, basically an apology.

Kagome read his face, his expression. His eyes told her without him needing to speak it. But he surprised her by doing just that.

"I'm such a baka. I want to be with you more than anything but…I thought… I just thought it was…" His inu ears drooped. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Kagome."

Now he rarely apologized vocally. It was only when he royally screwed up. But he felt so horrible about it and she deserved to hear it from his lips.

"I know. I know…" She let her head fall to his shoulder. "I don't want you feeling that you have to be alone again. And don't force yourself to do what you think is best for me." She stretched her neck up to kiss his neck. '"Because I know that_** you**_ are what's best for me. And that isn't ever going to change."

The hanyou gazed down, to see her features. From her thin eyebrows to her cute nose to those cheeks that he's sprinkled so many kisses on, her chin he loved to cup so he could kiss her. And when he lifted that delicate chin up just by his finger so he could look into her eyes, InuYasha could see that painting again. It was like seeing his future. She was it. And he was a fool to have thought otherwise.

Those dark chocolate eyes were shimmering with un-fallen tears. He knew only one way to make them vanish.

They met in a sorrowful yet passionate lip-lock. The half demon could smell her excitement more than ever. And while he wanted to wait for her until she reached a certain age, he couldn't deny her. This was going to be her night, all about her and what he put her through. No longer would he say no to both their urges. And if he wanted to bed a single woman, it would only be this unbelievable, artistic, and vivacious woman whom he cherished.

* * *

**Lemon begins here:**

The couple didn't know how they ended up in InuYasha's bedroom, stark naked and trembling with the intensity of on-going passion. Kagome loved it when he would stroke her skin with his tongue, nick her with his fangs, kiss her everywhere on her body. His claws just finished pumping her to completion. His voice was so feral, so rough and predatory. It only served to make her more eager.

His eyes were glazed over, showing her nothing but raw passion. The way his tongue licked his lips after her orgasm, how his face gave away his desires to please her. His body that that sported such a powerful chest, an eight pack she let her fingers run over, his firm and muscular legs that left nothing to the imagination, and now the weapon that was between those legs…

Right then she knew... she knew she wanted him to make her his, make love to her this night. Gripping his forelocks, she pulled him back up so she could kiss him. Her lips and her tongue were hot and delicious against his, talented. Against him she rocked her hips, coming into brief contact with his cock just as her tongue licked across his fangs.

The hanyou growled into her mouth. "Kagome..." His erection was dangerously close to her heated center and it was getting more difficult to not take the plunge. Letting his woman breathe while he pecked her neck and let his claws played with her perky breasts, InuYasha swallowed. "I dont... I don't know-"

"Well, I do." Nuzzling his cheek, she let her foot graze his leg. "I want you to."

He lifted his head to gaze at her, all sweaty and flushed, but still beautiful. "Are you sure? Because I know you're still young and I don't want..." His speech was faltering due to not only her foot deliciously rubbing his calf but of his ten inch erection barely brushing her sheath. "...I just...I just want you..." After attacking her lips again, the hanyou was barely restraining himself. "...To not ever... regret this...Kagome."

Giggling at his expression but taking his words seriously, she whispered back. "I could never, ever regret this. Or you." Her finger delicately brushed his cheek. "I want you." Her heart thundered as his sword was brushing her core. He was visibly trembling, she even saw a bead of sweat trail down his forehead. "I want you to make love to me, InuYasha."

His heart beat harder at her words. Her eyes were never this serious before. While they pleaded for him not to refuse her they also said she would understand if he chose not to do this. While he wanted to wait until she was of proper age since she wasn't sixteen yet, Inuyasha knew he couldn't deny her this. She'd been hurt one too many times. InuYasha and Kagome both agreed that their age difference didn't bother them, didn't keep them from dating or messing around. And as he looked down at her, willing and waiting for his decision, his answer was simple and without further doubt.

He smoothed some hair away from her face before he kissed her breathless.

After he found the condom in his bedside dresser drawer, soon after the room was filled with echoes and whispers of each other's names as they finally joined. Mewls and groans, grunts and hissing, moans and growls were soon heard throughout the house. After starting out steady and slow, InuYasha heard his partner urge him to thrust faster. While he wanted to go all animal on her-she seemed to love it when he did, this was their first time. There would be plenty of sleepless nights ahead for them.

Her release came after a couple of powerful thrusts with a scream that made him pin his ears down. He followed soon after with a growl nearly matching her scream. After getting up and disposing of the condom, her rejoined her. She had him lay on her chest while she massaged his ear in apology. The hanyou nuzzled her breasts in appreciation.

"I love you." InuYasha whispered, being lulled to sleep by the rain outside and her softening heartbeat.

"Love you more." Kagome answered. After intertwining her hand with his beside them, she sighed happily before joining her lover in deep slumber.

* * *

"Love is just not caring deeply, it's, above all, understanding." - Francoise Sagan

How was it? I didn't want it to be too long, raunchy or graphic. Next chapter should be up soon!

Until next chapter...

Sayonara!


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, I am on a roll with these chapters! And I like to hank everyone who has reviewed and supported so far!

**REMINDER:** My poll closes tomorrow night so please vote now! **WDBF** should start within the next week or so. I'll keep you posted!

Now to Chapter 12's reviewers:

manga-animelove - I know, finally right? Well thanks so much and hope you enjoy this one!

SweetHunniiBunnii - Maybe not for a while, I still have to reorganize and revise the remaining chapters(7 to go!) Hope you like!

buttercup - The family drama, between stepfather and stepdaughter won't be until the near end. But in the meantime, I hope you continue to like!

DiscipleOfAnime - Thanks ever so much for the never-ending comments! I've gotten 5 chapters out within a few weeks, but it might slow down since **WDBF** is staring soon. But I will continue to update this!

InuEared Miko of Darkness - I agree, that does sound perfect! Thanks for liking this and hoping you continue to!

Rose-Aki - Your comments are greatly appreciated! Glad you're liking this so far!

3lue 3utterfly - Awe, thank you so much! I hope this continues to keep you interested!

**Disclaimer: InuYasha, Kagome and co. aren't mine. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and to her alone... (sighs). Yoshiro and the plot are still mine, however!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The blaring of the home phone was what awoek the two sleeping teens after a very active night. Since she was on the side of the harsh ringing, Kagome mumbled and let her eyes open a crack to see what her arm was reaching for. The arms around her wiast prevented much movement but the artist managed to grab the phone and press the talk button before falling back on the sheets.

"Hello?"

"_Finally! I'm been trying to reach you for two hours now!"_

"Rin?" She covered her yawn before looking at the clock. It was only 8:30 in the morning. Her eyes closed and moaned in irritation. "Rin, why are you calling?"

"_Isn't it obvious? Your cell was off and when we tried InuYasha's his was too. So I went for the home phone!"_ Her voice was overly chirpy but still had that concern laced in there. _"Were you still sleeping?"_

"Yes, we were." Kagome turned her head to see her hanyou shaking his head, eyes half open. "It's Rin." She whispered covering the mouth piece.

"I know, her high pitched voice gave it away." He mumbled irritably before deciding to use his girlfriend's bare shoulder as a pillow and started planting kisses on her neck.

"_I heard that!" _With a huff, she continued. _"Anyway, how are you guys, you both okay?"_

Rubbing her eyes of sleep, Kagome told her about her trek to InuYasha's, leaving out the majority of the crucial talk, only summarizing it briefly before she laughed and said they had a wonderful night.

"_You don't need to spell it out. I can tell from the tone in your voice." _With a happy squeal she added, _"I am happy for both of you. I knew it would work out."_

"Thanks Rin." Kagome had to bite her lip in order to keep from moaning. Her hanyou's hand was not sitting idle below the covers. And the temperature was quickly rising. "Have they found out yet?"

"_I can tell you this, Oba is furious and Oji-san is not handling it any better. But I think Oba is more upset with how this all started causing you to leave in the middle of the night in the first place."_

The younger teen nodded. "I figured. Anyway, Rin would you tell them something for me?

"_Anything, Kaggie."_

Closing her eyes, letting her heart settle with this decision and feeling her hanyou's breath against her face. She opened them to look up at him, since he now was above her. Smling before tracing his jaw line, Kagome said with finalty, "Tell them…that I decided to move in with InuYasha."

* * *

Although it was only temporary, at least for now, the artistic teen was firm with her choice. Even her boyfriend was midly shocked when she first announced it. But he agreed with her, and he was even more surprised when she said that this is what she wanted for now. Of course she was more than delighted to permanently make the move once she graduated. But for now, Kagome just wanted to get away from that house.

And she had to face her mother, because she of all people, deserved to know why. Her mother may have been reluctant and indifferent to her feelings at first, but she didn't want to hurt her. Her mother had said she wanted to at least make an effort to reconnect with her and with her boyfriend.

And the day after, she did just that.

Kagome sat down with her mother privately in her bedroom, where she would begin to pack. She explained to her that it wasn't just because of all the past chaos and hurtful words, that it wasn't because of her. She needed space, but Kagome also wanted assurance that her Okaa would support and trust her independence and decisions regarding her future, just like she always wanted her to ever since her father passed away. Masako listened and was amazed at how much she saw when she wasn't turning a blind eye. Her daughter was a mere teenager still in high school, but she was growing up and becoming more of a woman each passing day. And the mother in her realized that she had to set her loose, let her learn, support her down the road whatever she chose.

And what really had her in tears was the fact that she had changed since her first husband's death. Of course it pained her that her and Souta's father was no longer around, and had hoped that they would warm up to Yoshiro eventually and accept him. Souta was more lenient, he wanted some type of fatherly affection but was never really given it. And Kagome had also given him a chance before they were married, but Masako could see that she would never let anyone take the place of her deceased father. And her second husband was stubborn and so rash that she often thought why. And the daily fights between them tore her.

But now, Masako went up to embrace her daughter, with all the love and apology she had. It had taken almost 3 years, but the elder woman was going to start doing what she never should have stopped in the first place: to stand with her daughter and to have a long talk with her second husband. And as she shed tears for the past, she was also crying for the future. And feeling her daughter's tears she was alleviated that Kagome was too.

Masako actually helped with Kagome's temporary transition. She, along with Rin and Souta helped load the two suitcases and two boxes into Inuyasha's surprisingly spacy trunk and backseat. The mother in her cried at seeing her eldest move out, but it was only for around six months, until after the R.A.O.J competition in Tokyo. At fifteen, Kagome looked much like an adult, bound for a new course in life. Of course she wouldn't really cry until Kagome graduated from school and permanently moved in with her boyfriend. All she could do was stand back, and for once really watch how her daughter was around the boy who always made her laugh and smile.

And as she witnessed them share a beautiful kiss, it brought back memories about how Akio would embrace her like how InuYasha was holding Kagome, and the endless amount of love he put in each kiss. Watching them was like watching her own marriages.

Both were entirely different and she loved both her departed and her current husband equally. Nothing would ever change that. But this time she would strive to make it work with Yoshiro, and sit down to really discuss what his problems really were and why they drove him to arguments with her daughter. And then he really needed to sit down and talk it over with Kagome.

But only he would be able to decide if he was willing to and if he wanted to repair the already shaky relationship.

Walking up to her musume, she embraced the young woman before her, smoothing her hair back before looking up into the demonic eyes of the hanyou. The mother in her saw the uncertainty, the love, the passion he had for her daughter. Everything Kagome has said about him was true. There was nothing wrong with him. It was clear he'd let nothing happen to her.

And she'd been a fool to think he'd be otherwise, considering the age difference.

When she placed her hand on his shoulder, seeing the surprise light up his eyes, the wife and mother knew then that she could trust her daughter to this young man, be it now or in the coming years. And she let him know that.

All the while a silent figure watched from an upstairs window watched with heavy eyes.

* * *

Since she was there so often, Kagome immediately settled in. While she stored most of her belongings in her room, the most important including the framed pictures of them and and the blouse he secretly bought for her, were placed in InuYasha's. She would be wearing that the night of her Tokyo debut.

And now she gazed dreamily out the kitchen window as the snow coated the woods for the first time. It took all of two seconds for InuYasha to grab his camera and head on out. It'd been about two weeks since she moved out from her mother's house, and for the most part she felt more free, more independent than ever. Of course she always made the daily call to her mother and brother to let them know how she was fairing. Sango, Ayame, and Rin ofen came by to drag her out for a girl's night. And sometimes the whole gang would come over and just talk and play games. The winter break was coming up, and they were planning a trip up to the mountains to one of those old Japanese hotels, natural hot springs included. They'd spend Christmas up there before heading back to celebrate New Year's at her mom's place.

But before that, she and InuYasha had to make another yet very difficult trip. And he only ever asked for her company because she was the only one who knew, the only one he wanted to make it more bearable.

His parent's graves.

She remembered the first time he sat her down and told her, but not without the price of a few tears from both. It was just 7 months into their relationship, around this time. And while she never even heard him speak of his parents, she didn't ask for fear of angering him or causing some tension between them. But when he sat her down holding her hands, Kagome knew the look in his eyes. She had the exact look when her father passed.

The two hour trip to the graveyard was an understandable silent one for the couple. It was in Inuyasha's childhood town, the one he always returned to a couple of times a year. He visited and took care of his parent's grave marker when he went out on his own on his mother and father's birthdays. Kagome never asked to accompany him, knowing he wanted to talk and be with them alone. She wasn't upset by that and she understood each time he returned to her, looking like he made his peace.

This would be her third trip with him. And to make matters worse was that it was snowing but lightly. And not to mention that they had to travel through the same mountain pass that claimed his parent's lives. Kagome never released his hand all the way though.

The drive into his hometown made InuYasha go into a more deeper more sullen mood. It hurt every time. Every time he passed the local park he heard their voices, happy and laughing alongside his younger self. The ice cream parlor he could even see himself begging his mother for this flavor and that. And the biggest pang he felt was when he slowed down to see his old childhood home. He stuttered, trying to hold back the pain his heart felt. There were different people in that home now, but he could still see the potted plants on the window sills his mother cherished and his father's old beloved blue Toyota in the driveway, the same car that was driven on this same day 6 years ago.

The hanyou did very well to hide the hurt and the sorrow in front of his girlfriend. But he could sense that she knew and appreciated her not saying anything but just being there. Her grip on his hand never lessened. He liked to think he held his emotions in pretty well. He tried to keep a tight rein on them whenever possible. But on this day, this bleak most heartbreaking day, he always let them loose. And Kagome was at his side, as she always was. And Inuyasha couldn't ask for someone better than her.

He pulled his car up a short ten minutes later. He looked at the wrought iron fence enclosing the vast and desolate field of tombstones. The snow still fell, coating the ground and the trees, and the many assortment of remembrance gifts placed on each grave. Taking a deep breath, he felt his girlfriend's hand release his and swiftly got out, slamming the door in bittrness.

Kagome wondered if she should stay here or let him have a moment to himself. The first year she stayed and waited in his car. Last year she opted to go with him and stayed at a distance. She never knew how really hard this was for him. While she mourned the loss of her father, he had to endure the loss of both his mother and father. She always respected his wishes and never went against him when it came to this. So she was mildly shocked that after he stood there for a minute looking out at the graveyard, he came around to her side and opened the door.

"Are you sure?" She anxiously gripped the assortment of flowers to be placed at the head.

"Yes." And he held his hand out for her to take.

The couple proceeded to walk the known path. The memorial gardens were empty and quiet save for a few lonely souls offering prayer and sitting at their loved ones' graves, crying and talking in hushed tones. Kagome recalled how she first visited her father's marker for the first time since his burial. It took its toll on her and she remembered how she broke down and told him how awful it was to have him gone.

But focusing on the here and now, the freshman followed her man with the offering boquet of lavender, iris, and lilies. It was the same each year, hand picked and chosen by InuYasha in memory of his mother, her favorite flowers, he said. The crunching of the snow and the small whiffs of breath seen in the cold air followed them until the hanyou stopped and headed off the marked path. She was right at his side the whole way.

A few minutes later, the big grave marker loomed before them.

The nineteen year old just stopped and stared at his parent's final resting place. The pain of no longer being able to see them and the horror at this anniversary tore him apart inside. Each and every time he came to this place it was like facing a horrible reality. Two very loved people, taken away just like that. He couldn't even breathe properly here. The cold that touched his flesh was nothing compared to seeing the truth each and every time. Six long years without them…

Instinctively he reached for Kagome's hand, entwining their fingers together. She was his support, has been his support for the last three years. If he wanted to break down, Kagome would comfort him and not say a word. Relishing in that truth, he led her to the gleaming slate marker, engraved with his parent's names and dates of birth and death.

Inuyasha knelt down before them, bringing his girlfriend with him. He could only look at the two names, the two people that rested here in peace:

Inu No Taisho L. and Izayoi M. Tukashi: _We will miss you. Rest in peace and fly free together in the skies of Heaven._

Gulping his sorrow down, he started to talk. "Hey Otou, Okaa. It's me again." He reached over to rub his parent's names, never stopping as he spoke in a tone reserved for this occasion. "Another year has passed without you and…" The hanyou drew in a shaky breath and bowed his head. "I wish you could both be here and see what's been happening."

The younger of the two started rubbing his back, letting him know there's nothing wrong in expressing grief. Even though she personally never met them, Kagome let out a couple tears for them.

And she did nothing but offer silent support as he talked to them, all about the past year and what he's accomplished. He choked up a couple times, but he pressed forward regardless.

After a while, as the powerdy snow continued to fall upon them, the hanyou son let a tear fall and looked at his side where his angel knelt."…But this…this girl-this woman, right here next to me…I know you would have loved her, like I do." His eyes continued to gaze at her, careless of the few tears streaking his face. "She's made it possible to be myself again. Has made it better to breathe again, to live again. And she never fails to put a smile on my face."

She granted him a watery smile and snuggled into him while he kissed her forehead. Looing up into the sky, letting the snow melt on his face, he added. "She's one in a million, my Kagome. And I know you can't be here to see this, but just know that I'll be fine. Just as long as I have this angel, this woman who can see right into me. I have friends who care for me, a woman who loves me enough to stay with me, and an education that I know you both can be damn proud of me for." Hugging Kagome closer, he said, "I love you both. And I always will."

And with that he pulled Kagome up to straddle him, to have her and her warmth soothe his soul as he let the tears he'll let no one else see but her, go. His weakness was something he didn't like showing or admitting in front of anyone. But it sometimes became so difficult to keep it bottled up, and before Kagome he never did confide in anyone.

Kagome rocked him slowly back and forth, her hands rubbing his back and her lips kissing his frozen cheeks and whispering sweet words into his inu ears. It was hard seeing him break down so slowly before her eyes. It always happened when they visited the graves. She did not think of him anything less than her strong, handsome, brave, and macho tough guy. This is her boyfriend. He may think himself very able to withstand anything but in truth, he was still a small boy who wept for his parents, lost and alone inside.

Her hanyou was human, although not completely. He still has a heart that feels. And Kagome could only pray that she could continue to do whatever it takes to keep holding him up and seeing him smile. And as an afterthought, she looked to the headstone and said a small prayer herself, for her boyfriend's sake.

The agony of loosing his remaining family would never fade completely from his heart, but Kagome could only continue to help him heal. Like he did for her every day.

* * *

I'm not so sure about how this turned out. I like to think I'm improving, but I don't know. What do you think?

The last seven chapters will come slowly since **"White Dove Black Falcon"** will be starting soon!

Until next time...

Sayonara!


	14. Chapter 14

Here it is! I finally had enough motivation to finish this and get started on the next one! And thanks to all who've supported me and my writing!

**To Chapter 13's wonderful reviewers:**

alba angelo - This chapter will not have a hint of depression, but a ton of laughter and fluff- I hope! Enjoy!

3lue 3utterfly - I know, now if only the stubborn a** stepfather could do the same... I don't know we'll find out hopefully!

InuEared Miko of Darkness - Sorry this took so long! I finally had enough ideas to finish this!I hope you like!

manga-animelove - Let's see what else happens with Inu and the rest of her family. Here's to the fluff and hilarity heading your way!

DiscipleofAnime - Thanks so much! WDBF will be changing soon so look out for it! Hope you enjoy this!

SweetHunniiBunnii - He always does! That's why we all love him! Here comes fluff and humor in this update!

Rose-Aki - I know, I even cried while writing it! But you'll shed only tears of laughter this time around, I hope!

Momo Minashi - Thank you so much! It's a beautiful song right? Anyways, enjoy and prepare to laugh!

**Disclaimer: I will never own any Inu characters. That right solely belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and the mentioned song "Auld Lang Syne" belongs to its rightful owner. I will only ever own my OC's and my ideas.**

* * *

"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand." - Author Uknown

**Chapter 14**

Winter in the mountains was indescribable. The group of six was in awe, speechless at the white wonderland around them. Snow coated the never ending trees, the hills no longer summer inspired green but silvery white snow for winter. The inn the group arrived at was just like the brochure, only seeing it up-close didn't to this place justice. Steam from the inn's nearby springs were tempting the four women as they all passed with their luggage.

And aside from the benifical soaks from the springs she's shared with the girls, and even a few private ones with her hanyou, Kagome was able to bring her paints up and work on a brand new piece. The view from outside beyond the patio was breathtaking. In the distance she could make out some steam from one of the springs, and also eyed the snow-caped trees dotting the hills. The sky was blanketed by snow clouds ever since they arrived, the sun only managing to make the sky rosy when it set at night. All in all, she couldn't ask for a more beautiful vacation.

Her current work was one that she had to admit to herself a piece that she's never attempted before. Stuck to the left corner of the canvas, was a picture of Sango and Miroku on one of their many excursions a few days ago. It was snowing lightly and the temperature dropped with it but that didn't stop them from stopping and admiring the view. InuYasha managed to snap an adorable picture of them gazing out beyond to a patch of woods in the distance, with their hands in gloves holding each other. Needless to say the woman was quite embarrassed and Miroku couldn't keep that victorious smile off his face afterward.

The winter wind couldn't prevent the artist from spending private time with her hanyou photographer. While there were separate springs for each gender, springs reserved for families and couples were also available. And it was at one of said locations that the couple found time alone.

Her head rested on the broad and capable shoulder of her boyfriend, letting his body heat and the steam from the springs keeping the winter chill at bay. By now any previous insecrutites she had about her body were gone. Her hanyou quite frequently reminded her just how desirable and gorgeous she was. His hands that bared claws and the roughness of his finger pads always sent sparks across her skin and to her heart. His lips nipped, licked, and kissed her skin every chance he got her alone. And when the time was right, he'd lay her down and show just how much he wanted her and her alone.

"How you feeling, babe?" His deep voice was close to her ear, his hands surprisingly staying put around her waist and not venturing south between her legs.

"Relaxed. Calm. Happy." The stars she could see through the steam above her was pretty tonight. The sky always looked more beautiful during the winter. "I think we needed this."

"I knew you'd love the hot springs. Plus I think you wanted a break away from all the drama and shit with your family." He hugged her closer, his hands itching to venture south between her slightly parted legs. "You were so tense these past few months." His lips softly started kissing her neck.

"I know." Her glistening orbs slowly shut in content as her photographer's lips worked wonders on her body. "So have you. And I know how hard this time is for you…"

He could only nod. Winter was always bittersweet for him. While he mourned the loss of his parents, he also rejoiced because he had friends and the special woman in his arms that would be there for him. He cherished what he had and would stop anything from ripping those joys away from him. "So how's the painting coming along?"

"I have it nearly finished. I think afterward, after the competition in April I want to give it them as a surprise gift. You think they'll like it?"

His lips grazed her cheek, then went to nuzzle the warm skin. "Without a doubt."

The woman was always relaxed when he tenderly touched her, kissed her, told her how much he cared about her. While she felt his itch to move his hand between her legs and to her treasure, she appreciated him when he resisted knowing how peaceful and soothing their alone time was. Her skin was tingling all over, not sure whether it was from the heat of the spring and the cold winter, or more likely her hanyou's soft caresses on her face and neck.

"When we get back, I want to take you out. Just the two of us. A nice dinner followed by candles, a hot bath… you in nothing but a thong and some kinky ass boots…."

The girl elbowed him in his stomach, her face heating up more and causing a pooling to form in her lower regions. "You are so bad, you know that?" As much as she chastised him on ruining the moment, she wholeheartedly agreed with that idea. The throbbing between her legs increased. Now her hand was twitching to take his and put it where it longed to go. The urge was too tempting. What happened to the clean, peaceful thoughts she wanted to keep? And here she goes wishing her boyfriend would finger fuck her in a public and outdoor hot spring.

"Not here, idiot! We could get caught."

InuYasha wasn't swayed. "Why not? It's not like we haven't done it before, especially during a bath. And judging by your heartbeat…" His breath hit her neck as tongue went to trail a course to her ear. "You don't really care, do you?"

"Uh… Yes, I do.. I mean don't- I- Augh! Stop torturing me!" She elbowed him again to try and loosen his grip around her waist. His fingers were inching closer to her aching womanhood and with it her ability to speak properly and rationally. Getting screwed in an outdoor bath sounded appealing as it did terrifying. What if someone caught them-namely their friends?

But just when his mouth caught her ear and his talented fingers entered her, the woman couldn't give a rat's ass anymore. Screw being caught. Screw anyone who dared peeked on them. Her boyfriend certainly wasn't worried, and she trusted his senses to keep this as private as possible. All that did matter was her and InuYasha under the winter black sky and the twinkling stars as their only witnesses.

* * *

**Time: 4:32 p.m. 12/24/2011**

"_Hey all, Rin here with another exciting adventure! On Christmas Eve we've all decided to brave the winds and colds- and enjoy the not visible sunset, on the gondola rides that take you up and above the resort- isn't this just beautiful?" _Currently Rin was recording the upward trek on the gondola, herself and Ayame riding between the two couples ahead and behind them. The snow was lightly powdering her nose and the camera, making the mountains and valley below breathtaking.

"_Okay, how's our couple in denial doing in the back?" _She zoomed in on a bundled up Sango with a smirking Miroku in a goofy jingle hat beside her. They looked content just sitting and talking while admiring the view. _"So far, no slaps or threats of any kind… and he's actually getting away with wrapping his arm around her shoulders… oh wait- what's this? Are they actually…?" _Zooming in as close as possible, her eyes bugged when she could see them leaning in slowly, their breaths mixing until…

"_I don't believe it! They're actually locking lips! Oh I'm so happy for them!" _Rin and the wolf demon squealed excitedly, not missing a single moment. It was actually romantic.

It was… until Sango rose and smacked him with her gloved hand, screaming for all the world to hear.

Rin winced, knowing how her friend could get. _"Damn Miroku, you and that fucking hand! Would it kill you for once to actually not stroke anyone's ass? I don't feel any pity for him at all. Poor Sango… and to think it was all going so well…" _Sighing, she turned her focus on the resort's red and blue gondola up ahead, she could see InuYasha and Kagome looking down, presumably to the noise Sango was making.

"_They kissed… and then he fucked up!" _Ayame shouted to the pair.

"_Figures… you'd think he learned by now! Wait he actually got to kiss her?" Inuyasha shouted incredulously. _

The camera shook up and down. _"Yeah, but as usual he screwed up with that blasted "cursed" hand! I can understand why Sango is so upset right now. Probably the best kiss of her life and that bastard had to let his dick control his actions!"_

"_I believe this is one Christmas Eve he won't forget! A kiss and a smack to remember it by!" _Ayame screamed back.

Kagome who was silently watching this entertainment, looked surprised now. _"Uh guys…?"_

Hearing her tone of voice, the camera turned and zoomed back in seeing… an astonishing sight!

"_I don't believe it! Are they… Oh My Kami..!" _Ayame breathed.

"_God damn… he got her to be quiet by kissing her again…" _The hanyou said over the wind.

"_Looks like Sango isn't complaining too much…" _Rin didn't know whether to double-take what she was viewing or holler and whoop.

"_How long will it last though?" _The Higurashi teen skeptically asked.

When it was apparent that there would be no more violence, the duo settled down and continued with ther nature viewing.

"_It's times like these that I wish I had a man to cuddle with." _Ayame pouted. She wore a matching green winter coat and hat with heavy feminine white winter boots. She was looked out above, her white gloves cushioning her chin.

"_I know right? It's not fair!" _

"_I mean, look at them. Sango and Miroku are kissing like Eskimos, and a certain hanyou and his girlfriend are trying to get their tounges down their throats." _

"_Really?" _The camera girl once again zoomed in to see that indeed InuYasha and Kagome trying to swallow each other. _"Holy shit…I can think I can hear some moans- and I don't have your super demon hearing." _

"_Give it a rest, will ya? Didn't you have enough at the hot springs the other night?"_ The red headed shouted, successfully pulling the couple apart.

"_What the fuck, Ayame?" _The hanyou screamed, his face flushed. Kagome was clearly embarrassed, a blush also staining her cheeks.

"_You idiot, did you forget that I have a super sense of smell as well? Can you at least keep it in your pants until you two get a room so you can fuck each other's brains out without any of us watching?" _The camera was going back and forth between the hanyou and ookami demon, and occasionally catching Miroku and Sango, who stopped their playful affections to watch and listen as well. The view was shaky, since Rin was silently laughing her ass off.

"_You need to get laid, wolf! It's not my fault you act so bitchy!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Uh oh this isn't going to end peacefully when we land." _Rin said, still laughing.

"_Did I miss some action? You screwed in the hot springs? Why, you lucky dog you." _Miroku's voice floated up, adding his two cents.

"_SHUT UP, MIROKU!" _Everyone screamed.

* * *

**Time: 11:53 p.m. 12/31/2011**

"_We made it! The year is only seven minutes away from ending! The hotel balcony is jammed packed with people, waiting for the countdown with champagne and glittery New Year hats and… other bizarre stuff I don't think I want to know. Okay, it's bitter cold, temperatures in the low teens and for the first time in almost a week we have a clear sky, perfect for fireworks." _Rin was walking around, filming the fesivities upon the wrap-around outdoor balcony the resort has. Lights decorated the area, showing off many people, getting drunk or on the verge of passing out… or making out regardless if anyone saw.

"_Everyone is getting intoxicated. I'm glad I only had one drink before coming out here. This place is- Hey asshole! Get your fucking hands off me!" _With a whoosh and a palm striking hard on flesh, the camera just captured a drunken man now collapsing to the ground. People stared drunkenly at him before going back to their activities, ignoring the man- some even starting to step over him.

"_That fucking asshole just groped me! For a minute I thought that was Miroku."_

"_Hey I resent that, Rin!" _The camera left the unconscious pervert to the one younger one with an arm wrapped around Sango, who was looking down behind Rin.

"_I heard your shout and we came to see what happened." _The woman winced but looked up into the camera with a growing smile. _" But I see you knocked him out cold. Good for you Rin, your slap is impressive!"_

She was still huffing, but she appreciated Sango's words. _"Thanks, San-San. That better be the only bastard who tries to touch me tonight! Anyone else will have a first lesson in kissing the cold hard cement!" _

"_Damn Rin, I'm surprised you didn't knock me on my ass that hard." _The man muttered, his eyes wide with relief and a touch of fear for the girl.

"_I like you as a friend, that's why I didn't kill you outright." _She joked, feeling a tad better now she blew out some steam. _"That was fun. So have you seen InuYasha and Kagome lately? They've been M.I.A. since sundown." _

"_I know Ayame was talking to a boy at the tables where we were, but I haven't seen them since we all came out here." _Sango shrugged her beau off her, knowing that his hands were starting to wander again.

You could see a glint of mischief in a pair of dark blue eyes. _"Maybe they're creating their own fireworks elsewhere."_ Unfortuantely for Sango Miroku's hand once again disappeared behind the tempermental girl…

"_Okay, I'm leaving you two to your love antics." _As she turned away-and over the drunken fucker who groped her, she heard the slap followed by Miroku's yelp. _"You two need to get laid-bad!" _Rin shouted over the noise.

Luckily for Rin the couple were too involved in their grope-slap-yelling routine to hear her and she slunked away into the crowd.

"_Now let's see where would I be if I was with a hunky hanyou that was beautiful to look at-Sorry Kagome- I couldn't resist." _She faced the camera towards her, smiling guiltily before facing it forward again. The party was starting to crowd at the railings, readying themselves for colorful fireworks to bring the New Year in. Only four more minutes to go.

"_Wait a minute… I think I see- ah ha. Found them!" _The two were standing in an isolated corner, standing side by side-cuddling with an arm around the other. They looked so cute together Rin didn't want to bother them. _"Hey you guys! The pervert and Sango snagged a spot for the fireworks, right up front! You coming?" _

"_Sure Rin, we'll be right behind you." _Kagome answered.

Soon the camera girl and the retrieved couple found the duo at the spot overlooking the snow covered valley and mountainside, stars shining as bright as ever. An electronic screen board clock was counting down the minutes and seconds behind them.

"_Fifteen more seconds!" _Ayame was bouncing on her toes, her pigtails flapping.

"_And in such a beautiful place too!" _Rin agreed, getting butterflies in her stomach.

**"_Ten…Nine…Eight… Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two… One…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_**

Cheers and laughter were everywhere as streamers and confetti showered over everyone. The fireworks lit up the sky, bright and glowing colors of red, blue, green and white. The song "Auld Lang Syne" began playing in the background, welcoming in 2012.

The camera girl was capturing all of the excitement, singing along with Ayame who was now gazing up at the sky- a tear trailing down her face.

Rin saw Miroku holding Sango from behind, singing along while kissing the red faced woman, who looked as joyous and happy as everyone around them.

Then the view turned to InuYasha and Kagome alongside Rin, who embraced each other, murmuring and giggling in each other's lips, pecking each other's lips. Then the hanyou pulled her face to meet his in a passionate lip-lock.

"_Happy 2012! Let this be a year better than the last!"_

* * *

I loved Rin in this! This was an ending that just came to me, just in time for New Years! I hope you all enjoyed!

******A Poll has been created! It will be up for a while so afterward go and vote for a new title to a story in need of heavy revision!**

**NOTE**: "Through Glass Eyes" has been nominated as Best AU/AR for Feudal Association's December 2011 Term! Wish Me Luck!

**2nd NOTE: **A Cool Summer's Night has won Best Fable in Eternal Legends 2011!

Until Next chapter...

**Sayonara and Happy 2012!**


End file.
